


To Such A Life Glory Belongs

by SkullFeather3063



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mutual Pining, Mythology References, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tenth Walker, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullFeather3063/pseuds/SkullFeather3063
Summary: The Fellowship found a peculiar woman on the caves of Caradhras claiming to be a dead Spartan. In her last moment Andromeda prayed to her gods for a war to end all wars. Thrown in the middle of a vicious war she wishes to regain her lost honour, sanity, and her ability to love once more. Her humanity and soul rests upon the friendships she makes. Follows movie and occasionally book elements. Reviews are much appreciated. M for explicit imagery and dialogs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

The Fellowship of the Ring rose from the snows of Caradhras. Menkind cold and angry. Hobbits scared for their lives. The wizard looked pensive and so did the elf. Dwarf looked around a moment uncomfortable in such heights and the cold. He preferred deep into the mountains not atop of it. Their collective shock and silence lasted if only for a moment, breached by the voice of Boromir, joined soon by Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. 

Frodo stayed uncomfortable in the middle of the growing argument until a question was posed to him. In a fearful yet determined voice he declared “We will go through the mines.” 

So it was decided. 

Journey from the mountains to the mines would take two days. Cold and tired they knew they would have to stop and rest come nightfall but for now they persevered. They all shivered except Legolas, and the chattering of teeth could be heard in the silence. Cold enveloped them, it called like an open grave. Inviting them in. 

The sky looked bleak as it did the winters before this. It was hard to separate day from night but they all knew there was no other choice now. Soon they could rest or so they hoped. Although they all doubted that would be the case. Not until the ring was destroyed and even then not all would leave alive. 

This much they knew. 

Silently the night fell and they found shelter in a cave nearby. Inside the cave was not large and in the corner laid the shock of their lives. 

A woman. Her body laid as though she was in a peaceful sleep but one hand clutched tightly to a sword and the other on a shield. On top of her was a red cloak. Her head laid upon a bag which they assumed contained her gears. 

“Is she dead?” Frodo pulled to the cloak of Legolas to ask about the girl, looking much like a child yet eyes mature. 

Legolas took a step forward, his eyes focused and his ears tuned to the woman’s heart. “She breaths.” 

This seemed to wake the company Aragorn and Boromir stepped forward immediately, while Legolas and Gandalf motioned for the hobbits to get behind them just in case. The woman carried a sword after all. 

Her eyes opened the moment Boromir touched her shoulder, she swung her sword in an expert manner almost taking his head with her. She missed for he was a warrior of skill, he evaded and pulled his own sword, as did Aragorn. On her feet now, she held her shield up and her sword ready to strike again. Her eyes filled with anger, confusion, and desire to win. She would lay waste to these men if she had to. 

Her eyes measured up the competition, scanning for every movement, accounting for every breath. She was the one to strike first, her sword met Aragorn’s in a thunderous kiss, her shield used to push Boromir back. It was both a cover and a weapon in her hands. The whistle of the arrow missed her by an inch, and she ducked low only to rise again in much anger. She assaulted Aragorn once more, finding him the most imminent threat. Their swords danced carefully both to avoid killing and to avoid hitting the walls of the cave. She wished for answers as did he, thus their aversion for killing blows. 

Boromir came behind her and in the tight space there was not much she could do except push herself out of the way but she had effectively cornered herself to the end of the cave. In each side stood the warriors unknown to her and yet she would not give up. 

“Next one I will not miss!” Legolas’ voice echoed through the cave and brought her attention to him.

In such close quarters he could not risk hitting his companions, but now that she was backed and stationary he had his arrow aimed at her once more. 

The woman did not drop her sword or her shield, she only smiled at him “You better not.” It was not a threat per say but more like a warning label. If he missed, then she would come for him. 

Taking her warning to heart he drew the bow string, only to be stopped by the hand Gandalf placed on his shoulder “Observe Legolas, she is not of this world.” 

This brought all of them to a halt once more. The hobbits peaked behind the robes of Gandalf to see the woman once more. The warriors and the archer took in her armour. A breastplate and what looked like a skirt but it was outrageously short. Baring her thighs for all to see. However what caught them off guard was not the outfit but the scars. Especially the one in her throat starting from one side till the end of the other. Still red with dried blood around. This woman was slaughtered yet she stood there alive. 

In the same moment she observed the men in front of her. The warriors did not look of her people or the people of her enemies. Their armour distinctively different from what was the norm. The one with the arrows was not a man at all, in the dark it was hard to see but she could swear he had ears like knives. Of course her eyes did not miss the large man in robes and a staff. A hat to match was donned in his head but his eyes was the thing that caught her off guard. Such wisdom she could see, and she knew no harm would be done to her by him. It was a strange inexplicable feeling. Behind him stood five child looking creatures. She had no words to describe them, all she knew was that they were not her people, and this was not her world. 

“I did not die” The woman stated “The flames of Tartarus burns hotter than the sun itself. Hot enough to burn the very soul out of you. I have not died, so where am I?” The cold was finally being felt by her, as did exhaustion. 

“You are in Middle-Earth of course” Gandalf declared cheerfully as he took a tentative step forward, as if he was afraid to spook her and start the fighting once more. 

A laughter escaped her lips and she found herself lowering her sword and putting it back to its place. Her shoulders shaking as she laughed “You speak with such conviction what choice do I have but to believe you?” As she spoke she lowered her shield but did not put it down entirely, “I know not of your world or your languages or wars. Yet the words that leave my lips sound as familiar as my own. Peculiar but I will not question. I am Andromeda of Sparta, daughter Heitor.” 

Looks were exchanged amongst the group curious but cautious, the warriors lowered their weapons as well “I am Aragorn and these are my companions…” He went on to introduce everyone and she watched them closely. 

Aragorn himself was a warrior of experience, she could tell. Hardened by battle and loss. It was evident in the way he fought. He could kill but had no taste for it. Blood held no appeal to him. She sensed that he was old. Certainly older than her. He had handsome features, the kind she liked. Tested in war and survived. 

Boromir was similar but he lacked something she could not pinpoint. Experience perhaps? Or strength of will more likely. He fought well and he was quick on his feet. His movements were too honourable though, she had noted. He fought like a king not a survivor. He would not get his hands dirty like she would with what some might call cheap tricks and cheats. Still she found him well trained, good warrior but still some things to learn. 

Legolas the archer was something different. His skin almost glowed, so pale. Paler than anything she had seen. The sun shone so bright upon Greece that it was hard to find someone untouched by it, her own skin glowed golden and brown, sun kissed and blessed as her mother once said. His hair was sun itself. So easy to mistake him for a treasure to steal. He looked younger than she yet somehow ethereal. 

In an instant she decided not to trust him. He was not what he seemed and she knew the stories of her lands. Beautiful things led to greatest of downfalls. 

Gimli was the strangest one with his wild beard and short stature yet he held that axe like a true warrior and Andromeda did not doubt that he could use it. He seemed ready for anything, his hand still gripping that axe of his. He did not trust her and she could see that. In return she decided not to trust him either until it was earned. If it was earned. 

Gandalf was as wise as she had found him to be moments ago. He carried a friendly twinkle in his eyes and offered her a smile which she could not help but return. He was the proof that she was no longer home. No one smiled like that anymore, not when the war was raging once more. He held onto a staff which she assumed was a walking stick but the way he held was more like a weapon. Magic perhaps? But that seemed preposterous even though she had met daughters of Hecate before. Blessed by her gifts. Andromeda did not put much stock in magic. He moved aside, revealing the hobbits to her in their full form. 

Merry looked at her curiously and Andromeda guessed that he always carried a child-like curiosity with him. He simply had inquisitive eyes. The second thing she noticed was his lack of weapon, so he was no warrior. Then what was his purpose? What was the purpose of this group? Simply friends travelling or something more sinister in nature? The questions pushed aside she focused on the hobbit once more and took notice of his feet. He had no shoes and his feet looked unattained and rough. Like tough hide of an animal. Peculiar, she thought and moved on. 

Pippin had a similar curiosity, and mischievous aura surrounded him. He seemed much like a child than the rest of his companions. He waved at her, smiling without a hint of shyness. Andromeda mimicked the motion and gave him a more cautious smile. Yet she was still amused. This was a strange group of men. 

Sam looked more out of place than anyone else, yet he felt a protective nature about him. He stood a step forward than the other one (Frodo) and he seemed to be protecting him. Could he be a helot or a bodyguard? But he did not look the part so perhaps a lover or a close friend. Either way Andromeda thought that Sam had no place in such environment. 

Her eyes finally landed on the last one, Frodo. He looked shy, afraid, and protective of something within him. Andromeda felt a strange curiousness about him but she did not ask. It was not her place. He too looked young like his companions but he looked infinitely tired in comparison. 

“How did I came to be here? If I am not dead that is.” Although she was convinced this was not Tartarus she was a mortal and so she could be wrong. 

Gandalf took the question upon himself “I know not but I know those who may if you wish to join us.” 

The argument that erupted in the small cave was interesting. Boromir argued it was not safe to have her there while Merry insisted she could be trusted. Andromeda herself simply leaned against the cold wall of the cave and watched. If she was in their place there would be no arguments. Still she kept silent and watched in amusement. That was until Boromir shouted

“She can slit our throats as we sleep for all we know!” 

The notion of such act made her sick, her hand instinctively shot to her throat. There she felt the deep gash. Scar tissue formed as though it had healed yet she had not been struck by a blade there before. It started from one point to the end, a cut like that would have open her up clean. A brave man could look down upon the cut and see her innards. Then the memory came like a burning fire, Andromeda screamed as her mind caught fire. Shaking the cave to the core and bringing a stop to the argument. She fell on her knees with Aragorn there to catch her before her head hit the stone. 

He helped her up and allowed her to lean on him as he moved her back to her sleeping spot. In a soft thud she sat back upon her bag. Carefully she placed her shield down, then ran her hand on her throat once more. This time the act did not escape the attention of others. 

“Are you injured?” Pippin stepped forward towards her, concern in his voice. 

Her hand still rubbing her throat she managed to offer him a smile “No but I remembered” she sighed ever so softly “I was wrong I did die” she paused a moment to fully realise what she was saying “yet I was refused entrance to the underworld. Did Ares hear my cries I wonder or perhaps Hades himself took pity on me? I know not.” 

Pippin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as if they were friends of old, this simple gesture melted the heart of the warrior yet she did not show. “Does it hurt? I am sorry.” 

Andromeda shook her head as in ‘no’ and told them of her own demise “He let the Athenians in during the night. They came to the barracks silently, I felt the blade on my throat and reached for my sword but I was too late. He slit my throat like a coward in the shadows. He set fire to the barracks. I did not feel the fire. I was dead yet I still remember the heat. I thought I was in Tartarus yet I wake up here in the cold. I am freezing.” Andromeda finished her story with a shiver, pulling her cloak closer and over her legs. 

“Of course you freeze with the way you dress.” Boromir took a look at her thighs and was somewhat embarrassed but he offered her of his cloak for a moment “Until you get your body in order.” 

Andromeda chuckled realising her clothes were not appropriate “We do not have winters like this, all warriors dress in such armour. Spartans like simple things and we move around unrestricted, though I see the impracticality of it in such weather.” 

Gandalf then took over the conversation “We must start a small fire lest we want our companions to freeze, we have food to share my lady and I believe the argument is seized for the day. We leave at the first light, you may join us if you wish.” 

Once again she nodded her head and everyone around her scattered to help set up camp for the night, leaving her to her own thoughts. She had not told them everything, she distrusted people by nature but what she knew she had to tell for it sounded so unbelievable. She needed to be proven that she had not gone mad and the ease they all seemed to accept (though she wagered it was just as hard for them as it was for her) she knew she was not touched by madness. 

She had died and come back to this strange place with men that was no men, and cold and snow as far as she could see. Andromeda reached for her shield, leaning on top of it as if it comforted her. Which it did in a way. 

Andromeda could hear them speak to each other in whispers, she could hear them move around the cave but she herself was made of stone in that moment. Her mind still trying to make sense of her death, trying to comprehend it to avail. 

“You are in pain” Legos spoke in soft voice, no trace of his previous hostility “You feel more than you tell us.” 

From her seat she jumped, her hand instinctively on her sword. She regarded him with distrust both for his beauty and his ability to sneak up on her “What are you Legolas? You are no men.” 

“I am an elf” He had sensed her distrust and tried to offer an explanation. 

However, her world had no such word, no such myth to draw upon “What the fuck is an elf?” Andromeda’s groan reached the warriors and Aragorn smiled in secret. 

Legolas looked a little offended but he did not show fully, instead he tried to explain what an elf was “My kin are the first children of the Eru, blessed by immortality and wisdom…” He continued to explain the very basics of her kind but did not give much details as he was cautious of her too. 

Gimli interrupted however, claiming “Don’t believe a word point ear says! His people lie and cheat like everyone else. Never trust an elf I say!” 

Their relationship seemed bitter but Andromeda listened all the same. Her distrust in both still had not come to pass but for the night she would let them to sleep. As they started to argue she lifted her hands and placed them on their shoulders “Let the dead rest huh?” She rose from her seat, Boromir’s cloak slipping off her thighs to the ground. 

Easily she picked it up and returned it to him. He was outside watching the snow, and she knew he would get cold. She placed it on top of his shoulders and smiled at him. “I won’t apologise for almost having your head but I am glad that I have missed. Thank you for the cloak.” 

Boromir nodded, his eyes lingered on her for a moment before he turned to the snow “You fight well for a woman.” 

“You see me as a woman?” Her tone was surprised as she was used to not being seen as a woman, she was a warrior and she became a women only when she wished for it “That will get you killed in a battlefield.” 

“Are you not…” He looked at her once more, head to toe, eyes lingering on her legs again “A woman?”

“Can I not be both in this land? A woman and a warrior within the same body.” 

“War is no place for a women” He spoke in such conviction, he had no malice in his voice, curiosity was more present instead. 

Andromeda laughed or snorted more like “War is the only place for a Spartan. We are a warrior nation, we take pride in our men and women. We breed children the same way some breed dogs for the hunt and horses for their speed. We breed them to be warriors. Strong and able. All men serve at the military and women rule the household but we are trained both body and mind to be warriors and it is not uncommon for people like me to seek war.” 

Boromir contemplated for a moment but he seemed dissatisfied with her answer “They sound like savages.” 

“War is.” Andromeda looked at him with the eyes of a women who had seen too many “We are not feral dogs like what Athenians would have you believe. I have many good memories of home, warm and kind.” 

To that Boromir seemed more satiated, though the idea still seemed strange “You left anyone behind?” 

Andromeda shook her head and gave him a smile “Only graves” she gathered her cloak closer to her and made a move to go back inside “If I manage to leave this cold mountain without my tits freezing solid I will fight you. Then you’ll know.” In an almost friendly manner she patted his shoulder before walking in, leaving him baffled by the declaration and the choices of word. 

The fire was warm inside and she made a place for herself nearby. She settled next to Aragorn and Merry, the latter offering her some piece of bread and cheese. 

“So you’re really dead huh? How are you not freaking out?” Merry managed to ask his question while simultaneously swallowing a large piece of cheese. 

Andromeda chuckled lightly at the innocent question “I have not the luxury.” Taking a piece of the bread that was offered she continued “In battlefield you never have the time or the luxury to freak out, no time for doubts, hesitations, fears. You do what you must.” Her hand went to shuffle his hair affectionately though she could not tell why she liked his kin so much “When I have a moment to myself, I will freak out but till I reach safety I must keep it tight within me.” 

Aragorn seemed to be approving of this decision “A wise choice.” He paused for a while, then decided to ask her anyway “Tell us of your world?” 

“As I have said to Boromir we are a warrior race. Men serve in the military till they die and women are raised to keep up with them. We aren’t as cold and cruel as history would have us depict but we are hardened than most. My culture is different compared to the other parts of my land. They fear us for we have the blessings of Ares.” There was a certain pride in her voice as she spoke, and although she was no bard she still told them some tales of her beloved Sparta. In the end fire was dying, and they were all exhausted. 

Andromeda laid her head on her bag, closed her eyes and hoped that this was not a dream. She did not wish to die. There was still so much to do for her, she could feel it deep in her bones. 

Someone, whom she later realised was Boromir placed his cloak against her. Andromeda smiled at him in the dark and did not refuse his gift but hoped that he would fare without it. 

Tomorrow, she thought to herself, tomorrow she would go with them. If Sparta was long gone, she had a home to find. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

Lights of the morn entered the cave to wake them as gently as possible in the cold mountains. To her left the Hobbits groaned and their stomachs followed. Faintly she could hear the warriors shift and Gimli cursing under his breath. Gandalf was already awake, conversing with Legolas who had not moved from his watch spot. They seemed to be discussing which path to take on their way to the gates. The roads made no sense to her so Andromeda stopped listening as she had nothing to offer but her confusion.

Removing her cloak, her legs were met with the cutting cold and she cursed in such manner that caused the men nearby blush. Her armour needed to be remedied as soon as possible but she could pull through in this strange land, she had to. 

“Did you sleep well?” Pippin’s curious eyes and large smile was aimed at her she returned in kind. 

“By Ares this must be the coldest place I have slept yet but not the worst” There was humour in her voice not complaint and she looked rejuvenated and at more ease than previous night. 

Andromeda still distrusted them but she had decided to follow them the previous night. There was no home for her and she would perish in the snow on her own. This was no different than the times she followed war with the company of other soldiers. Strangers yes but warriors still and that fact went a long way with her.

“Good” His voice was cheerful despite the harshness of their condition and he seemed genuinely happy that she had a good rest “So you’ll stay with us?” It seemed he was reading her mind. 

The question piqued the interest of others as well and she smiled broad and youthful “I owe him a fight” her head motioned towards Boromir “and you a story Pippin.” She was referring to last night and how she had promised to tell the Hobbits more tales from her lands. “I will stay until I find my way.” 

Decision was made and Hobbits seemed to be the happiest about it. Gandalf smiled at her, as did Boromir. Legolas threw her a cautious look which she returned. Gimli seemed on the fence, he did not like the unknown and she had attacked them once though he had to admit that she told good tales. For the most part Aragorn trusted Gandalf’s judgement but he also felt no danger from Andromeda. When cornered she would fight but the moment the Fellowship offered her a place and an explanation she had been amicable as best as she could. He would watch her closely and decide. 

Boromir handed her a piece of fruit to pass as breakfast, she smiled and handed him his cloak in return with a faint blush on her cheeks “I end up thanking you far more than I am used to but thank you.” 

He smiled and took the cloak back, placing it back onto his shoulders in ease. During the night he had taken Legolas’s cloak for he did not need it like the human kind. Legolas wanted to offer her his but he knew she would refuse for she did not trust him, he could sense her nervousness around him. Instead he traded with Boromir. 

“Thought you didn’t want her to stay” Merry teased from the corner, humour shining brightly in his eyes. 

Andromeda laughed as Boromir scratched the back of his neck in an attempt to divert. She offered them both a smile and left for outside. 

The snow pulled her in like a sinkhole and for once she wished she was a man for she had to take a piss but did not know how without her lady bits catching frostbite. Still she found a secluded enough corner and took care of her morning business. 

Before returning she took a second to remember last night, her hand on her throat in an instant. Dried blood peeled easily off the scar. A part of her wanted to see yet she was also afraid. “Hades have mercy” she whispered to herself and made back to inside. 

They gathered their things after a quick breakfast and this gave her a chance to take inventory of her things. Her sword and shield was with her yet she missed her spear as well as her bow and arrow. In her bag she found her gauntlets and her belt which she put her. Her helmet was also missing. She found few clothes, none better than the one she already wore. She had slept in her armour the night she died because she had been drinking with the troops and was too drunk to remove it. A luck indeed. She also found a scroll of poems by Sappho and a map that was no use for her now. A brush for her hair which she ran quickly through her hair before putting it in a braid again, and box of mint for her to chew on. The final item was a poison ring gifted to her years before. She ran her thumb gently over the red gem and tucked it back to safety. 

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder, and had not missed her sentimental moment with the ring “You ready to leave?” 

Shouldering her old life, she stood up and smiled at him “Let’s go.” 

For the most part of the day they walked in the snow without relenting. Never in her life she had seen so much snow and it marvelled her but she had no time to stop and play. Her legs were almost unfeeling, and she was only kept by the warmth of her cloak and her movements. She would not be slowed down, she refused to. 

On their walk none talked. They conserved energy as much as possible for the new the day was still long and the road ahead was treacherous. Andromeda took this time to pray to her gods for guidance and strength. In her bones she felt the cold chill of a war brewing and although she had not asked them yet soon she would. Perhaps it was this war that ripped her soul apart from the gates of the underworld and brought her here. 

Eventually Hobbits grew tired and hungry which caused them to seek temporary shelter once more. They would need to be quick but this gave them all a chance to refresh, take care of their needs, and start their journey once again. 

Inside their newfound shelter, the Hobbits ate their food as Gimli told them about Moira and his kin-folk the dwarves. He told them how deep the mine run, and how his people would receive them like kings. It interested Andromeda so she listened intently, she was surprised to find that Gimli was a dwarf. 

There was an awe in her tone “You mean to tell me you have a whole civilisations underground?”

“Aye dwarves are a proud race of miners.” That pride shown in the way he puffed his chest “You don’t have my kin in your lands?” 

Andromeda shook her head and look down in almost embarrassment “Never have I ever seen a dwarf before you nor have I heard of your kin in legends and stories” There was red in her cheeks as she admitted that she thought Gimli was just a defective men. 

Boromir chuckled as he dusted some snow of his cloak, trying not to laugh. Aragorn looked away, his eyes seemed humoured as did Gandalf’s. Legolas was pleased with her comment for it had offended Gimli who huffed like a tiny dragon. Merry and Pippin were the only ones who laughed openly, Sam and Frodo had better manners. 

The word she had used was harsh and she knew it was wrong yet it was drilled to her mind since youth that she had to be perfect physically and mentally. As a women she knew she could have lost her son if the elders deemed him less than. She herself would have been disowned if she was anything short of perfection. Her world did not allow defective people and that was such an ugly and harsh word. It shamed her to think it or use it but from a place deep inside her she knew that was how she saw the world itself and the people in it if they did not match certain criteria in her mind. 

The elders were right however, war had no place for the defective and she doubted this world either. That should have been her clue that Gimli was a dwarf and not a men. He was a warrior after all. 

Her train of thought both angered her and made sense to her. That in return angered her more and she found herself holding onto the hilt of her sword a bit tighter than necessary. As if to shake the dust off a book she shook her head. 

“I am sorry Gimli and I am truly excited to see your kin’s world of mines and warriors.” Her voice was soft and tone truly apologetic. 

Gimli grunted and rubbed his beard thinking. The assumption and the word itself had offended him, and he looked forward to the chance of showing off his kin to this woman to prove her wrong. The idea of a world without dwarves sound preposterous so he would show her. 

Pippin chimed in to cheer up the mood asked “You have no elves or dwarves, what about Hobbits?” 

Andromeda ruffled his messy hair “No Hobbits either. We have our gods and we have our beasts. We have many nations and races of men but in the end we are all men.” 

“Merry can you imagine no Hobbits ha!” He laughed at the idea as he nudged his friends. Like Gimli or Legolas he found the idea of a world without their respective kinds to be a ridiculous idea. 

She leaned down a bit and pinched his cheek, smiling “Now that I met you, I can’t imagine a world without either.” 

He blushed at her words and ran off to Merry’s side with a silly smile still etched on his lips. Gandalf took this as his cue to get them moving again. They had eaten and rested but the journey ahead was long and they needed to be there come nightfall. 

There was minimal talk as before and this time she moved closer to the Hobbits than the warriors for she felt comfortable with them in a way. Andromeda felt judged in this new world and it was within the rights of these men to question her for she was a stranger but the Hobbits never made her feel as such. They had peace and merriment in their heart and she found that so strange and yet appealing in a way. Her countrymen would dismiss them as weak and as far as war was concerned so did she but she could see how loyal they were and how determined. 

For Andromeda war meant everything and for that she tried not to form attachments. Friends she had, yes, but she saw them as exchangeable and expendable. She never stayed in one place long, she chased war and coin like many of her kind. The mercenaries were brutal in Greece and she had a place amongst them. 

Seeing Pippin and Merry or Sam with Frodo made her think of her own friendship. The man she called a friend had slit her throat not even a day ago. Perhaps it was time to make new friendships and alliances, one that she could actually trust for one. It was such a strange concept, trust. For her sake she would give it a chance. 

Gimli approached her with less grace than a boar which put an instant smile on her lips “How do you fare lassie?” 

Her smile widened and for a moment the mountain felt warm “I have no idea if I’ll be able to keep all my toes intact but I am alive so far.” There was a cheerful tune in her voice even though it was clear that she was in pain due to the cold. 

He admired that kind of humour and laughed “Aye, you may keep them yet. We’re close by. Keep your spirits up.” 

They conversed a little bit more and Andromeda found the chance to learn more about the dwarf. Her initial decision was not to trust him but after insulting him and actually talking with him she was contemplating trust. She wanted to see him fight, then she would trust him but deep in her heart she knew that she would travel with these men further than she ever planned. 

True to her dwarven companion’s words, the gates of the mine soon become visible to them. Next to her she heard Gimli sigh in content as opposed to Gandalf who looked troubled but hid it as soon as he felt her eyes on him. 

They went down the rocky valley, one of the sharp rocks cutting into her leg. It was nothing and she barely felt it. In a way the cold of her legs had already numbed her but also she was conditioned to go on even though she was injured. 

“Frodo, come and help an old man…” Gandalf called for Frodo, placing an arm around him. 

She did not bother trying to listen to the conversation, instead she took in the scenery in front of her watching it in awe. 

“Ah! The walls of Moria!” Gimli’s excitement bounced through the valley “Dwarf doors are invisible when closed” He informed them as he tapped the wall with his axe as if to demonstrate the point to them. 

In a more teasing manner Gandalf added “Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten.” Twinkle in his eyes yet he seemed a bit annoyed at the inconvenience this provided. 

The way Legolas rolled his eyes reminded her of someone she once knew, “Why doesn't that surprise me?” 

Gimli growled next to her much like he had when she accidentally insulted him. It seemed amusing in a way how those two always fought each other. From what she had gathered their animosity was akin to the one Spartans shared with Athenians. Forged in bitterness, betrayal, and resentment. 

They arrived in front of a smooth wall and Gandalf started to inspect it as if he waited for something to happen and just as the moonlight hit a beautiful door appeared. Andromeda had never believed in magic as much as she did then, the door and the motives that covered it was beautiful. It truly was magnificent and she told as much to Gimli. 

Her attention stolen only when she heard Boromir and Aragorn rapidly whisper to each other about something. 

“Just a little fire, she is freezing and her leg is injured.” Boromir’s argument made it clear that the discussion was about Andromeda indeed. 

“Spies are everywhere, we already risk too much. No.” Aragorn seemed adamant which earned him respect from her. 

In few short steps she was next to the two warrior “Aragorn is right we cannot afford fire in such position, we are exposed as it is.” Andromeda could not shake the feeling that something was watching them, or someone was going come rushing from the endless sea of rocks to attack. She just had no name for it. 

Boromir knew they were right but still he wanted to help. From his bag he took a roll of bandages “The least let me take a look at your injury.”

He could not tell why but he felt compelled by her ever since he learned of her fate. Butchered in her sleep like an animal. Such waste, such honourless death. He did not trust her fully but he would not abandon her to her fate. That much he knew was his duty. 

Andromeda walked over to a smooth rock and used it to lift her leg, her thighs even more so visible but he needed the angle to wrap it up properly. One look to her legs, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he could tell by the smirk she had she knew. No women in Middle Earth would dare walk around in such way. Only to their husband perhaps, even then he doubted. 

Taking the bandage off his hands she laughed to his face but not in malice “Been a while?” 

Boromir coughed, his cheeks still burning “I-uhm…”

“My thighs leave yet another men speechless, by Aphrodite I am blessed” Her words were in jest mostly but there was vanity and pride there still. 

Quickly she finished wrapping her leg and handed the bandage back to Boromir who still watched her both in interest and confusion. Andromeda sat on the rock and took of her boots, counting her toes like a child. Then in awe and interest she declared that she had all ten of them still attached. Thankfully she was not wearing open toed boots she would have been cursed if it were the case. 

“Boromir I might make it to the end of this journey yet” There was a cheerful glee in her voice, and she leaned back a little allowing the moon bathe her in the light “I think I will like it here but does everyone is as conservative as you?”

The question itself held no accusations, only curiosity which he tried to satisfy by explaining that the rules of these lands were different as was the place and modesty of women. That did not seem to go well with her however. 

Her nose wrinkled in disgust almost “That, I will not like.” Her declaration was rooted in her strong beliefs and upbringing, she would not bend to the will of these men.

“They may not give you a choice” Boromir’s warning was honest and he did tried to be helpful but he knew that she would not have it. He had figured her out a bit, and knew she was strong willed. 

A cruel laughter escaped her lips as he eyes focused on him “You assume I ask them permission. I have killed kings before I will take yours too if I must.” 

Boromir wanted to question her, ask her more because he could sense that there was a story there and he wondered was she truly a killer of kings? However before he could they both heard Aragorn scold both Merry and Pippin. Two warriors left to aid the ranger in case he needed and Boromir noticed that the water was rippling in a strange way. He was about to comment but once again words were stolen from him. 

“It's a riddle!” Frodo shouted and excitedly continued his train of thought “Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?”

Once the doors opened they managed to tear their gaze apart from the restless waters and walk inside with the rest. However her mind still lingered on the shore where something she could not name stirred but Andromeda knew they were not safe yet. This was the same feeling she had felt when they had first arrive. Once inside the gates she hoped the feeling would leave. She truly did. 

“Soon Mister Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!” Gimli spoke in his thick accent in a rapid, excited manner. Pride and love of his home evident in his tone. 

It was the same tone Andromeda had when she spoke of Sparta. It was love and belonging. 

He continues to tell of his home and she listened with interest “This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine! A Mine!”

Her laughter got caught on his throat, her eyes taking in the scenery in front of her. It was much like the altars and tombs she had raided. So many corpses. “By Hades” she whispered, knowing what was about to come. 

Boromir spoke what they all were thinking, horror also evident in his voice “This isn't a mine, it's a tomb”

Gimli’s cry broke the trance everyone was in. Andromeda pushed one of the hobbits aside without looking for he was about to step on a skull. Gimli ran towards the corpses of his kin, a scene most heartbreaking to watch. 

It was an honour to die as such, in battle and fighting. These words would mean nothing to him though so she kept them to herself. For her kinsmen this was the only way to die, yet when a loved one was loss no amount of honour or glory made the wound less bitter. 

Legolas pulled an arrow from one of the corpses to inspect “Goblins!” he sent out a warning. 

Even though she did not know what a goblin was his voice carried its urgency. Stepping in front of the hobbits along with Aragorn and Boromir she drew her sword and readied her shield. 

Boromir looked behind him, the door still open like an inviting opportunity “We make for the gap of Rohan, we should never have come here”

Behind her the hobbits move towards the exit, her eyes not once leaving the darkness for an enemy could come out anytime. In haste Boromir turned to them and urged them to leave “Now get out of here! Get out!”

The shouts of Merry and Pippin alerted them of a more imminent danger, Frodo was grabbed by a Kraken of all things. Kraken pulled Frodo back to himself, Sam screaming for Aragorn in a strange name as he slashed the tentacles with a tiny sword. Both fear and determination in his eyes. The hobbits banded together and freed their friend but the victory lasted only a second. Kraken released many of his tentacles pushing the hobbits out of his way and grabbing Frodo once more. 

Legolas’ arrow pierced through the air and still the creature did not let Frodo go. This called them into action. Her sword cut down several tentacles yet it seemed more grew in its place. Boromir and Aragorn were facing the same problem also. The creature lifted Frodo up in the air towards its giant mouth which doubled the urgency of their actions. Finally Aragorn managed to cut the limb that held Frodo up, releasing him to the safe arms of Boromir. 

“Into the Mines!” Gandalf’s voice urged them on as the creature gathered its strength once more. 

On Boromir’s command Legolas fired another shot to the Kraken saving them enough time to go inside the mines. He carried Frodo still and the small boy looked terrified out of his mind. The enraged creature assaulted the gates a final time, sealing the entrance shot. 

They had no choice but to move forward now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

The light from Gandalf’s staff illuminated the mines once more, revealing the corpses around them and the faces of Andromeda’s companions. 

Frodo looked so afraid that the she wanted to offer comfort even though she was not very good at it. Boromir cursed to himself as he checked Frodo for injuries. Sam at his side as his loyal friend. Both Merry and Pippin curiously watching to see how this would end. 

Legolas stood with Gandalf who watched the scene with worried eyes, while Aragorn was comforting Gimli who was lost in his grief for the moment. 

It was a celebration when a Spartan died for he had died in glory, serving his country and people. Ares had blessed them with the courage to die when wanting to live. The Elysian Fields welcomed them upon arrival and finally their souls would know peace for all eternity. This, however, would not comfort Gimli or bring him closure or hope as it did to her people. Still she would tell him the tales of the fields once his grief had lessened. That was all she could offer. 

Unlike the rest, she could not say she was sorry, that went against all her beliefs. These men, as brutal as their deaths were had died a warrior’s death and for that she respected them. 

Gandalf broke the silence and commanded the group once more “We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria.” He looked around in suspicious eyes and warned them “Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world” He directed them to the stairs and they followed “Quietly now, it’s a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.” 

Unlike the rest she did not know of goblins or orcs but she did not ask questions. The tone of his voice conveyed to her that those were the creatures to kill and she did not doubt that the opportunity to do so would arrive eventually. These mines gave Andromeda no comfort, only a lingering sense of emptiness and decay. 

They walked deep into the mines with Gandalf’s guidance, along the way he informed them of the riches of the mines. An element called mithril, which she could see in the walls they passed. In a single line they travelled, occasionally stopping to check to see if they were going the wrong path. A map would be most useful but they had only old memories and their instincts to rely on. 

The journey wore them out eventually, and even Legolas seemed tired. They set up camp with only a very small fire. Rations passed between them and she felt apologetic for she was the unannounced guest. It looked somewhat delicious but still she passed on their offerings. 

Legolas sat next to her like before but this time she took notice, he handed her a piece of his food “You must eat, your body needs it.” His eyes went to the bandage on her leg and he smiled softly to her. 

Taking the offered food she returned his smile “You say your people are immortal but you also said you can be killed. Do you know what happens after passing?” 

He seemed surprised by the question and he glanced at Gimli for a moment “The Halls of Mandos greets the souls of elves and after a period of waiting and reflection the elf can choose to be reborn to a body identical to the one he left behind. We also can sail to Valinor by choice, never to return Middle Earth.” 

There was a smile on her lips, though melancholic “Hades rules the underworld and all shall bow before him upon their death. One can either go to Tartarus for eternal punishment or find eternal peace in the Elysian Fields.” From inside her breastplate she took out a coin tied by a thin thread around her neck “It is for the ferryman. He shall carry me to my judgement.” 

The company observed the coin for it was strange to them, and they could sense that she was about to tell a story. 

Taking the coin she placed it upon her lips, the placed it back inside her armour “I carry this so when I die in the battlefield I have no need for further arrangements. Only women who get gravestones are those who die at childbirth and the only men who get them are those who die in battlefield. I am no hero of war nor a dead mother. I would only need a coin.” The thought actually brought peace to her, she had never planned to die a hero for she knew she was not one. 

“Tartarus!” Merry chimed only to be hushed by those around “That’s the place you thought you were when we met you.” 

She smiled at the excited hobbit “Indeed you have good memory. I am no hero of war, I would not have made it to the fields. Only those that die in honour of a righteous battle may enter the fields. The dwarves would like it for Hades is also the god of riches and metal. He will surely welcome them home. They say in the field it is eternal spring, the music plays freely and there is always someone singing. Wine flows as free as rivers and there is eternal peace, love and merriment. They dance all day and fuck all night or so my father believed. He was happy to go.” 

Pippin regarded her for a second and it seemed he itched to ask a question, finally he did “But you said you were a warrior, why wouldn’t they take you?” 

To that she had to laugh but she kept as quiet as she could “I am a warrior of a different kind. There is no honour in me. I fight and kill when I am called upon.” There was no shame in it for her “I sin more than most of my folk but I pay good tribute to my gods. Ares in blood and Aphrodite in pleasure. I let Artemis guide my bow and Athena my mind. Perhaps there is a hope for my soul yet but I doubt it dear Pippin, I am only saddened by this for I know I shall never see my family again.” 

Boromir looked at her in a passing disgust and she knew their friendship was possibly over before it developed. Aragorn did not seem to judge, he had done what needed to survive before. Likewise Gimli stood silent, his minds on the fields hoping that his kin found peace. The hobbits had not understood her fully but they accepted it regardless. Gandalf was as pensive as always and Legolas asked her the following question. 

“Those are your gods then?” 

For a brief moment she felt the warmness of her own gods, perhaps they were still with her after all “Ares commands the battlefield, he is the god of war but he demands honour and respect. He favours Sparta over all else and cares for us in the battlefield. He gives us our courage, our strength. I was touched by his blessings or so my people believed…” 

It was Aragorn who urged her to continue “What kind of blessings you received? What of your other gods?” 

Playing with the tip of her hair she considered telling them why but decided against “If I told you why you wouldn’t be able to look at me in the eyes.” That was the truth “I will tell you one day perhaps when I am drunk enough to be in an agreeable mood. No more stories now, we rest.” 

Her story was told to offer comfort for Gimli in some way, to speaking of the dead was the only way she knew how to honour them. Andromeda was sure that the brave dwarves of this city was resting peacefully at the Elysian Fields. 

Legolas declared he would keep first watch and allowed others to rest. He watched as she closed his eyes, leaning against a wall. Her shield on her chest, her sword at ready. He found her to be peculiar but he stayed away because he could sense her discomfort. He hoped that would pass in time. He had an inquisitive nature and loved to travel, he wanted to hear more stories of other lands and she had many tales to tale and a talent for speech. 

They all kept watch during the night and come morning (or what they believed to be the morning) they left quickly. Once again Gandalf navigated them through the complicated roads of the mines, broken steps and ruined halls. Andromeda wished she could have seen this places in its might instead of an ugly echo of what once was. It felt strange walking inside something so lifeless and broken. 

The unease she felt since they entered did not vanish, it still gnawed at the corner of her heart, making her sword hand twitch in anticipation. 

It was only when Aragorn took a hold of her hand that she realised just how much she was on edge “What troubles you Andromeda?” 

Her answered died at her lips as Gandalf declared that they were lost. He did not word it as much but she knew that they had. Her gaze returned to Aragorn and she squeezed his hand, urging him to come with her to a corner where they could speak a bit more freely. 

He obliged, leaving Gandalf and the rest to solve the problem. 

Leaning on the stone walls she crossed her arms, both due to the cold and instinctual need to protect herself from the conversation “I know not if you have noticed but not once I asked questions about Goblins and Orcs or what the purpose of this gathering is. I have not and I will not until we are safe but once we are out of this god forsaken place I will need some answers and I urge you to be honest with me.” 

To admit a lack of knowledge and confusion could not have been easy for her he thought “You will have your answers once we reach the safety of the golden woods but there is more isn’t there?”

“I cannot shake the feeling of being watched. Call me paranoid but I know someone is there. It is not safe.” 

He placed his hand on her arm in a friendly manner, and cursed himself for not telling her sooner “Gandalf told me that the creature Gollum has been following us for some time. He wants us to leave it alone for he feels there is a part for him to play in the war we walk into.” 

Her eyes scanned the darkness as it had done so many time but this time she caught a glimpse of a creature most pitiful looking “That eases my mind, thank you.” 

He accepted her thanks and was about to leave when her hand caught his arm and she spoke once again “Do not trust me for the sake of friendship, we are not there yet but trust my resolve and my blade for we have no other choice. I rode to many wars with many strangers, trust is scarce but we must make do or else it dangers us all. You have my sword and shield Aragorn and I will protect you as my own.” 

He seemed surprised at the declaration mixed with a demand of trust. He decided that she was more observant than he initially thought. It was true that the fellowship did not trust her fully even though the hobbits seemed enchanted by her. His instinct told him that he could trust her as a warrior but she was right there was no friendship between them yet. Only the desire to survive and confusion. 

“He's remembered” Merry rose from the rock he was sitting and alerted the company in excitement. 

Dropping all conversations, they all found themselves following Gandalf once more. This time to the heart of a city most magnificent. 

Dwarrowdelf was the name of the city and it took the breath from her lungs “Gimli this is magnificent” she whispered in such awe and admiration. 

Greece had cities as magnificent but she had never see such city under the ground. For a moment she wondered if this was how the palace of Hades looked like. Oh what she wouldn’t give to see this city alive.

“This is just the entrance lass wait till you see the inner city!” Gimli’s joy seemed to return on surface and for a moment it had but he still remembered his kin and he still grieved as their voices echoed in the empty halls. Heard and remembered only by him. 

Reminder of the day they walked through the city trying to reach the halls of the main structure. Gimli hoped (but never admitted out loud) that some of his kin lived. Andromeda marvelled at each turn and asked more questions than she had before. Her awe and glee evident in her face. Gone the girl hardened by battle, she had left her place to a child most excited. 

“If we live at the end of all this I’ll take you to one of our most grand cities, the welcome you’ll receive will be glorious.” Gimli loved the attention she was giving to his culture. Dwarves were used to being forgotten in the underground, it was nice to tell the tales of his people and remember them. 

Her face became a beacon of light and youth as she smiled at the dwarf “It would be my honour Gimli, never have I seen such magnificent cities in the underground.” 

Their conversations went for hours in hushed whispers but when the time to settle down came they both felt the exhaustion and quieted down. They were at the gates of what she would call an underground palace but before going in Gandalf had ordered them to set up camp. They did not know what awaited them inside, they needed their full strength come morning. 

Two days they had spent in this city and Andromeda longed to see the sun. It was strange not to be woken by the first lights of the hour. Time felt distorted in the dark but she would not complain. No matter what was to come she would not be defeated, not by dark nor by foe. Her resolve and desire to live would not allow such an end. 

Her tongue darted over her lips to lick the last remnants of her breakfast, then she gathered her things and was ready to leave. The plan was to explore the innermost parts to find a way out, Gimli and Gandalf both remembered secret passages and rooms that could help them. The only issue was neither had a clear idea where to find them or to active them. The secrecy of the dwarven kind was criticized by Legolas once again but Andromeda noticed the teasing tone of his voice. Perhaps the elf was growing kinder to the dwarf on the account of his loss and undeniable charm. 

Opening the gates she allowed Gandalf to go in first even though she was the closer one. Aragorn led them in the front. Gimli, Legolas and Andromeda protected the hobbits in the middle while Boromir stood at the end, watching for attacks from behind. 

The first room they entered had nothing to offer, neither did the second or third. For a while that was the case and she could feel some of the getting agitated. Herself included. They all wished to be let out of this tomb as beautiful as it was, it was still a tomb. 

Last room they entered had an actual tomb in the middle, it belonged to a king or a lord by the care it was crafted with. Andromeda knew before she heard Gimli’s cries that this would break the last hopes of the remaining dwarf. 

Cautiously the all approached the tomb and Gandalf read the inscription “Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then.” He removed his hat, his head bowed in grief. “It is as I feared.”

Placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder she watched Gimli cry in grief. She saw no shame in his tears but only the need to comfort. She had cried in the dark before, her own lips trembling as she begged her own gods for mercy. Still she could not say she was sorry for she had refused to do so for many years, surely if she did then the ghosts of all the deaths she had forced herself to dismiss would haunt her. 

It was easy to dismiss a group of soldiers as they died in the battle. There was honour and pride in that which she truly believed but it was easy to forget that soldiers were people with their ambitions, loves, and families. It was easy to forget and Sparta had moulder her such so that death would not touch her kin. So that grief would not cripple them. For them death had become celebration in a way. None wished to die but all prepared to for their country and kin. 

There was honour in that but at the end death was just death and he came for all of them. 

“We must move on, we cannot linger.” Legolas’s whispers to Aragorn had pulled her out of her thoughts and renewed her focus. Though her hand remained on his shoulder as before. 

Corner of her eyes caught Gandalf picking up a book from the hands of the dead, as he read through it they all listened, nervously gazing to each other. “They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.”

Andromeda felt the chill in her bones, her on her sword now. The drums she could hear but she was not sure if they came for them or if she was imagining the sound in her head. The warrior flinched as something fell through the well and the sound echoed through the city and through her bones. Her breath captive in her lungs she waited. 

Boromir and Aragorn let go of their breaths but Andromeda could not. The sound of the drums refused to leave her mind. 

“Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!” His voice carried out the type of anger she had never heard from him but Gandalf knew what laid in these depths and he feared. 

Drums rang through the halls again and she knew while other may have been the tricks of her mind these were real. The sound grew louder and closer. Sam called for Frodo in panic and worry, all of them alarmed once his tiny sword glowed as blue as moonlit sky. 

“Orcs!” Legolas alerted them but she sensed that was mostly for her than anyone else. They knew the dangers of this world but she was yet to meet them. 

Boromir ran to the door only to jerk back as two arrows flew past his head. Andromeda recalled their meeting and chuckled to herself, truly he had excellent reflexes. 

“Get back and stay close to Gandalf.” Aragorn ordered the hobbits which they immediately obeyed knowing that Gandalf would keep them as safe as he could. 

Boromir shut the door and with the help of Aragorn he tried to bar it. To his and everyone else’s shock he informed them of the cave troll. Andromeda had never seen one but could recognise trouble regardless. Legolas handed them the axes of the dead dwarves to help barrage the door but it was only temporary. 

Andromeda stood a bit in front of Gimli, her sword and shield ready in case danger came to her friend while he still grieved. 

He stood up and gave a last look to the grave, anger settled in his heart next to sadness “Agh! Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath.”

Briefly she turned to look at the dwarf, approval in her eyes but also worry. People who fought in anger and blind rage often made mistakes. She would watch him carefully, defend him and others when needed. 

Including Gandalf and the hobbits they all had drawn their weapons. Aragorn and Legolas had their bows at the ready for a breach. Boromir likewise prepared with his sword. They watched as the door battered down and through the whole Legolas fired an arrow. 

The ugliest screech she had ever heard filled her ears and Andromeda felt her skin crawl in certain disgust. Aragorn fired a second shot and the sounds of screeching creatures continued. Eventually the door gave in and chaos broke loose. 

Disgusting and deformed creature swarmed in and Andromeda slayed them one by one but they seemed never ending. Her sword cut through their limbs, her shield breaking their bones. These creatures were none like she had seen before. 

The one they called the cave troll however was worse, and for the first time in her life Andromeda felt nervous in a battle. Burying the feeling deep inside her, she joined the fight against that beast. Legolas’ arrows did nothing to its hide but anger him. The giant raised his club to strike Sam but the hobbit was clever, he dove through its legs and gave Aragorn and Boromir the opportunity to pull at its chains. They pulled at its chain and the creature stumbled but this seemed to only anger him. 

It swung Boromir like he was nothing and marched with its club to hurt him. In an instant she threw herself between the dazed Boromir and the blow. Her shield bent with the impact and her bones felt like they were going to shatter under the weight of the blow. Still she persisted. However, she could not handle a second blow. The creature raised his club again and she made a move to pull herself and Boromir out of the way. Aragorn drew the troll’s attention by throwing a knife at its neck and for a moment it seemed that the creature forgot them. 

“You good?” Her eyes quickly scanned Boromir for injuries and was thankful that she found none. 

Boromir shook his head affirmatively but was lost for words, and before he could find them the troll smashed the grave, sending Gimli tumbling down. 

“Be good.” Andromeda commanded Boromir before she ran to the side of Gimli, pulling him up and fighting off the nearby orcs until Gimli got his footing back. His eyes remained on her until the battle demanded his urgent attention once more. 

Gandalf protected the hobbits as promised and Andromeda found the sight of that peaceful wizard fighting very odd and out of place. Regardless she was glad to fight besides him. Her eyes scanned the battlefield to see where she was needed the most and decided to help Legolas and Gandalf in their endeavour to protect the hobbits. 

The sea of orcs were never ending and the cave troll had proven even more troublesome than she had ever imagined. It continued to swing that club around and Andromeda found herself cursing loudly as she dodged and attacked the legs of the creature in hopes of slowing it down. Failing to stomp her, he focused his attention to Legolas who was firing at him in a relentless speed. 

Andromeda watched in awe and horror as Legolas stood on the chains of the creature and faced him with bravery and grace she had never seen in battlefield. Grace rarely appeared in wars. 

Her eyes focused back on the battle and in an instant she spotted Sam who was fighting orcs with a frying pan. A laughter at the midst of war escaped her, and Sam looked up with some humour in his eyes albeit his fears “Think I'm getting the hang of this.”

Their humour disappeared as they all heard Aragon cry out for Frodo who was being chased by the troll and hoping hide from him behind a pillar. Her heart stopped a moment but the orcs did not and so she had to turn her attention to the fight and cover for the distracted and panicked Sam. 

Frodo’s body landed few feet in front of her and she rushed to help the same time as Aragorn. The troll lifted his club to finish Frodo off for good leaving himself to Aragorn who drove a stake to his chest. It let out a mighty scream and flung Aragorn across the room. Part of her wished to run to him but she was needed near the hobbits and had to protect them. 

Pippin and Merry was behind her now and Frodo still the main target of the giant beast. Creature pulled the stake from his own chest and aimed it at Frodo with no ease. Cold sweat run through her entire body as she watched in horror as Frodo evaded his attempt. However he had cornered himself just as she had done so couple nights back. Andromeda looked for an opening but saw none and like all the others she had no option but to watch in horror as the stake was plunged into Frodo’s chest. 

Behind her the hobbits rushed to attack the creature head on, she reached out to grab them by the collar but they were fast and evasive. They jumped onto the back of the creature, stabbing at him. Andromeda could not leave them to such fate alone, and so she joined the fight. Trying to cripple the creature and make it bleed. 

Gimli fought at her side with his mighty axe and with the corner of her eyes she noticed the breathing Frodo and the rush of aid he was about to receive. She wanted to check on him but was in no position to abandon post. The creature needed to be taken down. The troll reached to his own back and grabbed Merry, dangling him by the foot before tossing him to the ground. Both she and Gimli attacked the troll in unison, drawing his wrath and attention to themselves. 

In a smooth movement he swiped both of them to the ground. Her head was ringing and she felt her eyes go blurry for a moment. In front of him stood Legolas now and he fired an arrow into the mouth of the creature. The foul beast came down for good this time in a loud thud, Pippin who was still on his back fell to the ground. While Gandalf and Aragorn hurried over to Frodo, Legolas helped her and Gimli up, checking them to make sure they were okay. 

The three of them rush to the cry of Aragon who held Frodo in his arms. The small boy seemed dead to them all. The idea of a dead child sent a violent shiver through her whole body and she felt Boromir’s hand on her shoulder. He looked just as broken as the rest. 

As Aragorn turned Frodo over, she heard the most joyous sound of him drawing a breath. He was alive.

Boromir’s hand still rested on her shoulder and she turned to smile at him with relief written all over her face. They both turned to look at Frodo after sharing a moment, both overjoyed. 

“I'm alright. I'm not hurt.” Frodo tried to calm him worried companions but he too was relieved to be alive. 

Disbelief and gratitude was written on Aragorn’s face “You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar”

“I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye.” Frodo parted his shirt as Gandalf spoke, revealing a very delicate looking piece of armour. 

Next to her Gimli spoke in awe “Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!”

Their joy was fleeting as they all heard more screeches and upon turning around they could all see the shadows approaching. Their battle was far from over. 

On Gandalf’s urging they ran out of the tomb. Andromeda making sure that the hobbits could keep up. It was trap than a chase which they all knew. The orcs swarmed them through the cracks on the walls, the grounds… it seemed like they were crawling through the depths of Tartarus. Soon they were swarmed and in the middle the fellowship stood with their weapons drawn, fully aware that none would leave this place alive. 

Under her breath she prayed to Ares for strength and for mercy for the souls of her companions. 

Her prayers were met with a great roar unlike any she had heard before, it shook her and she thought that perhaps Ares was with her. 

The roar scared the orcs and Andromeda watch them run as glowing red approached them. In terror she did not froze but she knew these were not her gods. 

“What is this new devilment?” Boromir held a bit tighter to his sword, his eyes focused on the approaching beast. 

She too wished to know but dreaded the answer also. Her breath shook as did the ground underneath her. 

Finished contemplating on whether to tell them or not, Gandalf finally spoke “A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you, RUN!”

To hear the fear in his voice woke something inside of her too, and with them she ran from a battle for the first time in her life. 

Boromir raced ahead of them, leading them to an escape but to think so would be hope and that was dangerous. They came to a halt as Boromir almost fell to his death, saved by Legolas. Quickly Andromeda did a headcount and realised Gandalf was missing. He stumbled in eventually, panic evident on his face.

They all looked at him in concern but it was Aragorn who called him. “Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near!” Gandalf’s command seemed final. 

Looking around she noticed the bridge that was mentioned. It was a narrow thing in the middle of a great chasm. It was barely big enough for a dwarf but by the grace of her gods she would make it, they all would. 

Gandalf repeated his command, this time with more force to the confusion of Aragorn “Do as I say, swords are of no more use here.” 

The approaching roar ended the argument before it started, they turned to their right and ran down the steps towards the bridge. However, like before there was a gap and it was considerable. Legolas jumped with ease and grace. Waiting for them to do the same, for a moment he seemed to forget half their company did not grew taller than a child. 

“Gandalf!” Legolas beckoned for him and the others. 

In similar ease Gandalf jumped over the gap as well. Boromir looked at Andromeda and then to their companions. Grabbing Pippin and securing him in her arms she took a step back and jumped. Boromir was left with the rest of the hobbits and Aragorn. Andromeda was going to jump back to get at least one more hobbit but arrows started to rain down towards the group, effectively pinning her down. 

Boromir called for Merry and just like her he jumped with the hobbit tucked securely to him. Legolas covered their jump by firing arrows after arrows and she wondered if he could best Artemis herself. It was a silly thought for she was the goddess of the hunt itself but to have someone as good gave her hope still. Perhaps they would leave this tomb alive. 

Boromir caught Sam as he was tossed by Aragorn. He placed the hobbit down and Andromeda checked him to see if he was injured or not. 

Gimli’s protests filled the chasm “Nobody tosses a dwarf!” he declared as he took a mighty jump through the gap and barely landed. Legolas had to catch him by the beard to which he protested yet again “Mind the beard!”

Andromeda actually laughed a proper belly laugh in the midst of war, looking directly at Gimli and Legolas who was pulling him up from the edge. The happy tears at the corners of her eyes dried soon though as she saw the gap grew wider as Aragorn tried to toss Frodo to safety. 

He stood there world apart and none sure what to do. Frodo’s feet wobbled and Andromeda sucked in a sharp breath in worry. 

“Steady! Hold on!” Aragorn kept Frodo balanced as best as he could but the roof came crushing down and they stood on an isolated staircase. Aragorn told Frodo to hold on once more and they all watched in horror as the staircase swayed unbalanced. It was surely to come down soon. “Lean forward!” 

Legolas was the first one to understand what Aragorn was attempting, he went to the edge and held out his arms to catch them “Come on!”

Boromir holds Frodo and Legolas holds Aragorn, a small victory which they had no time for. They ran down the remaining staircases only to find themselves in a room full of flames. 

“Tartarus” She whispered to herself and feared flames that threatened to burn her. 

“Over the Bridge!” Gandalf now stood between them and the flamed “Fly!” he commanded and they did.

From the fires rose a great beast much like the dragons in her legends. It had black wings and horns that could piece a god open. From his mouth came more fire and Gandalf stood between them regardless as the rest crossed the bridge. 

His staff raised like a mighty weapon Gandalf commanded the beast “You will not pass!” 

From the back of her mind she could hear Frodo scream for him but the scene in front of her was both horrifying and hard to look away from. 

“I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor.” He announced himself to the beast and he stood there unyielding. 

The beast drew a sword that hang above the head of Gandalf and still he did not flinch. Instead he held his staff forward and dared the creature “The dark fire will not avail you Flame of Udûn!”

Balrog brought his sword down upon Gandalf and Andromeda knew he was dead. Except he lived still, his staff a beacon of great light. Protector. “Go back to the shadow!” Gandalf ordered the weakened beast and for a moment they all had hope. 

Hope did not live long as Balrog climb halfway to the bridge as he wielded a whip made of fire. “You shall not pass!” Gandalf raised his own sword and staff, and she knew he was going to bring the bridge down.

Her eyes as wide as the moon itself she watched the bridge collapse and Balrog descent into the darkness of the chasm. 

Andromeda remembered the tales of her people warning her and the other children against the dangers of hope. Her mother telling her to never dare to hope. Still she dared against the wishes of gods and was met with horror when the whip of the fallen best snaked itself around Gandalf’s ankle, pulling him down. 

They watched in horror as he held on for a moment, his last words filled their ears “Fly you fools!” then he was gone. 

Frodo’s screams pierced through her heart but she knew they had to move out while they still had a chance. Boromir tried to hold Frodo down and even Aragorn seemed in utter shock. Andromeda was the first one to move, collecting the remaining hobbits. For a moment he caught the eye of Gimli and she felt his pain as if it was hers. 

Boromir woke Aragorn from his shock and he was running outside with Frodo. They too followed and ran as far as their legs could carry them. 

In the fields she saw them all fall down in their grief. The cries of the hobbits in her ears. Gimli fuming in anger and grief as Boromir hugged him with all the gentleness and affection he could muster. 

Her heart ached for them all but she knew they could not stay here, out in the open. However, she did not have the heart to say so herself. Instead she looked at Aragorn and begged him to understand what her eyes were trying to say. 

He seemed to understand and agree for he did what she did not dare “Legolas! Get them up!”

“Give them a moment! For pities sake!” Boromir understood as a warrior but his own heart was breaking also. 

“By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien.” He too was stricken with grief but he could not let anymore die, he would not “Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up.” He looked at Andromeda too before turning to Sam and pulling him up and patting him on the shoulder “On your feet Sam…” He was about to call for Frodo too but he could not see him, momentary panic settled in his heart until he found him once more, walking away in tears and grief but he stopped once Aragorn called. They had no choice but to continue, the time for grief was not upon them yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

It had been a day since Gandalf fell into the dark, and the company never stopped to rest. They took short breaks by the streams to refill their flasks and give the hobbits a moment but Aragorn knew that the orcs were following them and the spies of Saruman were ever present. He would have carried them on his back if he had to but he would not lose another man. 

In Gandalf’s absence, he took the role of their leader. They all followed him without question, this was not the time for it. He walked ahead of them with Legolas next to him for he could see farther than any of them. Gimli was in the middle with Andromeda protecting the hobbits and bringing up the rear, was Boromir. His eyes and ears tuned into any possible danger. Tired as they may be they would continue still until they reached the safety of the golden woods. 

On their small break Andromeda managed to find the time to change the bandage on her leg and wash the wound clean. She had also obtained a cut on her shoulder which the rest had not noticed yet. 

Behind her came Legolas, holding a small jar of salve in his hand “You are wounded yet again.” 

A small chuckle fell from her lips and he approached to take a closer look “It is nothing, I have checked.” 

He seemed to agree with her assessment “Orcs sometimes coat their arrows or weapons in poison. Not much cure for that.” He applied the salve to her arm first, the cut was small and made by an arrow. Flesh wound and nothing more. 

Carefully she watched him work, his hands were as delicate as his every move “It has no poison I have determined so,” He lifted an eyebrow at her words as if to understand how she came to the conclusion “I coat my own spear in poison. I have seen enough poisoned wounds to know.” 

Legolas had finished wrapping her arms and moved onto her leg. Unlike her human companions he seemed not to be effected by the nakedness of her legs. “The healers of Lothlórien will surely offer you something better but for now this should prevent an infection.” He closed the jar and placed it back to his bag “Tell us when you are injured.”

His smile was friendly and honest but she could see so much grief in them “Your kind, the immortals, I suppose you are not used to death as we are and even when we are it is ugly. Come talk to me if you ever wish to talk or alternatively forget.” She held his hand only a moment before letting him go and leaving to join the others. 

Her heart did not break as theirs did. Of course, she was saddened by the death of Gandalf whom she had like very much over the last few days but she did not know him as well or as lovingly as the others. Their reaction was what she found truly saddening. Although young in age (the youngest in the company as she had discovered) Andromeda had seen too many deaths, some she had suffered and some she had caused. In the end she had learned to bury it tight into her chest and move on. 

For a moment, her eyes caught the horizon and her mind wandered back home but quickly her thoughts turned sour as she remembered the graves. Bodies upon bodies piled on top of one another, only to be turned to ashes. The ones she could not save and the ones that needed saving from her. She was not sorry for what she had done but she knew for a while her way was lost. Andromeda shook the thoughts off her head and continued to walk. 

They would arrive at the borders soon and then they would have another day’s journey to the capital according to Aragorn. 

How many hours had passed since their last stop she did not know but she knew that they had arrived by the look on Aragorn’s face. A glimmering large forest stood far ahead of them but at least the destination was now visible. 

The forest was unlike any she had seen and for a moment she expect a nymph to jump from the trees to coax them into some sort of trouble of most enjoyable. Under their feet was beautiful flowers and above them a roof of golden leaves. It was truly magnificent and she felt a long lost sense of peace as she walked through the forest. 

Her company seem to share her opinion by their looks, all but one. Gimli looked nervous “Stay close, young hobbits. They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again!” 

The story of the elf-witch seemed preposterous to her but she did not voice her objections. The woods called to her like the woods of her home. Strangely she remembered the first time her father took her hunting and in the woods her mother taught her how to survive. Xiomara would show her which plants were to be eaten, to be used as medicine, and of course which was poison. Those were some of the happiest of her memories and she smiled despite the grim situation they were in. 

Gimli continued, unaware that her thoughts had left him a while ago “Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!”

Like gods coming down from the heavens the elven archers descended from the trees, aiming their weapons to them. For the first time she did not go for her sword, she knew in an inexplicable way that these forests would do harm unto her unless she did harm unto the forest. 

One of the elves had his arrow aimed directly at Gimli’s face “The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.”

Laughter came rolling down her throat and it echoed through the woods. There was unfiltered joy in there and endless amusement. Her eyes caught the elf captain and she smiled at him as if they were old friends. 

He was tall as his kin and as beautiful. He commanded attention, judging by his posture but she would not call him arrogant. As Aragorn and Legolas spoke to him in a different language the elf listened in respect and responded to them in kind. 

Even though she did not understand this language spoken the urgency and plea in Aragorn voice made her believe that they were trying to secure passage. It was surprising since she had assumed that the passage was secured and guaranteed already. Perhaps without Gandalf the agreement had changed?

“So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!” Gimli’s tone was like a spit in the face. 

Still the elf commander kept his composure “We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days.” She could sense something akin to disgust in his voice. 

“And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!” 

No matter the language it was clear as day that words spoken by Gimli were harsh and insulting, Aragorn placed a hand upon Gimli to hold him back “That was not so courteous.” 

Haldir did not seem to care for he had walked past them, and stopped in front of Frodo “You bring great evil with you.” He declared and turned to Aragorn to announce his final decision “You can go no further.”

Andromeda observed the disagreement between the two men but her attention was stolen when she heard Boromir speak to Frodo in an almost fatherly voice. The man was hardened by war but he carried a softness within him. That would be his downfall. 

“Gandalf’s death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo, don’t carry the weight of the dead.”

“You will follow me.” Haldir had finally yielded though for some reason she suspected it was not done by the hand of Aragorn but someone much more revered by the elf commander. 

Gimli frowned and looked around in distaste “Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back.”

Placing a friendly hand upon his shoulder she tried to calm him down. 

“You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back.” His eyes now upon Frodo he continued “Come, she is waiting.”

The remaining elves lowered their weapons as Haldir spoke to them in elvish, then Aragorn explained to them that they would have to go blindfolded. His eyes lingering on Gimli only for a moment longer than the rest. 

Often distrustful of people she accepted this without question, this feeling of peace although unfamiliar to her felt safe regardless. An unfamiliar elf tied her eyes and took her arm so that he could guide her through the walk. 

Indeed the elf had done a good job as a guide for she had not yet tripped or fell. Her mother often complained that she was a clumsy child when she did not pay attention which made her hypervigilant upon adulthood but still she had times where she would trip on her own feet and remember her mother fondly for it. 

The elf that carried her tried to ask her something in their language but she did not understand, then he spoke elvish to someone else possibly to act as a translator. 

Instantly she recognise the voice as Haldir “My brother wishes to know why you laughed when in the midst of a dangerous situation.” 

The question took her off guard and for the first time she stumbled, her elf keeper was quick and caught her with ease. “Death comes for us all and amongst all that decay how can I refuse myself the smallest of happiness. I do not wish to die without knowing the sound of my own laughter, the feeling of lightness in my chest chasing away the brokenness. I am not a peaceful creature and I do not claim to be but some days when I walk through the battlefields of my home the smell of decay and burnt flesh infesting my lungs, I feel as though I will never know happiness. I will never know the joy of sun kissing my cheeks or bathing in the cold springs of the mountains. I fear I will forget what it means to be human, a woman, and once I was so much more. I laughed because I died wishing to see another war and I fear for my soul, I fear that if I let that happiness pass me by that will be my last. I will run out of joy one day and war shall claim my soul as he had claimed the souls of many before me. I shall turn stone. Cold to the touch with no heart beating. Do I not deserve a one last laugh before that too is stolen from me?” 

Haldir translated as she spoke and there was a tone in his voice that she could not pick up. Silence fell upon the fellowship and she knew they all had heard. 

Andromeda feared deeply that one day she would forget those she loved the most in this world so she laughed in an attempt to remind herself that not only she was alive but she too could be happy once more.

Haldir did not ask any more questions and neither did his brother. They all walked in silence listening to the woods and feeling the night fall upon them like a cloak. 

Eventually they stopped and was carried on top of a place by the elf that guided her. Her elf companion placed her gently on the floor. Soon a cup of water was offered to her as well as some bread like food which she consumed immediately and asked Legolas to thank them on her behalf. 

Sleep found her easily that night and she was lost to this world for the longest of time. She did not wake up even when their elven companions left to drive some orcs away or when someone placed a blanket over her as she slept. Only pleasant dreams entered her mind and upon waking in the morning she suspected the woods had something to do with it. 

Eventually they allowed them to take off their blindfolds and Haldir in his kindness welcomed Gimli as the first dwarf to enter the Golden Woods. 

They fed them breakfast and allowed them some privacy to conduct their morning routines. Andromeda combed her hair and braided it once more. She took her time to change the dressing of her wounds and the elf from before helped her without speaking. He only smiled which she found it to be beautiful. They were all beautiful and she knew some of her gods would be jealous of their beauty. 

Concluding her morning arrangements she returned to the men and smiled upon seeing them ready to leave. She apologised for keeping them waiting and explained that she took the time to redress her wounds. 

Haldir took to leading them once again and he seemed less on edge this time. Chatting with Merry about the Grey Havens and lamenting the time he would have to leave Lórien. Andromeda heard some sadness in his voice but also a strange type of longing. 

She jogged to catch up with them and join the conversation. Andromeda asked him many questions about the elven culture and included Legolas to the conversation also. “I can never see my home either. Enjoy your time here for long before you know it will be the last time you gaze upon these trees. I was travelling before I died before I could see my home again.” 

Haldir looked at her in curiosity which he did not try to hide “You used that phase before and that you died.”

Briefly she looked upon her companions but most of them were in their own worlds and Andromeda had no reason to hide who she was. The tales of her home, her identity as a Spartan woman and warrior, those were things worth knowing, worth remembering. In the minds of these immortal elves, she would live forever as a memory. At least then even if she forgot who she was and even if her land was lost to time, someone would remember and they would know that once upon a time all this was real.

“I am not of your world.” There was longing in her voice, a desire to gaze upon her lands a final time.

Haldir recognised the similar longing and offered her a comforting touch, it was brief and gentle “We have sensed this and we wondered” He admitted to their curiosity openly now. 

Gracing him with a smile as warm as a summer day she told him the tales of her people, not only herself but the heroics of those before her time, and her gods and their beasts. 

Like the day before Haldir translated to his people who had seized all conversation now and listened. Her voice carried them to the faraway lands of heroes and gods. Lands filled with magic and horror. A homeland of honour and war. Andromeda told them of wars and blood but she also told them the tales of love, yearning, and defiance. For hours they listened to her, mesmerised. 

Eventually she her voice grew tired and her mind weary, “I am no bard but I believe I have made them proud today.” Gently she reached for the hand of the elf who had been so kind to ask “Thank you” 

Haldir noticed the vulnerability in her voice and smiled at her. For long he disliked men kind but he knew not all were the same. Aragorn was well known to the elves as an honourable and brave man. Though rare he had seen some of his kind fall in love with mortals and those he had met had been worthy of such love and sacrifice. Perhaps she too was a friend of the elves. 

He squeezed her hand in a friendly manner “We asked Legolas if we should ask and he said you did not trust elves but perhaps he was wrong.” 

Faint blush coloured her cheeks but she did not refute “I did mistrust elves. Beautiful things often come with dangerous consequences but more importantly I do not trust things I cannot kill. He also had an arrow aimed at me so that did not do much for interspecies trust building.” 

Legolas placed his hand upon her shoulder “You still mistrust us?” 

Her eyes darted to his face in surprise but the question made her think “Only a few days have passed since but after what happened in the mines I trust you and everyone in our company. As for the elves in general it is easy to distrust or hate a group as a whole but I have not the time nor the patience to do so individually. In fact for once in my life I am happy to know people death cannot touch, I sense the war coming and I am not blind to the foes you face but I know at least my soul will rest easy knowing the elves will not be lost to it. Not truly.” 

There was both honesty and wisdom in her words that surprised both elves. They saw mortals as children and indeed she was but they both had to acknowledge that she carried wisdom in her that could only come with loss of great things and love. 

Both elves could sense the emotions of their human companion and it felt like a graveyard. 

The silence of the walk only lasted till the hobbits urged them to stop and eat. The elves objected but relented regardless. Andromeda took that time to hydrate and contemplate on her new world. 

She did not know much about the war that was coming but she felt it in the air. Andromeda was always tuned to war and like a bloodhound she could hunt for it. Indeed her last prayer to her gods as she died was to fight in a one last war, a war to end all wars. Then she had woken up in this world with air thick with war and every breath felt final. 

The enemy was unknown to her also and she had much to learn about them. Only names were known to her but she needed more than just names. Aragorn would explain it all to her once they had a moment of peace. 

Her companions however was why she cared so much. It was a strange feeling because she had not trusted them before and she had said so. Even to Aragorn she had stated that they were not friends and implied that they may never be but after the mines there was no way back for her. She was invested in their lives and she felt a deep desire to protect them. In her heart she knew they would protect and care for her also. 

Her father had told her once that there were some things in the battlefield that would change a person forever and no one would be the same after. Death of Gandalf was one of those moments it seemed for she felt bound to these people forever. 

The idea scared her but it thrilled her also for this was a chance to regain the parts she had lost and find her honour. This was her chance to be the champion of just once more instead of a killer of innocents. It was selfish perhaps but it appealed to her regardless. 

However she was not naïve and knew not all would leave this war alive and she would have to lose people she cared for once more. That did not sit well in her heart but the feeling of imminent loss was as familiar to her as home. One day all this would haunt her but she would live with the weight for she knew no other way to live. 

“We are leaving, come on.” Aragorn interrupted her deep thoughts and helped her up from the ground, he seemed like a man who was doing some deep thinking of her own but she did not ask. 

Instead she took his arm and lifted herself up. She dusted off the grass and dirt from her butt and walked off with the warrior at her side. Her decision although made, she did not tell him just yet. First she needed to know more information. In the woods Boromir had said Frodo was carrying a burden and she wished to know what it was. There were many questions and then she would tell them. 

Their walk came to a stop at a hill and upon looking she felt her lungs struggling for a breath. This city that laid in front of them was beautiful. Andromeda had no words to describe and she knew even the most talented of bards or poets would struggle to describe something like this scene. 

“Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.” He presented the city with such pride in his voice and Andromeda understood why he would be so saddened by the idea of never seeing these woods again. 

They walked inside the city in silence for her company was rendered speeches by the beauty. Even Gimli observed the beauty in front of him with awe. Haldir led them through the stairways amongst the trees and finally they arrived at the grand court of the Lady and Lord of Lothlórien. 

From the stairs ascended the most beautiful couple she had ever laid eyes on. Upon looking at the beauty of her she knew moon would cover herself in shame for she surely knew she could never be as beautiful as Lady Galadriel of the woods. 

Lord Celeborn was equally beautiful and when he spoke his voice rang through her like a strong wind or tide “Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him.” 

The mention of Gandalf instantly snapped her out of her awe filled daydream. Sadness made a home in their eyes and Lady Galadriel looked at them as if she knew and perhaps she did “Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow.” 

Legolas spoke on their behalf for the rest did not have the heart to “He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.”

Galadriel looked upon Legolas and she knew his agony, the shared pain they all felt “Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose.” Then her gaze was upon Gimli whom she knew blamed himself for insisting on the path and was saddened by the slaying of his kin “Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief.”

Boromir stood next to Andromeda and as Lady Galadriel turned her gaze on him he seemed very uncomfortable. She wanted to reach out to him as a friend yet she resisted the urge for this was not the place for it. The desire to do so however seemed to attract the attention of the Lady herself.

Her gaze was now upon Andromeda “As Gandalf falls to the shadows you rose from them, why do you think that is child?” Her voice echoed through her mind

If she had not been witness to all she had the voice in her mind would scare her “I know not but perhaps my gods were kind to me. I would like to believe they were.” Equally she spoke within her own mind. 

“What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost.” Celeborn spoke to his wife and temporarily took her attention away. 

“The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true.” Galadriel’s eyes bore into each their souls searching for the truth she had spoken of. 

Her eyes landed on Sam eventually and she offered her the most gracious smile in the world “Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace.”

Haldir returned in order to accompany them back to the ground where an area was provided for them to rest as long as they desired. They would stay in the woods for a month the longest but with the enemy ever present Aragorn knew any plans made could change in an instant. 

Each had many things to consider and none talked as they built their tents and settled into their new camp. 

The silence broke with the most beautiful singing she had ever heard in her life. She sat up from where she had made camp and laid, and listen to the music. 

“A lament for Gandalf.” Legolas seemed heartbroken as he explained

Looking up the trees Merry tried to see the elves that were singing “What do they say about him?”

“I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near.” Legolas looked truly broken, his voice carried only pain. 

Andromeda stood up and walked toward the elf in silent movements, she took his hand in hers and led him to the roots of the trees. They sat down under the tree and she held him in her arms as she had done so before. War broke many men and her arms were strong, her will unyielding. She had held her own husband like this as he broke down in front of her very eyes.

Sad smile crossed her lips as this was the first time she allowed herself to think of her husband, long dead. 

There were no words that passed between them. Only his head laid upon her chest, and her arms holding him firmly in place. He was a worried and he did not cry, they listened to the elves sing and he allowed himself to find comfort in the presence of a friend. 

Elves felt with intense potency and death of their own kind unfamiliar to them. Losing someone like him was unthinkable. Gandalf who had been as old as time, as wise as the elf kind and sometimes more. He should not have been the one to die such a violent death. 

Holding him in her arms till the night fully cloaked over Lórien, she eventually fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Legolas carried her back to her tent and placed a gentle kiss upon her temple as he laid her back down, he believed her to be of good heart. Hardened perhaps but still a good heart and strong constitution. If she decided to come with them he would welcome her.

The sleep was indeed peaceful but during the night she woke up upon hearing two men talk. Focusing herself she identified them as Boromir and Aragorn. They must have been located somewhere near her tent but she could not see them. 

Aragorn was trying to convince him to rest as the others did at this late hour “Take some rest. These borders are well-protected.”

However Boromir seemed to be troubled deeply “I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me ‘Even now there is hope left.’ but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?”

Andromeda felt like an intruder into the conversation and she tried to focus her attention to any other sound but theirs. 

Still she could hear Aragorn as clear as day “I have seen the White City, long ago.”

“One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guards shall take up the call: “The Lords of Gondor have returned!” There was a dream in his tone, a joy and hope he thought he had lost long ago. 

Boromir was a good man, a brave man who only wanted to do right by his people. Tomorrow she would tell them of her decision to stay and by gods she would help him not only find his hope again but achieve what he desired the most in this world. 

Her thoughts still tuned into Boromir she fell back into sleep, allowing her dreams to carry her into faraway places. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

Helios brought the sun back into her life and allowed the warmth kiss her lips and the lights dance on top of her eyelids till she parted them. Loudly she yawned and then stretched much like a cat waking from a lazy slumber. 

Indeed this had been the most peaceful she had been in her entire life and she was glad that the others allowed her to sleep as long as she had. Andromeda doubted that she would ever find this kind of peace again. 

The smell of cooked meat reached her and lulled her out of her tent into the camp fire they had carefully lit. “You missed the breakfast with the other elves but it’s time for second breakfast now, come join us” 

Her hobbits smiled at her and she returned in kind, she patted each on the head before sitting down to eat with them. “Good morning to you my brave hobbits and thank you for your gracious invite.” 

For a moment she closed her eyes and allowed her senses to feast before it had to end. The food tasted like haven and she gave Sam a kiss for being the perfect cook. 

“Legolas is with the other elves but Aragorn is supposed to be here soon. He says he’s gonna teach us how to fight with a sword.” Merry’s excitement was contagious and he made everyone else smile, then he pointed towards a giant tree and continued “Boromir and Gimli are over there playing checkers. I think Gimli is winning.”

Her eyes darted towards the game of checkers set up on the ground and she smiled as she observe the small moment of joy passing between them. She decided to join them “Good morning, how goes the day?”

Both of them looked up from their game and offered her a warm smile “Gimli is schooling me on the fine arts of checkers. A smart men would admit defeat and leave two games ago.”

Gimli laughed, “A smart man would.” 

She bit her bottom lip as she tried to prevent a grin but eventually she failed “Where did you find checkers?”

Boromir stood up from the ground, dusting off his simple tunic “The elves brought us some supplies including clothes and somethings to occupy our minds as we rest. Which reminds me they brought you some clothes as well in case you wanted to wash yours and take a bath” He grinned as he shook his still wet hair, causing droplets to land on her face “The hot spring they have is marvellous.” 

Idea of a bath lit up her face “If you need an excuse to leave this game without losing more of your dignity I would appreciate a guide to the springs.” 

He looked at Gimli to see if he would mind “Go on lass, I’ll manage without your pretty face.” 

Boromir bowed his head and offered her his arm “Come, I’ll take you to your new clothes first then the spring.”

The elves had been generous indeed, they had provided her with tunics and dresses. Boromir informed her that the dress was for the formal welcoming dinner tonight. He also handed her some soaps and lotions provided by the elves. “The tunics are much more comfortable than I expected”

Andromeda started to dig through her own belonging and pulled out a Spartan tunic. It was white and simple with golden pins to keep everything in place. “The tunics I will keep for later. I would like to wear my own when the weather permits me.” 

Once again he offered her his arm which she gladly took. They had a bit of a walking to do but this presented Boromir with the opportunity he needed. “I did not get the chance to thank you for before, I am sorry about your shield.” 

Her lips parted like a passage as she offered him the most beautiful smile he had seen “Perhaps you will now accept that I have a place in war both as a woman and a warrior for I intend to come with you or do I still need to fight you?” 

He patted the hand she had on his arm and returned his smile “I am afraid I will always see you as a woman my lady but I will do well to remember you are also a warrior. It will be my honour to fight side by side with you” He paused and looked at her for a moment, then he continued “You need not to prove me wrong a second time but should you find yourself in need of a worthy sparring partner I will be happy to oblige.” 

Andromeda felt her chest swell in happiness for she had thought she had lost his friendship “I must admit for a while I thought you disliked me. The first night in the mines you seemed disgusted…” 

His face turned red upon realising she had caught that look, he had never intended for her to do so “I was not disgusted, not of you at least. You said you had no honour, I disagreed.” 

If only he knew then perhaps he would think differently of her “Don’t tell the others of my decision to stay, I would like to speak to Aragorn first and get some answers.” 

Boromir nodded and came to a stop “This is as far as I’ll go, the spring is right ahead and if you leave your armour and clothes by the spring someone will collect them. Farewell for now.” He gave her a full length formal bow and turned to leave. 

Andromeda chuckled to herself thinking how much her husband would like him, he would say that Boromir liked her a bit too much but he would like him nonetheless. 

Her body cried in happiness as she lowered herself into the warm waters of the spring. Dried blood, sweat, and mud came off her body in layers as she scrubbed herself clean with the soap. Her hair smelled like spring itself once she was done using the lotions. Her muscles ached and her body relaxed in a way that she had missed. It had been a while since she could bathe in privacy and in length. 

Only when a very shy elf came and collected her clothes that she decided she had spent enough time in the springs. Donning her Spartan tunic (which was only a little bit longer than the one she previously wore) and sandals, she went to find Aragorn to have that discussion they needed to have. 

Finding him had not been as hard, she followed the sounds of metals clashing and there he was in the middle of a fight with Boromir. Showing the hobbits how to fight. For a moment she watched him simply instruct them which reminded her of her own father teaching her everything he thought a warrior should know. He never saw her as a soldier since by his own admission she would be terrible at following orders just because she was given them, but he always treated her as a warrior and raised her to uphold Spartan code of honour.

“Both of you are fine instructors but you forget one crucial thing. The hobbits are always going to fight those who are considerably stronger and larger than them.”

Boromir smiled upon seeing her as did Aragorn who invited her to join them “Perhaps you can show them then?” 

Though she had come to collect Aragorn she did know this was important too. “Before I show you here are the fact as we know them. Hobbits you are short, in terrible shape, slow, and don’t have much strength but you lot are awfully clever. Instead of fighting you need to focus on giving yourselves enough time to run if possible or kill. However it breaks my heart to teach you such skill.” 

Boromir took a step back from the field and left Aragorn as her opponent “Sam remember how you dove underneath the legs of the troll, just like that your first priority is to evade. Keep your guard up” she showed them how to position themselves and their weapons “Be patient and when you see an opening go for the soft spots in their body” Using Aragorn as an example she demonstrated each spot within their reach “I once brought a giant of a man down by cutting his tendons on both his feet and knee, then you go behind him and cut his throat like this” She mimicked the action on her partner once more. “You should not try to fight them head on like me or these two does. You should protect yourself from getting damage, do not allow your opponent to get a hold of you if you can and fight dirty whenever possible.”

In a quick but cheap move he wrestled her to the ground and held her in a headlock “Like this?” 

Andromeda felt him laugh behind her which in return caused her to laugh “Exactly like that” She tapped on his arm and he let go of her. Still on the ground she turned to the hobbits “I hate to say this little ones but when an enemy larger than you is trying to kill you, your objective is to either run or kill it before it kills you. Use your clever minds. Let Artemis guide you for she is the cleverest of hunters.” With her hand she gestured for them all to sit and even the warriors followed “Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and she does not suffer the foolishness of men. The Aloadae were the twin sons of our god Poseidon and as young boys they grew enormously but their growth never stopped. These boys were aggressive, volatile, and it was said that they could only be killed by each other. Brother had to slay brother. One day they boasted that they were going to grow so big that they could reach Olympus, the house of our gods, and take Artemis and Hera as their wives against their will. The gods were afraid for they could not be killed but Artemis knew better and she was not afraid. Clever as she was she turned herself into the most beautiful doe, and on the day the brothers were out hunting she jumped between them. In the heat of the hunt both brothers threw their spears at the doe but Artemis was quicker than their spears. With her out of the way the brothers’ spears found each other instead.” Her eyes scanned each hobbit and she reached out to touch their cheeks affectionately “Moral of the story is let the motherfuckers kill each other, a battlefield is a disorganised mess and I know you hobbits are great at getting into trouble. Lead them to mistakes, confusion, and use your cleverness to make them do your job.” 

It seemed that Aragorn was pleased with her words and her quick demonstration. She would not intervene further into their training for he was a great warrior himself and would not lead them wrong. She had just wanted to teach them a few things and have fun messing with Aragorn. “Hobbits you have my full permission to use these tactics on Boromir while I steal away Aragorn for an important conversation.” 

He had a curious look in his eyes, he stood up and helped her up, then they started to walk away from the fields. Leaving Boromir to train the hobbits. 

Aragorn offered her friendly smile “They have grown very fond of you and not just the hobbits. You have comforted Gimli and Legolas in their time of great need. You saved Boromir’s life, risking your own. I kept my distance because I wanted to make a fair assessment of you both as a warrior and as a woman. If you decide to stay with us then we would love to have you.” 

“Boromir told you” There was a slight hurt in her voice but she kept it hidden from him. 

However, he picked up on it “Don’t be angry with him, he told me so I would have the time to consider everything. This is no ordinary war and our foe is beyond us all for now.” 

That seemed fair given the topic and from an objective view she understood, still she wanted to be the one to tell him. In fact she was excited for it “I understand, now about those questions I had. First things first what the fuck!”

Her reaction was not what he had been expecting and it caught him so off guard that he could not stop himself from laughing. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he continued to laugh and finally he had an answer ready “Fucked if I know my lady.” 

It took them a while to get themselves in order, both had gone through such stressful ordeals but had kept it together so that others did not had to. Andromeda had died and came back to life in a different world so far from hers. She had to face the betrayal of a friend and the reality of never having to see home. Aragorn had lost the only woman he had loved, whether she stayed or left for the undying lands his heartache remained the same. Then he had to watch a great friend fall and had to take up the role of the leader. A role he had avoided most of his life. The Fellowship’s fate was now upon his shoulders and Frodo too. He had to keep it together and so did she, neither had the luxury to do otherwise. 

That small moment of unrestricted outburst was exactly what they needed but the world did not stop on their accord. He smiled a sad smile as he started to tell her about the rings of power and the war that followed and the war that about to break loose. 

Frodo’s burden was the most heartbreaking to hear. It was thrusted upon him by fate and a bit of bad luck. 

Andromeda placed her hand on his shoulder and she looked at him in the eyes as she spoke “I do not know all the perils of your world but I will help you carry this burden. I will be your shield when you need me to and your spear against our enemies. I cannot help Frodo, that burden belongs to him but you do not have to carry yours alone my friend.”

He pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on top her head. “Thank you.” Because although he had Legolas as his second in command, this burden felt too much at times and after losing Gandalf they needed someone like her. “You may tell the others in any manner you see fit.” He would at least give her that. 

The news of her decision to become a permanent member of the Fellowship was received as positively as could be when marching to one’s possible death. There was wine and merriment involved and that night at the official dinner to welcome them as guests she told her decision to the Lord and Lady of the woods. Both of which did not seem surprised but shared a fond look amongst themselves. 

Over the days that followed she divided her time between training, and playing checkers with Gimli, she also often went to long runs with Aragorn and sparred with him or Boromir depending on their availability.

Legolas however seemed to be occupied by his elven kin which they all found it very understandable, he often disappeared in the morning and returned towards dusk. 

They all seemed to find themselves in a routine and Andromeda appreciated the simplicity that came with it but she knew these times could not last. Soon they would have to leave the woods and throw themselves into the dead centre of a war. 

The routine broke when Haldir returned from his duties and asked if she would join him for a walk. He had been thinking of her for a while and he simply wished to talk to her more. He took her to a garden filled with some of the most colourful and beautiful flowers she had seen and he taught her how to braid the flowers into crowns which he then placed upon her head. In return she showed him how her mother used to braid the flowers into her hair and covered his golden hair with delicate purple flowers. 

They talked about many things such as poetry and she even read him from the scrolls she had with her and eventually gifted them to him. 

Haldir also asked her many questions about her childhood and seemed particularly interested about all the stray animals she brought home over the years. He was surprised to learn that she was only sixteen years of age when she left home to travel in search of a war. To him that seemed like a young age and it was both for elves and humans. He understood why she had to though and told her about the times he ventured into the world. He had seen great places, many kingdoms that belonged to both elves and humans. He admitted that he had never seen a dwarven establishment and asked her about the mines very hesitantly. 

The day seemed to pass so quickly that she found it not to be enough. He promised to find her again when he was free and he did kept that promise as often as he could. He took her to many places, talked to her about various subjects, and tried to teach her how to make her own bow. She failed on the last one but the experience and time with him was very valuable. 

Quickly he became her best friend and she knew she allowed this development because she carried no fear of him dying. Death could not take one more person from her. 

Haldir walked her back to their camp and placed a gentle kiss upon her crown before leaving. He would not be back for a while and this saddened her dearly. 

They had already been there for the majority of three weeks. Aragorn was making plans to leave, and preparations were underway. 

Legolas had found a craftsmen to make her new boots appropriate for the terrain and the weather. They were also fashioned in a way that would protect her legs from most damage. They came up to her knees and the metal was engraved in delicate motives. They were beautiful but also the reminder of their numbered days. 

Deep in her thoughts she did not notice Legolas sit next to her, only when he touched her hand that she jumped up and cursed his name. 

He chuckled softly and his eyes twinkled with mischief, he had intended to spook her “You did that on purpose!” Playfully she slapped his arm with the back of her hand “So mean for an elf, I would expect such behaviour from Gimli not you.” 

His eyes grew big as he pretended to be offended by her words “No need to get vulgar, I apologise” though it was clear that he held fondness for the dwarf and found the comparison humorous as opposed to offensive. 

Andromeda smiled at him broadly, amused “What brings you to my corner of the woods?” 

He shrugged as though he had no agenda and he did not “I only seek your company, our days here are limited I doubt we will be able to have a moment to sit down and idly chat.” 

Patting down to the empty space between her legs she told him to sit down. “Come join me here.”

He did as he was told without question but made a surprised sound as he felt her hands undoing the braids on his hair. “You are a different woman when you are not fighting” He observed and was nervous to voice it so. 

Her hands gently worked the braids “I am not different but war demands that I eat my own heart, it demands that I…” Her breath caught in her throat, for a moment she did not speak “I trust you not only with my life but with the most intimate part of me, my heart. I can be soft and laugh, and make crowns of flowers without fear of losing. I have lost everyone that I ever dared to love but I feel in my heart that I must dare to do so again. I have forgotten how to love but all the dead parts of me now alive, so I love and laugh, and dance, and sing as I did once before. I have abandoned my exile.” 

His heart broke for her because not only he could feel it in her words but also in the way her hands slightly trembled, the sadness mixed with hope emanating from her. He leaned a bit back, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while and she murmured an old nursery rhyme she remembered. 

Then as if nothing had transpired they returned to his braiding, this time she actually started the braid, her fingers worked with the speed of someone who had gone through the process many times. At some point her hand brushed the tip of his ear and he let out the most delightful and shocked voice she had ever heard. 

Andromeda snorted in an unladylike fashion as she realised the cause, “Sensitive huh?” 

Legolas shook his head positively “It doesn’t hurt, and it is not like being tickled. It is pleasurable, and intimate. I was caught off guard.” 

“I know the feeling you are describing, I personally prefer kisses being trailed up my neck or my thighs.” 

He turned around and looked at her curiously “Are you married?”

For a moment she did not understand why he would ask that but then she realised “I once was but I have been with both men and women long before my marriage. For my people marriage is more about procreating and we enjoy pleasure too much to limit ourselves. My mother was not married to my father when they conceived me. The men and women of Sparta has many appetites and my own appetite has surpassed theirs since my girlhood.”

Legolas played with the idea in his mind and found it acceptable, her culture seemed very different from elven. It was different from the culture of men too. “Elves love only once in their life time and physical intimacy is seen sacred for my people, it binds us to each other. It is marriage but also more.” 

“My people saw marriage as a duty to be fulfilled, love is not required only children.” She rested her hand on his shoulder before she spoke once more “I was lucky that my husband loved me and I love him. Those kinds of attachments were seen unfavourable by some, they believed love made us weak in the battlefield forgetting that it was love herself Ares took as his most precious. Kneeled only before her.”

“Who is love?” Legolas asked with a soft voice and the curiosity of a men who has never loved as such.

So Andromeda told him the story of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, and pleasure. “But my people knew she was also a warrior goddess” Then she told him how goddess of love seduced and poured all her love into the god of war. How he loved her endlessly and shamelessly. She braided his hair and told him love stories till she could no longer keep her eyes open…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

Boromir sat by himself at the edge of the training grounds, exhausted from practice and the way his mind kept going back to the ring. If only he could have it he could help his people, he could save Gondor and his father. The ring whispered to him so and he knew deep from his heart that it was lies, all of it was lies yet a part of him hoped. That hope would be the death of him. 

Ever since Gandalf had fallen he had lost all hope, he did not see a way out of this war. The ring however offered him a light. Powers beyond his imagination to help Gondor, restore his beloved country to what it once was. 

It kept playing in his mind over and over again like the never ending drums of Moria. 

The hand that was placed on his shoulder was familiar but he did not look up to greet her as she made room for herself. “What troubles you my friend?” 

Her voice forced him to look at her, his eyes took in the beauty in front of him. He wanted her so much, he wanted to feel her soft skin again his own. Her dark hair was always braided but he wished to see it come undone. He wished to see her come undone. Then her thighs, those damn thighs would haunt him to his dying days. 

He would not have her though, could not have her. The girl was too young even though that was easy to forget. She often looked calculating, cold, and feral as she fought but when she laughed her youth came back to her deep green eyes and Boromir knew he could never have her. 

Those eyes would haunt him too. 

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he reached out to take her hand and held it firmly against his chest “I fear for my heart. I feel it grow weak each day and soon it may parish.” 

Under her palm she could feel his chaotic heartbeat “Tell me so I can ease your heart, let me in for once I know you do not let others in, not long enough to help you.”

He closed his eyes and for a moment wondered what it would feel like to be comforted by her “The ring calls to me, begs me to take him. It whispers vile things, asking me to hurt Frodo and you.” 

Andromeda adjusted herself to be right in front of him, her eyes burning through his “The ring speaks to me also. He tells tales of war and power. Blood and honey as much as I can devour. It sings to my mind but it sings no different song than my own heart.” She rested her forehead on his “It knows not that I am already the consort of war himself. I shall do all that the ring whispers to me. I shall do them for the fellowship. For once my hunger will swallow what is dark.” 

In swift movements she stood up and pulled him up to his feet. Silently she guided him back into the thick forest near where the hot springs were. Her hands on his cheeks, then his neck and shoulders, following a trail down his arms to his hands. She took his hands and placed them on her waist. 

“A gift from one friend to the other” Then she kissed him gently, her lips as soft as he had imagined and she tasted of the mints she loved chewing so much. 

For a moment he allowed himself to be consumed by her, allowed himself to believe that she loved him even though he knew that she did not. She understood the darkness in him and was offering him comfort in the softness of her skin.

He made love to her on the forest ground and took everything she was willing to give to him. He was gentle as he trailed kisses on her neck, and he was kind as he entered her in search of a release far beyond his reach. 

Boromir knew that he would not see the end of this war, he suspected that she knew this also. His resolve perished each day and his heart grew weak. For a moment though he found hope through her and that was enough. 

Neither of them spoke of that afternoon ever again and he never asked for more than she could have given her. It was a gift between friends. Boromir knew that she offered comfort to everyone in the ways they needed the most and she knew he needed something soft to touch, something alive and would stay alive.

He knew this was not the love he felt for her and because of that he never asked for her love. Just her friendship and they spent their remaining time in the woods as they had done so before. Two friends who understood each other, one did not know how to die and the other could not think of ways to stay alive. It was a shame that they had met at the wrong time. 

Gimli waited patiently as she braided flowers into his beard, and his hair. He had seen her do it to others and wasn’t surprised when she asked him for permission. She was focused on the braid and nothing else, part of her tongue darted between her lips as she bit down in concentration. Gimli watched her in interest. Like others he had been surprised to find someone young and full of life inside the warrior she presented outside. 

They often played checkers together and she would tell him tales from home and he did the same. He even started to teach her bits of his own language. They mostly did it to make fun of Aragorn and Legolas who often spoke elvish with each other when they didn’t want others to understand. In an effort to fight this injustice she was learning Khuzdul so that she and Gimli could talk shit about them both right in front of each other. They never said anything actually mean but it was fun to make fun of them, it felt light hearted and Gimli was happy to be laughing and sharing something dear to him. 

He had grown fond her quickly, his distrust of the unknown disappeared after Moria. He saw her as a little sister and affectionately referred her as such. “Aragorn says we leave in two days’ time you ready?”

Her eyes shifted towards where Aragorn was seated with Boromir, playing chess “I am but I am conflicted also.” Upon realising he was confused, she further explained “My heart aches for the war ahead, I can feel my teeth sharpen themselves in anticipation but I have not felt peace in such long time and I know that I will never see these woods again.” 

“If we survive the war namadith I’ll bring you back to these woods myself.” He pulled her braid in an affectionate manner, and offered her a big smile. 

Andromeda loved that term ‘namadith’ which meant little sister and she had not been anyone’s sister before. “That’s a promise then, you and me.” She tugged at his beard as he had done to her braid “Now you have no choice but to survive or I’ll tell everyone that dwarves breaks promises.” 

“Aye! I cannot have you going around telling lies” He laughed at her empty threats, happy to see her get some of her cheer back. 

It took her another thirty minutes to finish but once she was done Gimli looked like a forest nymph. She paraded him around the campsite to show others of her work, and the consensus was that he looked mighty handsome in his flowers. 

That night they all slept knowing full well that this would be their last wink of peaceful sleep in a long while, tomorrow would be spent in preparations and the day after they would leave. 

Orcs aside she was warned against the Uruk-hai which they were surely to meet on their way to Mordor, the closer they got to their target the stronger their enemies grew. Andromeda loved war but she never underestimated the destruction it caused or the demands it made, she was not afraid but she was not marching there thinking it would be easy.

During the night she woke up hearing some sort of a struggle near her tent, when she went out to check it out she saw Legolas was woken also. He motioned towards Frodo who was having a nightmare, and neither of them knew what to do. 

Kneeling besides him Andromeda gently shook him to see if he would wake up, at first he did not so she tried harder, still there was no response. “Get Aragorn this isn’t normal.” 

Legolas made a sharp head gesture in acknowledgement and went to wake up Aragorn, meanwhile she tried to shake Frodo awake to avail. 

“Does he breathe?”

Her eyes met Aragorn’s as she nodded affirmatively “Yet he seems completely unaware, I tried shaking him awake but…” 

He checked his pulse, then his temperature “He is burning up, it’s the ring.” 

To that Andromeda took a step back from him as if she was burnt by hot iron. Legolas held her before she could fall backwards and lifted her up. He saw both fear and guilt in her eyes. “Tell me” His voice softly coaxed out the answer from him. 

Her eyes turned to Frodo’s chest where the ring rested inside his shirt “The ring demands I take him to be united with his master. He demands I do so or else he will kill Frodo and anyone else who bears him.”

Legolas’s arms wrapped around her protectively and pulled her away from the hobbit. The others had woke up by the commotion and watched silently as she admitted something private. Only Boromir had known that the ring was talking to her. 

“We will wake him Andromeda, this isn’t on you” He pulled her to his chest and they watched as Aragorn tried to wake Frodo up. 

Eventually he succeeded by using some elven healing magic and Frodo woke up with a scream that shook the forest, they knew things much worse was about to come. “We leave at the first lights of tomorrow.” 

They all returned to their tents but none of them slept until exhaustion took over. The morning came sooner than they wanted it to and they found themselves in front of the Lord and Lady of the Woods, saying their farewells. 

Lord Celeborn was the first one to speak “Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes” 

They all accepted their cloaks with the exception of Andromeda who seemed to be attached to her own red cloak. It felt like she was losing her identity by one thing at a time. 

Haldir who was there to see them off, touched her shoulder with the familiarity of a friend and whispered to her ear the words of comfort she wished to hear. Then he helped her out of her old cloak into the new one. “Keep it with you, red is your colour.” He tucked a loose hair behind her ear “Wear the elven one for now, it will keep you hidden but when you need to be seen once more, it will be waiting for you.”

Of course she did not dare cry but in her heart she knew this to be a goodbye. In her silent heartbreak she had not notice Lady Galadriel move forward, presenting them all with gifts fit for kings. 

“My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin.” Her eyes shone bright in delight as she observed Legolas. Then she presented Merry and Pippin with dagger which they unsheathed in excitement “These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage.” Both hobbits looked at her in awe and swallowed their fears. “And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain.”

Sam seemed grateful for the gift yet still a bit disappointed “Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?”

Lady Galadriel smiled at him knowingly but did not respond verbally. Instead she moved on to Andromeda and presented her with a new shield. It was made of a metal she did not know but it looked far stronger than any of her shields before. It was a medium sized shield but large enough take considerable damage and allow her to make some damage of her own. 

Placing her old shield down at her feet, she strapped her new one on her back and thanked the lady for the most gracious gift. 

Galadriel took her hands in her own, speaking in a soft, serene voice “You fear you will lose yourself in this world but fear not my child for you will redefine yourself. Never before you have allowed yourself to be just a woman and although this world is different from yours, you will not bend to it. Your spirit and heart will not be lost to time as you fear and parts of you that you have lost will find their way back into your heart. Do not fear the change, do not fear yourself, you are not what you believe yourself to be.” 

Speechless, Andromeda could only look at her in awe and watch as she moved on to speak to Gimli but she did not look for what gifts he received or listened to what was said. It was only when Haldir took a hold of her that she regained some of her composure. “Lady speaks in wisdom, listen to your heart Andromeda.” 

Collecting her old shield from the ground, she presented it to Haldir “This belonged to my father once, and it saw him through many battles as it did me. Keep it safe, I may come to collect it one day.” 

He took the shield from her hands and smiled at her with gratitude but his eyes showed greater sadness in them “I will never see you again will I?”

Her hands reached to cup his face, his skin cool and soft underneath her calloused hands, “I doubt it my love. I fear that this is it for you are destined to go to places I cannot follow. Either war or old age will take me and I know not what awaits me after but I know you will not be there so my dear remember this well, I have never known a soul as kind or as gentle as you. My dearest marchwarden, my dearest friend, I have been blessed by my gods to have a second life and I have been blessed once more to have met you and call you my friend. Keep me in your heart always for I cannot stay in your arms any longer, I fear it may kill me.” Placing a soft kiss upon his lips, she took a step back and walked towards the boats. 

His last words to her was “Guren nallatha nalú achenin le” and although she heard them she did not have the heart to look back. 

The kiss she had gifted him was not the kiss of a lover, it was a goodbye for they both knew they would never see each other again. The very idea broke their hearts but she knew at least in his, she would have a forever home. 

Legolas was the only one who heard the conversation and he felt his heart break for the two of them. He knew theirs was not love in the sense that he did not love her as Aragorn loved Arwen nor did she but theirs was love none the less and loss of it hurt them both. 

He helped her get into the boat he shared with Gimli, and pushed it off the shore before jumping in himself and taking the paddle. 

Lady Galadriel stood on the shores with her hand raised in farewell, Lord Celeborn besides her but there was no sign of Haldir who had returned to his beloved forest.

They travelled in silence for a while, her eyes focused on her own hands and nothing more. Her hands seemed more like weapons than hands to her and she wondered why she was ever allowed to hold gentle things in them. 

Everything she ever loved died. 

Gimli was mourning a loss also “I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me.”

Legolas looked up to him in interest “What was her gift?”

There was pride in Gimli’s voice as he reminisced the moment “I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three.” 

Legolas looked at him in both awe and surprise for he knew the significance of such gift, he smiled happily to his companion but kept the story to himself. 

For the first few hours she did not speak but she did eat when she was offered lembas which was at least some progress. Gimli tried to engage her but even he gave up eventually. He patted her on the knee and hoped that she would recover soon. 

Her first words that day came after the set up camp on the shore, right before they were due to go to sleep. She turned to Legolas who had the first watch, her head bowed like a wilted flower “His last words, I know you heard them, what did he say?” 

Legolas did not have the heart to tell her but he did regardless “My heart shall weep until I see thee again”

A sad smile crossed Andromeda’s lips and she took her sword and shield from the ground before leaving into the forest. Aragorn looked behind her in concern, and decided not to follow only when Legolas told him that he could hear her. 

However he did not tell him that she was crying in silence, in the shadows without a sound. Andromeda would keep it together, she would not break no matter the loss but still she was human and she needed to cry some nights too. 

Legolas gave her as much privacy as he could but eventually he had to send Aragorn to collect her for the woods were dangerous and spies were everywhere. 

Three of them sat by the fire for a while. They did not talk, just stared at the fire until it was time to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review, they are what keeps me writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

First night had been restless for all and they knew the following nights would be worse but still they braved the river once again come morning. Aragorn woke them up at dawn and together in silence they prepared the boats and left. They would row until they reached past the canyon, then stop for the night. 

Hobbits got into their boats with their respective humans, and Andromeda joined Legolas and Gimli as before. This time however, she was determined to be the one to row. The idea of passing a day without a contribution made her feel useless, and she had strong arms. 

It took a bit of convincing but Legolas did agreed that he was better utilised as a navigator on the account of his sharp eyes. He could spot an enemy long before any of the humans did. 

Lembas got passed around towards noon but she did not eat much. During her stay with the elves she had indulged in plenty of food but it was scares now. She ate only what she absolutely needed. Enough that she was healthy and energised but she rationed very carefully. 

Occasionally they talked in whispers and sometimes she hummed them songs from home but generally they were silent. Each of them had many things on their minds, heavily weighting them down. 

Andromeda could only hope that they did not drown. 

Floating through the Anduin, Legolas warned them of the Uruk-hai. Upon looking they all could see them running through the woods towards the river. They seemed to be on a hunt. 

Aragorn signalled them to row slightly faster but they had to be careful not to make noise or attract any unwanted attention. Successfully they reached their destination past the canyon, and hid the boats after unloading for the day. 

Andromeda approached Boromir and Aragorn who seemed to be talking by the water. Something moved in the river and attracted their attention. “Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he’s too clever a waterman.” 

“And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous.” Boromir seemed genuinely concerned by the prospects and so was she. 

From where she stood, she watched them like an intruder in her own space. 

Boromir spoke once more after a period of silence “Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength.”

“There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us.” Aragorn’s words were harsh and she could see the hurt crossing Boromir’s face. 

Frustrated and unable to do anything physically, Boromir lashed out in a verbal manner “You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that.” His words cut deep to Aragorn who started to walk away but he pulled him by the arm as he continued the lashing “You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are.”

In anger Aragorn yanked his arm back from his grasp “I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city.”

Andromeda thought of interfering but she felt Legolas place a hand on her arm to prevent her from doing just that. She returned to the camp instead, giving Boromir some time to cool off before she went to him.

Instead she found herself seeking Aragorn. He was talking to Frodo by the edge of the camp, trying to convince him to eat something. Sam had tried before and failed. Everything felt too much, the burden on its own was larger than he thought he could carry but after the night with Lady Galadriel and his nightmares trying to kill him just two days ago. Frodo was grasping at the straws of his sanity. 

He was going to need Sam more than he knew. 

Frodo saw her approach them and took this as an opportunity to escape from the conversation he was having. He left his place to Andromeda and returned to his sleeping bag to seek some solitude. 

“Heard us arguing then?”

Andromeda let out a dry chuckle “You and Boromir or you and Frodo? Suppose I heard both.”

He sighed in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes focused on the ground instead of her “Boromir has a good heart, he wants to do right by his people but I feel him change.”

“He is dying” Her words caused him to look at her for the first time “He wishes to do good but his resolve is broken, he is a drowning men gripping to his own hair. He is desperate and the ring speaks to him as it does to me.” 

His eyes fell down in shame once more, he was a leader but he did not know what to do “He does not see the dangers of the ring or what it would mean to bring it to Gondor. I– don’t know how to help.” 

“He cannot see, he is panicking and he is lost.” Andromeda took his arm and placed it around her shoulder, making herself a space to be closer to him “We will bring him back from the edge. I, however, have a related question. During the argument he accused you of hiding who you are, you can tell me or not I will die by your command regardless. You earned that much but still I ask as a friend, will you tell?”

He pulled her a bit closer and placed a kiss on top of her head “I am the rightful king of Gondor…” he told her the brief version of what the title entailed, the secrecy behind, and how he came to learn it. 

Aragorn noticed her shake with a stifled laughter “Never have I ever travelled with such royalty before. I recently learned that Legolas is a prince and now you.” 

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, knowing Legolas kept the information secret.

“Haldir told me in the passing, he didn’t know Legolas was hiding it from public knowledge.”

One less secret to be guarded, he thought “Come on, time for rest my friend. Tomorrow will be a long day.” 

The following few days passed relatively uneventful, they often left at dawn and camped on the shore at night. Few hours of sleep and occasionally very small fire kept them going. They had an almost brush with some orcs but they were killed swiftly and without much noise. They did not seemed to be the part of the main hunting party of Uruks that was after them. 

On the fifth day however, an argument broke amongst themselves. Once again Boromir tried to convince them to go to Gondor and things go physical between them. Andromeda stepped in hoping to break up the fight but he ended up attacking her also. 

Gimli and Legolas had stayed back because they had hoped her presence alone would be enough, that he wouldn’t hurt the person he had fallen in love with. But the darkness that haunted him was so deep that he had trouble recognising friend from foe. 

He approached Andromeda during the night when it was her turn to keep watch. Her back was against the rocks as to prevent anyone from sneaking up on her, her eyes carefully scanned the every inch of the forest and she listened to the river in case she heard Gollum. The creature had been following them still, though they hoped to lose him sometime soon. 

Boromir stood in front of her like an apologetic child, his hands fidgeted as he was restless, he avoided looking at her in the eyes, but eventually he built up the courage to speak “My lady Andromeda, I would beg your forgiveness if I thought I deserved it I– I lost myself momentarily. The ring has a more powerful hold on me than I wish to admit. I…” 

From the place she sat, she reached for his hands and pulled him down to her level. Immediately he sat down next to her, though nervousness still oozed out of his body language. “I am not angry with you, I am worried as we all are.”

“I care not for their worries not as much as I care for yours” He reached and traced the cut on her lip that he had caused, guilt written on his face “You know how I feel for you, and I know how you feel about me but I wonder if there was any chance. If I had met you at another time where world was not… this.” 

Her face softened, and for a moment she closed her eyes to search within her feeling “I love you Boromir, I do but not in the way you want me to. I am not sure if I ever can or even if I want to but while I am not closed off to the possibility itself that is not you. You are a dear friend to my heart and my time with you in the woods I have enjoyed that a lot but I could never be yours.” Those were hard words for her to speak out loud and she knew this may not have been what he wanted to hear or needed to hear but she would not lie to his face. He was a friend and she had to honour that. 

Boromir knew the answer long before he asked the question but he had to hear her say it to fully understand. He did not hold it against her but wished it was different nonetheless. “That evening was a gift most gracious, I shall never forget it as long as I live.” 

They sat in silence side by side for a while, then he suggested that she should get some sleep while he kept watch for the rest of the night. Andromeda gave him a smile part sad but mostly tired, then she returned to her sleeping cot. 

Andromeda was in deep thoughts the next morning, her moves were automated as she packed and made it into the boat. There was something coming, she could feel it calling for her, searching for her. It was a common misconception when people assumed her talk of war was metaphorical but it was not. War was a beloved friend to her, a lover even. He called to her from her heart and always she could sense when it was about to break loose. It was much like a mother knowing her child’s laughter in a crowd. Andromeda always knew, for her soul was attuned to his. 

The feeling of impending doom and delight did not abandon her for the following days. She warned her company and was glad that they believed her. Andromeda was used to being discarded by men, although none seemed to question how she arrived for battles and wars before she was called. None realised she was a bloodhound and knew death and war as intimately as a lover. Her company took her seriously though and Legolas had felt similar ill bearings in the air. Aragorn trusted her with his life as did the others. 

They travelled all day and used the cover of darkness as best as they could. It was closer to midnight now and her senses were telling her something was approaching. The wind whispered to her, her own name like an invitation. 

Sam spotted them first and cried out to warn them. Dark shapes had lined up in the stream, awaiting them. Panic settled into the hearts of the hobbits as the current tried to drag them either into the sharp rocks that would surely shred them. 

The rocks reminded her of a mouth filled with teeth, all teeth like a shark or a wolf. Waiting to eat them alive. 

“Back, back! Turn! Turn if you can!” Aragorn cried out to them, trying to use the paddle as leverage to manoeuvre the boat. 

Legolas and Boromir mimicked him each holding a paddle. The river was strong and only with great effort that they managed to regain some of their control. For all their efforts they were still too close to the stones. 

“All together, paddle!” Boromir’s voice cut through the night in urgency “Paddle! Or we shall be driven on the shoals.”

They all heard the sound of one of their boats grating upon a stone. To add upon the impending doom, the orcs started to fire their arrows. One went through Frodo only to be stopped by his coat of mail. The other passed Aragorn’s hood, and a third landed right next to Andromeda and if she had not moved it would have impaled her arm. She saw Merry successfully dodge an arrow and sent a silent prayer to her gods. Sam motioned to Aragorn and they all followed his eyes. Orcs were very close now. 

“Yrch!” Legolas slipped in to his native tongue as he spat the word out in disgust. 

Turning to Frodo, Sam voiced what they all were thinking “Gollum's doing, I'll be bound. And a nice place to choose, too. The River seems set on taking us right into their arms!”

They all leaned forward straining at the paddles in a last effort to reach to the safety of the western shores before the orcs or the rocks could kill them. Personally Andromeda preferred the rocks as opposed to the poison of the orcs. They all anticipated for more arrows yet none came, knowing the enemy would not fall back without a reason they took this opportunity to go as far as they could and reach the shores. 

Reaching the shores did not guarantee safety and soon a magnificent and horrifying creature appeared in the sky. It had wings as wide as those in legends, and he seemed darker than the night itself. 

Upon looking at this creature they all felt a chill run down their spine but Frodo seemed to be the one to feel the worst of it. From the banks, Legolas fired an arrow which seemed to bring down the creature on the other side of the river. 

They all felt the darkness pull back but the horror of it still lingered in their minds. Gimli was the first one to speak, praising Legolas for his shot. It had been their saving grace for no one but he could have made that shot. 

''But who can say what it hit?” Legolas turned his eyes to the sky, almost as if he expected it to come back. 

They were all worried about what that creature was, and Gimli spoke once more for others still struggled to find their words ''I cannot, but I am glad that the shadow came no nearer. I liked it not at all. Too much it reminded me of the shadow in Moria - the shadow of the Balrog” He whispered the last part as if he was afraid to remember the events of Moria. They all were. 

''It was not a Balrog. It was something colder. I think it was…” Frodo could not finish his sentence…

They fell into an absolute silence as they sat by the small fire, their hearts still heavy with terror. They found no peace that night and sleep evaded their reach. Upon waking the next morning, she knew the happenings of yesterday would not measure to what was about to come. 

River was cold but she welcomed it as she washed her face and drank until she could not drink no more, she was parched for some reason and no amount seemed to be enough. 

Finally they were back on the river, each in their own world and Andromeda had not spoken since last night. Her words were lost to her. There was a deep conflict within her, old memories and accusations rising up like bile in her throat. The feeling of war never ending in her chest, pounding like drums. 

The horror that monster had brought was enough to scare anyone but she had not just felt horror, she had felt calmness in her as if the situation itself was as soothing as the arms of an old friend. Familiar, warm.

Andromeda had not told this to anyone, how she felt when war was around, or how much she loved. It scared her, the idea of vocalising such feelings scared her because she knew they would finally realise that she was a monster. Was born as one not made. 

Only when she heard Aragorn speak that she actually looked up and was met with one of the most marvellous sculptural works she had ever seen. It reminded her the big statues back home, of Zeus, and Athena, and of course Ares back in Sparta. 

“Frodo. The Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin.”

The statues were carved from the mountains ahead, their arms held out in a warning. Protectors of Anduin and Gondor. These were the ancestors of Aragon and she could understand why he would feel their weight on his shoulders. They looked majestic and stern, regal. How was a boy supposed to live up to that and that was a feeling she understood. 

The Fellowship arrived at the beach of Parth Galen, unrest still lingering in their group but none dared to speak it out loud. Boromir especially looked troubled and Andromeda decided to keep an eye on him just in case. 

They started to make camp when Aragorn revised the plan with them once more “We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north.”

“Oh, yes? It’s just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!” Gimli’s dry sense of humour appealed to Andromeda but she also noticed Pippin looking worried “Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see.”

Andromeda let out an equally dry chuckle and slammed her hand on his shoulder in delight. Aragorn seemed less amused however “That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf.”

Gimli huffed in annoyance and seemed to take proper offence “Recover my…?!” Andromeda could swear she heard him growl.

Her attention was stolen when she noticed Legolas look into the forest in great agitation, then he marched to Aragorn “We should leave now.” 

“No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.”

Legolas insisted regardless, trying to get him to listen for he was worried beyond explanation “It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it.”

His eyes found hers for a moment but she only saw worry not an accusation. The darkness Legolas saw was not her, and although he sensed something within her he did not believed it to be dark. He considered her a friend, someone he found comfort in and he knew she could be trusted. 

Andromeda offered him a soft smile but it froze the moment she heard Merry ask about Frodo, then she knew something was about to go horribly wrong. Both she and Aragorn immediately looked for Boromir, his shield was with his things but Boromir was gone. 

Jumping from her seat she grabbed her own things and left in search of the two. The feeling of dread in her stomach grew with each step and it exploded as she locked eyes with a small group of orcs. Then the feeling of dread turned into calmness as she let out a battle cry worthy of Ares and attack. 

Her sword cut the head of an orc clean, soaking herself in his disgusting blood and yet disgust was not what she felt. Only the need for more. That hunger in her belly was woken once more. 

Andromeda laid waste to the orcs with a delightful glee in her eyes, once the dead piled under her feet she lost interest and left to find the others. The orcs were small and she knew if they were around the Uruks could not be that far away. 

Her return was well timed as she saw a group of Uruks attacking her friends. Legolas was shooting them with deadly precision while Gimli slayed them with his axe. Her eyes looked for Boromir hoping to find him but he had not returned. 

Legolas stabbed one Uruk with an arrow before pulling the arrow back to shoot it out to another. She laughed to herself before throwing herself back into the battle. Aragorn stabbed one of them behind the back, his cry distracted another which allowed Andromeda to cut his throat with ease. The body dropped to the ground and she moved on to another one. Her sword met his and he seemed surprised by the power she put behind the blow, then she kicked him in the chest knowing she broke something. Before he could struggle to stand up again, she separated his head from his shoulder. 

Andromeda turned around to see an Uruk closing in on Aragorn, she ran to interfere but Legolas shot him down quick. 

Three loud horn blasts echoed through the air, and it was Legolas who understood it first “The Horn of Gondor.”

“Boromir.” Aragorn ran down the hills of Amon Hen, all of them trying to reach their friends.

Their efforts were hindered by another group, attacking them to make sure they did not go further. “Fuck me” Andromeda groaned, urgency in her voice mixed with annoyance. She wanted to reach Boromir, and she would kill a legion if she had to. 

Legolas shot an Uruk that came behind her, she turned around and acknowledged the help with a curt nod. Then she returned to the fight, slashing the belly of an orc open, his guts spilling to his feet. The ones in full armour were harder to fight but that was the kind of challenge Andromeda enjoyed. 

They heard the horn of Gondor once more, Aragorn running towards the sound first and others followed as they cleared the last of the Uruks. When they finally made it, they were too late. 

Boromir was in the arms of Aragorn, half dead already and struggling to get his last words out. Legolas’s arm was around her shoulder as she refused to watch another man she loved die. Perhaps she did not love him the way he wanted nor the way he deserved but he had been her first friend in Middle Earth, the first one to offer her a helping hand. 

She remembered how he gave his own cloak despite objecting her to be there. That was when she knew he was an honourable man, willing to do the right thing even when things did not go his way. 

Legolas listened to the conversation but Andromeda could not. There was no tears in her eyes for she refused to cry for him before he drew his last breath. Her eyes burned though, and her throat closed up as though she was choking on a scream she did not let out. Her jaw set tight, refusing to let them hurt her, refusing to be hurt. 

They would not break her. 

“Be at peace, son of Gondor.” Andromeda heard him say, and when she finally looked up she saw him place a final kiss on Boromir’s temple. 

He had tears in his eyes, but they had to continue. Aragorn refused to break also, he had a promise to keep “They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return.”

Andromeda left the arms of Legolas and went to Boromir instead, she pulled his head to her lap and gently combed the hair out of his eyes. Others prepared for a funeral but she stayed with him, she could not let go of him. Guilt made a home in her chest and she did not cry for she had not earned the right. It was her fault. It was hers and hers alone to bear. Placing a kiss on his lips, she whispered only for him to hear “we are dust and shadow.”

Legolas and Aragorn took him a moment after to place him to the boat they had arranged for him. His shield above and his horn at his side. Before they slipped the boat back to the river, she took her makeshift necklace that held her single gold coin, and placed it on his hand for the ferryman. “Hail and farewell”

“Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore.” Legolas was in the process of getting the final boat but the others did not move. 

Legolas looked up to his friend, realisation in his eyes “You mean not to follow them.”

“Frodo’s fate is no longer in our hands.”

“Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed.” Gimli looked heartbroken as the rest.

Aragorn placed his hands on their shoulder, then briefly turned his gaze to Andromeda who was still watching the water even though Boromir was long gone. “Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let’s hunt some Orc.”

Turning to her companions she asked for a moment to clean up. Orc blood was dried on her face but the worst was on her breastplate which she did not wash. There was no time. After she cleaned she rummaged through their things to see what was needed for the road. 

They packed what little food they had, refilled their water flasks, and took their weapons. Andromeda hid the remaining bags just in case, then they were ready to go. Anger rose through her blood like the wine dark sea, she was coming for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

Death of their beloved friend was hard on them all but they continued because Merry and Pippin needed them and because the idea of losing someone else was unbearable. Too much blood had been spilled in this war both before Andromeda’s time and now. Never before had that bothered her but this war was different. 

It was so clear what was human and what was not that she had to face those deaths. Lines were always blurred before, and after a while people became abstractions, faceless amongst their kin, their deaths had no significance but now the line was clear and although that made killing monsters all the more easy, it also made facing the death of another human being harder. 

Faces no longer belonged to strangers. It belonged to her friends, her companions, her allies. In her mind that doomed them all to death but it also made her want to protect them. Her rigour renewed, her anger fuelled, she ran towards the forces of evil to save her friends and lay waste to their kingdoms. 

The company stopped as Aragon listened to the rock “Their pace has quickened, they must have caught our scent.” He looked up to them with alarm in his tone “Hurry!”

“Come on, Gimli!” Legolas shouted to Gimli who was falling behind due to his shorter stature.

Panting, he came up the hill and rested his hands on his knees, trying to breathe before he spoke “Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell.”

Placing her hand on his back, she handed him her flask “Don’t drink just wet your mouth a bit.”

He nodded in appreciation, took a little sip and spitted out after running it through his mouth. Handing it back he thanked her, and once again they started to run. Part of her felt bad for him, he was not build for such things but he would do it regardless, that was something she admired about them all. 

Most her life she believed that to be a warrior she had to be perfect in every way yet people like Gimli, Merry or Pippin, people who was brave and valiant, and every bit as good as Spartans… Her people would not give them a second look. Perhaps they were not built for war but they fought honourably and with heart. Ares would be proud she thought and she was proud to be fighting with them. 

Over the hills they came to a halt once more, Aragorn showing them the elven brooch belonging to one of the hobbits. It was identical to the one they all wore on their cloaks. 

“Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall.” He palmed the brooch, hope evident in his eyes. 

Legolas looked at them with renewed hope as well, “They may yet be alive.”

“Less than a day ahead of us. Come.” Aragorn estimated after a bit of a mental tally, he knew they could make it to them. 

“Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!” Legolas turned around to call for his companion only to watch him tumble down the hill. 

In all the urgency of the matter Andromeda laughed still, watching the dwarf master run towards them. It was the first time she had laughed since. It felt good to remember once more what felt warm. 

Gimli looked at her and Legolas a bit offended but not truly angry “I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances.”

Andromeda winked at him in a cheeky way “Of course you are my friend” then she ran behind Aragorn and Legolas, leaving him to chase her. 

They run for quite a while but once they reached the brow of a hill Aragorn paused to look down “Rohan, home of the Horse-lords.” His eyes scanned the land below and he seemed discontent to find what he had “There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us.”

Legolas who was a bit ahead and had not seen them paused upon Aragorn calling him “The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to lsengard.”

“Saruman.” Aragon spits the name out as if it was cursed, and from what she had heard about him it was. 

Andromeda yanked Aragorn’s arm to show him the group of Uruk-hai running across a plain in an inhuman speed. Without a moment’s hesitation they ran down the side of the hill after them.

Gimli was struggling still but he would not the hobbits stay with those beasts any longer than necessary, he was going to save them “Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe.”

“They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them.” Legolas had noticed their inhuman speed too, he suspected something far greater behind this.

The remaining members of the fellowship ran through the night and cold without sleep or food. They could not afford to lose the trail of the Uruks. However, they stopped once the sun rose as though it was covered in blood. Andromeda knew what it meant but it was Legolas who voiced it “A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night.”

To comfort himself or the others Gimli murmured in rejection, claiming that it was all a tale but Andromeda knew better. She had been born under a blood soaked moon herself, almost killing her own mother in the process. They said Sparta had won a battle that night, one that seemed hopeless at first. Of course she did not believe, she never believed in prophecies at first but eventually it caught up to her. Then what choice did she have but to believe. 

Her smile turned cruel just a moment, thinking that the seers of Apollo could not touch her here. Old prophecies could not find her here. 

Knowing they would be doing nothing but run, Andromeda allowed herself to be taken captive by her thoughts. Her thoughts returned her to her home in Sparta, where everything was in abundance for her, especially love. She remembered her mother’s face, same olive skin and dark hair but her eyes had been the warmest brown. Brown like fire lit in a cold night. Andromeda could always tell her everything, and she had raised her to be a champion for Sparta. To bring honour and respect to their home, their land, their family.

Xiomara was a wild woman. From the royal houses but she acted as though she was a forest nymph. She danced all day, and ran naked through the woods. Xiomara loved to sing, and she would sing all the time. Some found her youth to be contagious and she could make friends with everyone. She was the fastest rider in the city, no contest and the horses she bred were some of the best. Her passion was wine though and eventually she got the chance to have her own winery. Andromeda remembered her mother chasing her through the city, playing hide and seek. Then how she would sing to her at night, she remembered the melody but the voice of her mother felt distant.

How could she not remember the voice of her own mother?

In anger and frustration she pushed the memories away and focused on the road. Like an impatient child she wanted to ask how long this would last but she had a bit more dignity than that. 

Because she had not been paying attention Andromeda ran straight into Legolas, who caught her before she could take them both down. He offered her a smile as he let her go. Once Merry and Pippin was safe he would check on her properly, he could sense the sadness coming off her. 

Both of them looked into the horizon as they heard the thundering hooves of horses, followed by neighing and the sound of men. They turned to Aragorn who beckoned them to follow him as they all hid behind a pile of rocks. Their cloaks pulled over them to provide more cover. 

Rather large group of horses with speared men on them rode passed them, and Andromeda looked at the horses longingly. She had missed her own horse, but like Xiomara’s memories that thought had to be chased away for it was not helping her in anyway. 

Andromeda cursed under her breath as Aragorn came out of hiding. Gimli and Legolas followed as did she. Even though she considered herself a great warrior, the numbers did not match up. If this turned into a fight she was going to be pissed about it. 

“Riders of Rohan......what news from the Mark?” His voice reached the riders and he watched as they turned around. 

Once the horses turned around, she found a chance to observe the men that was coming for them. They carried their spears like men who knew how to use them. They all had armour and like her own people they kept their hair long. 

Horses surrounded them, and she could feel the spears around her neck though technically none of them touched her. Some of the horses split, opening a path for their leader.

He stopped in front of them, his eyes carefully scanning the intruders in his lands “What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and a women…” He had not been expecting that but he recovered quickly “…have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!”

“Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine.” Gimli grunted mostly but she thought he had a valid point. 

The leader dismounted after handing off his spear and walked towards Gimli in a way that she did not particularly liked. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword just in case the need arose. 

He looked at the dwarf head to toe which was not a lot of inches, and with the last drop of his patience he spoke “I would cut off your head, Dwarf......if it stood but a little higher from the ground.” 

Unlike Legolas who drew his arrow, Andromeda had found it funny and laughed much to the surprise of others. Her three companions were used to her doing that at the most inappropriate times but the horse masters were caught off guard. 

“You would die before your stroke fell.” Legolas gave her a side eye before aiming back at him

The spears turned to Legolas and both she and Aragorn reached out to him “Legolas to be honest with you I am not particularly interested in having a spear shoved up my ass. So in that spirit I would appreciate you lowering your bow.” He lowered his arm which drew a smile from her “Good, friends don’t let friends get impaled to death.” 

Aragorn looked at her as if she was impossible, then started to introduce everyone. Andromeda however, could hear few people quietly laughing. With the tips of her two fingers, she move away one of the spears that was being pointed at her “Doesn’t go with the theme of not being impaled” she whispered to the rider.

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king.”

Éomer motioned towards Andromeda who was scratching the chin of one of the horses “Who is she? What does a woman do in your company?”

Hearing herself being mentioned she turned to him with a bright smile “I am Andromeda daughter of…” she paused there for a moment before letting out an explosive laugh “actually mother wasn’t particularly clear on that.” She petted the nose of her new horse friend as she continued “As for my place in this company I would say I am mostly killing things but occasionally I do braid their hair.” 

He looked at her as though she was the strangest creature he had seen, at ease in the midst of the chaos around her. Éomer thought that she was beautiful and the horses seemed to like her too. These days they were on edge, they could sense the frustration of their masters. Parting his eyes from the woman, he turned to face Aragorn. 

He took of his helmet as he recounted the events “Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin.” He motioned his people to remove their spears “Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king......and claimed lordship over these lands.”

“And you let him?” Andromeda draw all the attention to herself in few simple words. 

Éomer turned to her, his brows creased in the middle as he tried to understand if she was serious or mocking him “And what would you have done my lady?”

Andromeda took a step forward and approached the group once more “Nothing different I suppose, but with my temper I would say at least few deaths would follow my exit. I personally got exiled for trying to kill the king and I assume you got exiled too? It’s hard at first but eventually I realised, there is always wine.” 

He smiled at her once he realised she was dead serious but it died on his lips as he continued “My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say......as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets.”

Aragorn was not bothered by the subtle accusation for he would have thought the same “We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive.”

Éomer looked grim as he spoke of last night “The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night.”

Gimli intervened immediately, both exited and terrified of the answer “But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?”

Aragorn was hopeful too, he gestured an approximate height as he described them “They would be small. Only children to your eyes.”

Éomer had no good news to give them, he shook his head and pointed the smoke rising behind “We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them.”

“Dead?” Gimli’s disbelief was reflected in his words. 

Legolas looked heartbroken too. Andromeda was the only one that seemed unaffected but on the inside she was praying for him to be wrong. “I taught those two well, I won’t believe until I see a corpse.” 

Éomer looked at the hopeful woman and the men who seemed at loss “I am sorry” 

She had her arm around Gimli but her eyes looked at Éomer in defiance and anger. He sensed that the anger was not directed towards him but still it made him cautious in a sense, it also made him feel guilty.

“Hasufel! Arod!” He called for the two horses whose masters had just fell, this was not much but at least it could be of some compensation “May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters.”

He was about to mount his horse when he felt her grab his wrist “Thank you for the horses” she smiled at him with earnest “and do not feel guilty war shall claim us all in the end.” 

Placing his helmet back on, he gave her a last look “The places your company intends to go is dangerous, orcs roam free uncontrolled, spies everywhere. It is not fit for a woman, you may come with us if you wish.”

For the first time she actually looked at him in anger “If my husband dared speak to me that way I would feed him his own manhood. Do you know why he knows that, because I did exactly just that to an Athenian bastard. The question remains, what should I do with you horse master?”

He seemed taken aback by the sudden coldness and anger coming off from her, and he did not question her when she used that tone “I meant no offence my lady but these are dangerous times.” 

The laughter that came from her was nothing like before “I am up to my tits in orc blood, do you think I don’t know. I…”

It seemed like she was going to continue to scold the Third Marshal in front of his men, so Aragorn stepped in “A moment please” he asked Éomer and then pulled her aside. 

Both Legolas and Gimli joined them. They were worried that she was going to attack someone, she had done that before and knowing her none of them doubted that story about her husband. Seldom had she spoken of him before. 

He looked at the angry woman in front of him, and held her by the shoulders, concern and worry in his eyes as he was about to possibly make her angrier “I want you to go with them.” She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her of “If we find them we will have to go to Edoras for we cannot win against Saruman without Théoden’s help. If we do not find them, we still have to go to Edoras to free him. Either way I want you to stay with them and when I send word, I want you to bring them. These are the best riders they have. We will need them.” 

Her lips moved yet no sound came. “I think for the first time she is out of things to say.” Gimli looked concerned.

Turning away from her companions she walked back to Éomer “I ride with you until I am needed but when I am called upon I must leave.” 

Éomer looked amused by the way she changed her opinion so quickly on Aragorn’s request “Is he going to lose a thing or two for his slight?” 

Andromeda turned towards her friends briefly before responding with a smirk etched on his lips “I owe him a life debt and he asked very politely. Not being a dick goes a long way with women, keep that in mind.” 

He was shaking his head in amusement as he mounted his horse, then he offered her his arm so that she could mount behind him. In a swift movement she mounted the horse, she had done this so many times that the act was instinctual but it felt good to be on a horse again. Andromeda wrapped her arms around him and gave her friends a final look. 

“Go with the blessings of my gods and yours. I shall see you three soon.” 

Éomer turned to bid his farewell to the company, his was grim but he thought it needed to be said “Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands.” He urged Firefoot to move as he gave his men their commands “We ride north!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

It did not take long for sleep to come for Andromeda, she had been awake for three days now and exhaustion had finally settled in. 

Éomer knew how bad of an idea it was for her to stay asleep, he secured her on his back as best as he could and slowed down Firefoot as he thought up a solution. He could not tie her down, that would be far too dangerous and he doubted she would let him either. 

That would be a fun conversation, he thought. 

Motioning his éored to stop, he called for his second his command Léofred to help him get her off the horse without waking her up. “She’s gonna break her neck or worse take me with her.” 

Léofred laughed as he took the girl down and carried her “Leaving her on the side of the road?”

“Crossed my mind but I fear she may yell at me again” Éomer looked at the sleeping girl as he allowed himself to laugh. 

In her native language she mumbled something as she tried to rub sleep off her eyes. Once she managed to open them she realised she was being carried by a strange man. “Getting rid of me that soon huh?”

Léofred gently put her down “You fell asleep and we feared you would fall.” 

Andromeda turned her eyes from him to the commander “Breaking my neck trying to sleep does sound like a thing I would do but stopping for me doesn’t seem like a thing you would do.” Her mouth had parted into a large, sheepish smile and she talked to him as if they were old friends. 

Éomer removed his helmet and run his hand over his hair “I was going to let you fall but I thought about our earlier conversation and figured that would be a dick move.” He actually returned her smile, his tone teasing. 

Her body at the brink of exhaustion screamed at her for some rest, so she told him she was going to find a corner and he should wake her up when he got bored of waiting around. Éomer watched her leave, still smiling when he turned to Léofred to give his orders. They were to take a few hours of break, have some food and tend to the horses before they left. 

Éomer found a sport for himself and Firefoot so that he could tend to him. His people took pride in their horses and they shared a close bond with them, he was not different. Firefoot had been with him a long time, he had trained him, took care of him, and was rewarded with his loyalty and companionship in return. 

He was talking to him in a soft voice, telling him about the day and the strange woman he met. He had an interesting feeling about her. In a way he reminded him of Éowyn but they were different to their core he could tell. His sister wanted to help her people, wanted the glory of her forefathers but she knew nothing of war or death the way he did. Andromeda seemed youthful when she smiled but Éomer could see there was more than just spirit to her and he did not doubt that she had some stories of her own. He had noticed the faint scar on her throat and that was not the kind of scar one got through an accident, there was also the matter of the scar on her thigh but he did not get a good look on that. He did not want to step out of a boundary. 

His mind changed from the woman to her companions. He did not trust the dwarf but if an elf risked his life to protect him then he must’ve been something. The ranger was the one he felt strange kinship too, he spoke in a calm voice, a leader of his people, and Éomer hope that he would find his hobbit friends and he had heard him talk to Andromeda so he knew Aragorn planned to help Théoden. He prayed that he would succeed. 

His men had left with him but many had families still waiting. Wives needed their husbands, children missed their fathers. He was honoured by their loyalty and he was going to find a way to bring them back home. 

Éomer finished with Firefoot and went to join his people by the fire. They were in a merry mood which put a smile on his face. To see them happy in times like these was what allowed him to hope. Hope was all he had yet he was afraid to hope too much. 

“Join us Éomer, we were just discussing the spirited lady over there.” He pointed towards the rocks where she was resting, she seemed youthful while sleeping “What you make of her? She isn’t like anything from back home.” 

He sat down next to the small group of his friends, his eyes lingering on the woman for a little while longer but he looked away before his men noticed. “Bad mouth and horrible temper.” He was amused above all else and thought that she was a strange thing to find in the middle of this.

“Horses like her” It was the same man whose horse she had been playing with “Good sense of humour too. Don’t mind keeping her.” 

Éothain shifted his gaze to the girl playing warrior “Her effectiveness remains to be seen. Didn’t like the way she spoke to you and surely we all agree that war is for men.” 

“How is a girl to sleep with all this noise huh?” Andromeda shifted in her half asleep state, yelling at the men as if they were bunch of unruly children, knowing she could not sleep further she decided to join them. “Best sleep in a while.” Her arms were raised as she stretched herself, then she dropped down and squeezed next to two people she did not know.

“Rested well then?” Éomer raised his brow curiosity, it had only been an hour, hour and a half the most. 

Her finger started to comb her hair as she spoke, her head tilted to the side and a serene expression on her face “I don’t sleep much and these past few days has been stressful. Uruk-hai killed one of our friends and as you know took the remaining two. I wish to go back if I can, eventually. I left things there.” The last bit she was mostly talking to herself.

Léofred chuckled softly to himself. The men were looking at her strangely as if none had ever seen a woman this close. He tapped on Éomer’s leg with the back of his hand to draw his attention “She makes fast friends.” 

Éomer had noticed it too but unless they did something more forward than just looking he could not do anything. Andromeda did not seemed bothered by it either, nor did she looked like she aware of it. 

Unlike what he thought, Andromeda had always been aware of her effect on men and she knew she looked particularly feminine as she braided her hair, a smile on her lips. Turning her attention to Léofred she acknowledged his previous words “It’ll pass. It’s my thighs and I don’t blame them. It’s not every day one gets this close to maker’s handiwork.” Finishing her braid she stood up “We should leave now, you want to camp somewhere less exposed and possibly near a stream…” A dreamy grin appeared on her lips “hopefully a stream, I have orc blood in places no orc blood should get. I need a bath.” He patted Éomer on the shoulder and started to walk towards Firefoot. 

Éothain spat on the floor before standing up, his eyes on his commander “Disrespectful and arrogant.” 

Léofred who found her both amusing and peculiar looked at his friend with a large grin “Was she wrong though?” 

The rest of them stood up as well, putting out the small fire they used to make lunch. “No and all of you watch your step.” Éomer gave a general warning, knowing how some of his men could talk or act around pretty things. “Come on, I want to make camp before night fall.” 

On the saddle once more they made their way up north. This time she was fully awake and alert, mostly humming songs in his ear. He enjoyed the sound of her softly singing in a language he did not understand, it had been a while since he heard anyone sing. Éowyn had stopped singing a while ago, and he had missed it.

He missed his sister more than he allowed himself to acknowledge. He worried about leaving her with that worm but this was not a place for women, especially one as innocent as his sister. It was strange to think of Éowyn and all the reasons he always resisted against her desire to fight. He had no problems with Andromeda being with them but she looked as though she belonged to the grounds. It felt natural to have her there in a way, the way she calmly moved around, how she handled his men as if she too was one of them. Éomer was not used to anyone talking over him due to his high position both as a commander and as a citizen of Rohan but she did not seem to care. He was thankful that Éowyn wasn’t like her, he would go mad thinking all the dangers she would put herself into. Éowyn belonged to Edoras, she deserved safety, and someday great love and great family. 

Andromeda felt him tense which cause her to wrap her arms around him slightly tighter than before, it was an automatic respond and she was not sure why she cared. Especially after his previous comment but she found herself unable to stay mad at him for longer than a period of five minutes. He and his people reminded her of Spartans with their long hair and spears. They seemed honourable and proud men. Had more to learn but it was not her place. The only reason she had been a dick was because she had heard of that man complain about her, and she wanted to play with him some more. 

Those kinds of men was familiar to her and he would eventually start a fight and give her the perfect excuse to make him an example to establish herself as a warrior amongst them. None seemed to have a problem with her but she knew they would hesitate to fight side by side with her and that could get someone killed. If she wanted a place amongst them she had to earn it, and she had promised Aragorn that she would bring them to Edoras or wherever he called her. This was important. 

Being around them also reminded her of the days where she would sit by the fire with the other soldiers, they often treated her with respect. It was not so at first but she had been sixteen when she had left and she was no mercenary. At that time Andromeda just wanted to travel and find a war that was calling for her all her life. Mostly she was helping people, free them from the control of tyrants or cults. Help retrieve stolen goods. Capture a men or two for bounty but she always went after bad people. Eventually she was hired as extra sword for wars. Men were sceptical but Sparta’s military training was highly regarded which helped her a lot. Overtime she had proven herself as a warrior and some even said that having her guaranteed a winning for she was blessed by Ares. None knowing how true and equally wrong that was. 

Once she made friends with her fellow mercenaries and soldiers in the troops she worked for, they accepted her. They invited her to drink with them and she would sing, and dance, and fuck. Before she was married she rather enjoyed that part and after her loss she had changed. There were no more songs, no more dances, and all she wanted was blood like some sort of wounded animal. 

Being in Middle Earth helped in a very strange way, she felt more like herself than she had in such long years. She found herself yearning for that kind of camaraderie once more, missing the touch of a men on her skin, she sang once more, and she had danced with the elves. Haldir had even convinced her to teach them dances from home. 

Perhaps if she played her hand correctly she could find a home in this place again. Prophecies could not touch her here so perhaps she was safe from her gods for once. 

The éored decided to camp near a clearing. This way the horses had some room and during the night no one would be able to sneak up on them without being seen by the watchers. Andromeda helped them set things up and carried her weight without complaint, her only disappointment was the lack of a steam nearby but she would survive. 

She made a spot for herself near Éomer’s tent but she kept some distance. Taking off her armour she was left with a simple red tunic. Spartan red. The tunic was a gift given to her by her father, and she only brought it out for special occasions. She was glad to have been wearing this when she died. 

“Do all your women dress that way?” Andromeda turned to look at the voice, and saw Léofred “Come join us by the fire” He motioned towards a group of them “Never before we had a woman amongst us, we are a bit curious.” 

Andromeda grinned from ear to ear in delight and patted him on the shoulder “I have answers but might cause more question than they worth it.” 

He motioned for her to go ahead and walked with her to their group. They were all by the fire, and some sort of experimental stew was cooking on the pot. Their chatting stopped when she arrived, two of them made a room which she squeezed in between, crossing her feet under her. “So your women?” 

Andromeda remembered his earlier question and smiled as she explained “Yes. The women of my people need mobility and where we live is by the sea but rather hot especially during summer. We need comfort and practicality above all else. Our men dress the same, though theirs are military issue.”

Éomer turned his eyes on her in interest, they all had “And where is this land where women dress as men?” 

“I am of Sparta not of your world.” Her eyes focused on the fire as if she could see something in them, and in a way she did see her home in the flames but she did not elaborate. 

One of the men whose name she did not know asked another question “Why do your women need to dress in such garments, you said practicality but what for?” He had never met a women that would wear something like this. 

Her eyes lifted from the fire to look at him, a smile spread over her face “How else are we supposed to exercise, ride, dance, or fight.” Her hands move expressively as she spoke in an excited voice “Granted we do all that naked when in the mood too.” 

“You just walk around naked?” Éothain was in disbelief “Liar.” 

Her eyebrow was raised in a mocking manner “Spartan’s don’t see their bodies anything more than a weapon and why a weapon should cover up when it functions better otherwise. Modesty has no place in my world. All of our men belong to the military and all women are trained and educated to be their equals. I never let anything get in the way of me protecting my people and neither do they. Especially something as silly as men’s fear of women in power.” 

Éomer changed the subject to prevent a fight from brewing “All of your men are military men?”

“From a young age they are taken from their families to be raised as soldiers and up until the age of thirty they live with their fellow men in the barracks. Women are educated as well but we get to stay with our families because our focus isn’t just military power but we are still expected to take arms when the need is there. There is no such thing as retiring from military, our men have no other profession. We are bred to be warriors both men and women.” 

The same man from before (whose name was Wildred) hesitantly asked a follow up question “Were you in the military then?” 

Andromeda’s body convulsed as she laughed, her shoulders violently shaking as she tried to calm herself down “Oh gods no, I would make the worst soldier. I have hard time listening to people telling me what to do and all those rules. I am not particularly fond of rules. I was a mercenary, I fought in wars for coin and occasionally I went after people for bounty.” 

“So you had no loyalty.” Éothain’s tone was a spat to the face.

Her jaw tensed very slightly but other than that there was no trace of anger on her body “I never took jobs against my own people. I often worked with them when the need was there. Didn’t take their money either before you accuse me of that. Most those soldiers I knew either personally or by name and reputation. I slit the throat of one Sparta soldier in my life and that was out of mercy.” 

Léofred kicked his friend and offered her an apologetic look “He forgot his manners back home my lady but promise he grows on you.” 

“Who cares honestly, you men have food?” Placing her hand on her stomach and licked her lips “I am famished, haven’t eaten in three days and I gave last of my apple to Wildred’s horse. A worthy sacrifice.”

Wildred smiled appreciatively “Her name’s Wildfire and she appreciated the gesture.” 

“Reminds me of Fish.” Andromeda sighed longingly “My mother bred horses and occasionally I would assist her with births. Fish had a tough birth, but I raised him, fed him, and trained him. He loved to swim so I called him a Fish, and the name stuck. I do wonder though does he still awaits for my return or does he know I will never come back. Not sure which I would prefer.” 

Éomer reached out to place his hands on hers, which surprised them both but she didn’t pull back, she squeezed his hand back and offered him a smile. “Horses are incredibly loyal creatures…” He was going to say something else but decided not to “Come on boys, let’s get the lady some food.” 

Her joy seemed to return due to his efforts and the warm food offered to her. Andromeda rarely allowed herself to mourn longer than couple of minute, anything longer would have killed her. Often she would let her sadness go but it wasn’t really letting go. It was burying it, but she did not judge herself for it after all dead did need to be buried. 

“This is delicious” Andromeda moaned in pleasure, then turned a dark shade of red “It has been a while since I had hot food.” Éomer and his men were all delighted by the sound, and she noticed some of them had a bit of pink on their cheek as well. “I suppose it has been a while for you guys too.” 

Léofred enjoyed her cheek, and her ability to keep up with the men even though they were behaving as best as they could “Some of them have wives to go back to but not all of us are lucky enough to earn the love of a woman.” 

One of the men smiled to himself thinking of his wife, her blonde hair, her hips, her beautiful round hips, and the thought brought warmness back into his heart. He prayed for the days he would return home to her. They all would follow Éomer to the ends of the middle-earth but they also missed their wives and children. They had faith in him and they had hope. 

Andromeda ate her food in relative silence and allowed the men to ask her questions and chat with each other as they normally did. Her attention was focused on Éomer, trying to understand what kind of a man and a leader he was. The others followed him without a question so she wondered, when they first met he was cold and short with Gimli and had accused Aragorn of being a spy. However, he had been kind to her and seemed to enjoy her wit and other charming qualities. He had been tough with his men but he looked like a fair man, he laughed with them and drank with them. Andromeda judged him to be an honourable man and if Aragorn did not think she would be safe with around two-hundred of his men he would not have let her go. 

Someone passed her some wine and she drank with enthusiasm, it had been a while since she had the opportunity. “Dionysus” she invoked his name in a whisper “thank you.” She slightly raised her cup and let some of the wine spill to the ground. 

Éomer observed her with curiosity, “Dionysus? Is he your husband?” 

The assumption was understandable but to have one of her favourite gods as a husband seemed bit much “Dionysus is the god of wine, and madness too. I favour him and he favours our lands, not once my mother’s winery had bad crops. Gods are capricious though and they demand sacrifice, blood, remembrance, and I have been neglecting my gods with the exception of Ares.” 

They seemed interested in the idea of gods “Ares?”

Andromeda knew a story would be told now “We have many gods for many things, but Ares is our god, he is my god. He favours Sparta over all else, and he is known to favour his warrior daughters. He is the god of war, destruction, insatiable is his appetite and he demands a great deal. If you ask the right priest he’ll say he is my father, but some other thinks he simply blessed my birth and there are those who thought I was cursed. They were never clear on that one, mother says this was one of the rare times she’s seen the elders argue for months. Some wanted to kill me but the general consensus was that on the off chance that I am of his seed, he would leave Sparta to a terrible fate.” 

“They thought you were the child of a war god?” Léofred was leaning forward from the rock he was seating, fully engaged. 

Andromeda stood up from her seat and walked near by the fire, where they all could see and hear her as she set up the scene “Sparta had never fully known time of peace, always a war to be fought and in that particular summer night my mother who was dining with the kings learned a plot to ambush our troops. It was her duty as the fastest rider in the city to deliver a warning to their commander, Heitor. 

Heitor was an established commander though still young and in his prime. He was honourable, proud, and a Spartan through and through. Unknowingly he was leading his men to an ambush, but he saw the most beautiful women ride into the fields with no fear, delivering her message and allowing them to turn the tides of the battle. 

So impressed he asked her to stay, invited her to share a cup of wine with him and his men. Xiomara knew better and she looked around the battlefield still wet with the blood of their enemies. Blessed by Ares himself. 

There she took my father and his men. Unhinged, howling like a demon from the depths of Tartarus, she was taken by gods as she tells. The moon rising over the mountains shining over her naked breasts, her body covered in blood and mud. Hunger in her womb, hunger to have more so she takes them all. The greatest heroes of Sparta were made undone by a woman’s touch. 

That night she was made of hunger, she says she felt it clawing at her throat, rising from her veins, the lust and desire to have more. 

Her hunger never satisfied. Till dawn they fucked her on the unholy grounds of war yet she needed more but knew that the men could not go on. She stood there over them and watched the men at her feet, naked and no longer bathing in the moonlight. Back to the town she rode with a cum filled belly and nine months later there I was. 

She says the hunger never left her, not until I was born. I was born under a moon covered in blood, and I almost killed my mother. Heitor married my mother so that I would be a legitimate child. Because of the circumstances I was conceived and born some theories were being thrown around. One of them Ares being my father and the other was him rewarding my mother with a child of war, a child that would bring honour to Sparta.” 

Her tale was a bit unusual she knew, and she had not told this to the others because she had never felt like sharing before. Each tale had a place and she had decided that this moment would be dedicated to this one. Not one she particularly liked for it put her in a position where everyone treated her like a weapon and raised her with one particular goal in mind. To honour Sparta and she had for a long time. 

The men were both captivated and horrified by the story for no women would ever dare to do or openly admit to such a thing and no child would brag about it as such. 

“War loved Aphrodite over all others. Goddess of beauty, love, and passion. Spartans honour them both and a Spartan women’s appetite has always been thrice her men’s.” Andromeda looked pleased with herself because she felt like over these past months her story telling abilities were improving, perhaps she could make a decent bard yet. 

Éomer was fascinated by the story but most of all the way she had told it so. It was a bold and colourful tale and he did not question a word of it. He stared at her for a while, she was sharing a drink with Léofred and the others. Laughing as if she had been with them for years. He had an intense urge to get to know her but there were too many people around and he had a suspicion that who she was with them would not be exactly the same person in private. 

His attention snapped into focus when he realised she was dancing for the men. Her hips swayed from side to side, her bare feet stomping the ground, and her arms were raised to havens. Her hair was no longer in a braid and Éomer realised her long hair looked wild when she danced. He was transfixed and he noticed some of his men was too. 

Andromeda had agreed to dance for them when Wildred practically begged her for it. Knowing that they had recently lost two of their men and armed with couple of cups of wine, she had agreed to do so to cheer them up. It had been a long time since she danced, she remembered the nights she would dance for her husband who would sneak out of the barracks to be with her. She would dance for him naked which was how he liked her the most. 

Tired and slightly tipsy, she told the men she was going to the call it the night. She waved at them and walked back towards her things. They had given her a sleeping cot, one that belonged to one of their fallen men she assumed. Laying on top of it she started to watch the stars. 

Andromeda could still hear the men by the fire, not just them but she could hear the others as well. All two hundred men laughing and drinking. Some distant singing and those who would keep watch tonight were resting. It did remind her all the times she had shared a living space with other troops. It felt good to be back but she could not forget how the last one had ended. She doubted she would get a second ‘second chance’ even gods weren’t that giving. 

Éomer could tell that she was not sleeping and he wanted to talk to her so he took advantage of his people’s drunkenness to sneak out and go to her. She was watching the stars with a sour expression on her face. It was as if she was having a fight with them. 

Propping herself up via her elbows she turned to Éomer “Your stars,” she looked at the offending constellations “they mock me.” 

Éomer chuckled softly as he lowered himself to the ground next to her, she looked so serious and angry at the stars “And how do the stars mock you my lady?” 

Andromeda turned on her side so that she could see his face better “They know I am not from here. They know I play pretend in these lands. Back home I could look at the stars and name each one, each star had their stories you see, put there by the gods. Your stars are strangers to me and they mock me for they know I cannot find my way back home.” 

Éomer gently tucked a wild hair behind her ear, and offered her a smile “I know these stars like the back of my hand, they guided me back to home many times. In time they will do the same for you.” 

“Can you teach them to me?” Her voice full of hope, “Can’t go back home I know and I don’t want to either. I left only graves behind, my own self included but still I wish to know your stars. I shall not be mocked by them.” 

Without think he reached out to trace his thumb over the cut on her throat “They killed you.”

Andromeda confirmed with a sad smile upon her lips “A soldier, a friend. He let the enemy in after he got us drunk on wine and merriment. He cut my throat himself as I slept in his bed. Burned the whole compound to the ground. I doubt any lived.” 

He laid down on his back and told her to do the same, then he pointed to a bright constellation “That one is called Menelmacar…” He told her the brief story behind, then paused to look at her. Éomer smiled upon realising how intently she was listening to him, her eyes shifting between the stars and him. “I will teach you all the stars in my world, I promise.” And he had meant it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

The sun blinded the half-asleep woman, her eyes were partially open but she wished to close them once more so that she could escape the cruelty of the light. Like a child she rubbed the sleep off her eyes and eventually sat up. It took her a moment to realise the commotion going around her, the Rohirrim was packing their things and loading them back. For a moment she thought they meant to leave her behind but when she saw Éomer’s smiling face her worries were laid to waste. 

He approached her holding a cup of warm porridge, he had noticed how little she ate and how scarce food had been for her. It was for everyone but for now they could afford warm breakfast and he would not exclude her from it “Decided to let you sleep a while longer, you seemed to need it more than the rest of us.” He offered her the cup which she accepted with a confused look “Porridge or something that resembles it.” 

Andromeda gave it a sniff as if it was poisoned, causing Éomer to laugh in amusement. He watched her taste it sceptically and she seemed satisfied for she started to eat it in a hurry. For a moment he thought she would choke. 

“I’ll pack my things,” she looked around and remembered she no longer had ‘things’ “well I’ll pack my sleeping cot…” she seemed disappointed at the lack of her things. Last of her things. 

Éomer watched her face go through phases of emotion, both curious and confused. “We ride to Westfold today and should be there before nightfall. One of our own is in need of assistance, we risk being hunted for we are still exiles but we cannot turn a blind eye when Isengard attacks our people.” 

Her face softened as she let out a sigh of content, not only she was pleased that he would not abandon his honour and country despite his country’s lack of love for him, but she was also happy that there would be war. Relaxed, and energised by the idea she gave him a broad smile “I am happy to ride with you and I have hope that Aragorn is doing his best to bring your king back.” 

Handing him the empty cup, she stood up and stretched before his eyes then she started to roll up her cot. Simultaneously she listened to him explain the danger associated with the land and what they were expecting to find. He was drawing a grim picture indeed. 

“I never asked you about your king but now that I may cross paths with him I feel obligated to do so, he is your kin and that garners some respect from me.” 

Éomer’s eyebrow raised in curiosity considering most people respected kings for being kings, but then he remembered her trouble with her own king so perhaps the position was not looked upon warmly by her. “You would not respect him for being a king alone?” Unable to resist he asked, the way her mind worked was peculiar to him as was her culture. Éomer never knew what sort of answer he was going to get and their first night around the fire had proven that effectively. 

Strapping her shield on her back and grabbing her coat she motioned to him that they talk as they walked towards Firefoot. “King is a king for no other merit than being born to the right man. If I was a man I could have made myself a king as my uncle had done.” She paused for a moment and gave a bit more context “Sparta has two kings from two bloodlines, my mother’s brother become king by insinuating that the previous king was not a legitimate child and thus claimed the position.” That had been a complicated family event with many awkward dinners that followed “All I know of your king is that his mind is captured by the white wizard. However, I hold respect for you which means I will not be quick to dismiss him as I often do with kings. I have met many kings and killed a few of my own, at the end they are just men.”

Éomer did not fully agree with her for he owed much to the king both as a ruler and as a father figure. He saw his accomplishments and tried to be a man Théoden would be proud to call a son. To think of his uncle as weak minded would never cross his mind, if anything he had been strong all their lives but even the strongest of men fell given the right push. Yet he also understood why she would think so, he did not think she had resentments about being born a woman she seemed far too comfortable for that to be the case but perhaps she resented the place men held above women in many societies, her own included. 

“The king took me and my sister in after our parents passed away, he raised us as his own and for that I will always be thankful.” Deep sadness settled into his eyes and he felt the need to look away “While ago we realised changes in him, first in his personality and then he aged rapidly. Completely under the rule of Saruman, he did not even react when the news of his son reached him, if Théodred is not dead yet he soon will be.” 

Her hand reached for his and took a hold. Only for a moment before others could see. “If the loss of a child could not bring him back I doubt anything will. I am sorry for your loss but be prepared Éomer if the king survives this he will wish he did not.” Out of all the wounds in the world, loss of a child was one that would never heal. 

The grief that crossed her face was too deep to be directed just at him and his kin, Éomer suspected there was more but did not pry. Instead he took her cot from her hands and strapped it to Firefoot. “Wait here, I will return in a moment.” 

Andromeda watched as he left then turned her attention the magnificent horse in front of her. Her thoughts were muddled by an unexpected conversation. Never once she had told anyone and she never would but the memory pricked at her eyes, reminding her that it was there and she could not escape it. No amount of war, wine, or lovers would make her forget that once she was a mother but no longer. 

Only Firefoot would know her troubles, she spoke to him in a soft tone and he seemed to enjoy the foreign language of her people. Greek could be a soothing language, at least to her it was. The horse seemed equally taken by her and nuzzled her enthusiastically. They had made fast friends, and if she had a treat up her sleeve she would have willingly give it to him.

Éomer was organising his men and revising their route for a final consideration when his eyes caught their guest. From afar he did not know what the two talked but he could see her lips move, and Firefoot himself seemed to be taken by her words as he himself had been. He smiled to himself and watched for a moment longer before he felt like an intruder. Returning to his men, he told them to get ready. The first hour of the morning had passed and they needed to leave. 

Andromeda rode behind Éomer once more, this time more relaxed for she trusted him and Firefoot. Their journey would be more peaceful this time. Yesterday they were strangers but last night they had the chance to get to know each other. He had promised to show her all the stars and true to his word he showed as much as he could before he fell asleep. Andromeda followed soon after. It was the first peaceful sleep of the week though she was still haunted by the ghosts she refused to face. He had been kind to her which she appreciated, his people had been more welcoming than she thought they would be. 

They regarded her as a strange little thing and she doubted they counted her as a warrior just yet. Just someone with good tales and good times. If the situation in Westfold was as bad as Éomer believed they would soon have the chance to see her in a different light. That would change the dynamics a little bit and cement her place. 

The éored had been training and fighting together for years under Éomer’s command. Some of them knew each other since boyhood as Léofred had told her. Andromeda did not expect a place in matter of days, but she was hoping to earn their respect enough that in a fight she would not be fighting alone. At first her goal was to make sure they would come with her when called upon but she now knew Éomer would have never abandon his king and his lands in the first place. That was honourable, and not necessarily what she would have done. 

Sparta had taken too much from her and while she knew Sparta owed her nothing, like a child she still held a grudge. Even if it was not real anymore, and the anger had long passed. 

Éomer was deep in his own thoughts too as he rode ahead of his people. He knew this would be dangerous and Erkenbrand was fiercely loyal to his people, so Éomer was not sure if he would appreciate the help of an exiled marshal and his éored and of course there was also the matter of the woman riding behind. His people held certain believes about outsiders and the idea of a warrior woman was foreign to them. He worried that it could cause a friction. Remembering her temper he hoped that it would not. They could not afford to fight amongst themselves. Not now at least, and not for a very long time. 

He knew he needed to do something to make things right again. Bring his men home to their wives and children. Help his uncle rebuilt Rohan from the ashes of Saruman’s destruction. Lots of work would needed to be done but he was willing to take that on and knew his men would follow him to wherever he needed to go. 

The sun shifted in the sky indicating the arrival of the noon, soon they would need to stop and rest for a while. Both the horses and the men needed rest and food if they were to ride directly into the battle. They could not afford not being their best. 

Andromeda watched in fascination as the horses moved together with such ease and familiarity, it made her feel like an intruder in a way but she enjoyed the experience regardless. It reminded her of all the times she watched men ride off to battle out of Sparta. How she longed to ride with them as a child and as she grew up she wished to be alone. Wherever she went she searched for war but equally she searched for the solitude that was not afforded to soldiers. War had isolated her, he wanted her all to himself. Lately, after meeting the Fellowship, her desire for solitude had lessened. In here she felt like part of something infinitely larger than her and yet she was still an integral part of it. Middle-Earth was quickly becoming a place of healing for her. If she survived the upcoming war, she would make a home here and this time she would do it right. She would regain her honour and make up for all the things she had done to others and to herself. 

They eventually stopped by a clearing but did not bother unloading anything. They would not stay long for they still had a road ahead. Few of them were sitting down and Éomer watched as she showed Wildred how to braid his hair like her people. The design was far more intricate than theirs, and Éomer followed the process mentally but did not touch his hair. He liked it the way it was for now. 

“Do your men keep their hair long too?” Léofred offered her a piece of dried meat as he joined the group and settled down. 

Andromeda took a bite and smiled at the familiar taste, “Both men and women do but after marriage women aren’t allowed to keep theirs long like I do.”

Wildered watched her curiously, he thought that she did not act like a woman with a husband. “Why do you then? You said you have a husband.”

Éomer had been the only one to know her husband had passed away. He had asked her because when she talked about her horse and said she wondered if he missed her she had not applied that morbid curiosity to others she might have left behind. Then of course there was her remark about leaving only graves behind. All of that made him venture a guess that no one was alive to miss her. Hesitantly she had told him that her husband had been killed in a battle because someone had to for others to live, it was a mixture of fate and bad luck. He too was familiar with such bad luck, he had lost his own father that way. 

“In case you haven’t notice I am not particularly good at doing what I am told” Andromeda joked, hiding the truth as she had done so before. 

Éomer who wanted to take her out of the conversation pulled her out of her seat and offered her a shit-eating grin that could only mean trouble “Let’s see what you’re good at then, you say you can fight I want to see it before I ride you into a battlefield.” 

He had no intentions to actually hurt her but he equally had no intentions to take it easy on her. If she wished to be treated as a warrior he would grant her that. Selfishly he was also curious about her and he believed the easiest way to know a person was to fight them. A fight was a revealing experience, the way someone attacked or protected themselves could tell a lot. Often that knowledge would be used against them but he simply wanted to know her. 

Andromeda on the other hand had every intention to give him a bloody fight and a fun one at that. Of course she wasn’t going to hurt him but she was going to make him believe in gods again. Before she ever picked up her first sword at the age of seven, her mother had told her that to truly know a person she would either have to fight them or bed them. It was an advice that saved her life many times before and allowed her to meet wonderful, beautiful, and dangerous people. 

His grin was contagious “Been a while since I had to fight something I couldn’t kill but I am looking forward to the challenge.” 

Éomer grabbed his spear and handed her Léofred’s “You did say your people had an affinity for it.”

Taking it from his hands, she gave the spear an affectionate look that made the others laugh “I did say that didn’t I, well me and this beauty are fully prepared to give you a full demonstration.” 

“If you two need a moment I am sure we can give you some privacy” Éomer was walking with her towards a clearing and his men followed for they wished to see her fight as well. 

Andromeda threw him a wicked grin “Oh no need, I am not shy in front of an audience.” 

Éomer actually blushed at the implication behind her words and thought that she was shameless, he decided he found that to be endearing and slightly intimidating. He invited her in the middle of the circle formed by his men, his mind mentally focused and spear ready. 

Neither made the first move for a while and they simply circled each other trying to find a weakness in their opponent. Andromeda was an aggressive fighter and did not hide that fact. Her attack came first, going for his feet to throw him off balance and once his focus was trying to counter that she made a move to strike his face. Éomer had successfully countered both attacks, moving himself forward to close the distance between them. From this intimate angle he could do more damage, but Andromeda knew he could take equally more damage. Her body moved fluidly with his, both with the ease of people who had done this before. For a while it was just the sound of the spears hitting each other, wood on wood, neither giving each other an opportunity. 

Both warriors refused to make mistakes. 

Andromeda deliberately left an opening for him and Éomer kicked her in the leg, causing her to fall to her knee yet this was exactly what she wanted. As he prepared to strike her from above, she used her position below to swipe her spear to cut off his balance. Stumbling he allowed her to get up and push him back as she did so. They both looked at each other with a smile, enjoying themselves rather than angry. This was fun for the both of them, a worthy opponent. 

Éomer was starting to figure her out now and noticed that there was a cunning edge on her attacks. She was allowing herself to be seen as an aggressor, and he had to admit that she was one but she moved with more subtlety than he had initially realised. Once he was more attuned to her movements he had no trouble countering or parrying them. 

She was equally becoming familiar with him and noticed that he did not hesitate to hurt her or be hurt to get the upper hand. What limited them both in this fight was their unwillingness to cause each other permanent damage. 

Killing was easier than slightly maiming. 

For a moment they played with each other, dealing only minor damages which some could even constitute as foreplay. He had a plan though and once she became familiar with this pattern, he quickly changed his hand and throw off the rhythm. He used that opportunity to entangle their spears and leave her without a weapon. Just for a moment he was sure that he had won, his spear turned to her chest. 

He had underestimated Andromeda’s willingness to possibly injure herself to win however, she threw herself to the spear but grabbed the shaft in time to move it to the side, she than closed the space between them and head-butted him as she yanked the spear off his hands. His nose was bleeding but she did not allow that to distract her as she used the butt of her spear to make him fall backwards. Her spear now rested on his throat, a victorious smirk on her lips. 

He lifted his eyes to look at her, his lips tasting his blood. He felt proud on her behalf. All fights were series of same movements. Only so much one could do with a spear, or a sword, or a knife. The difference between a victory and death was the cunning of the fighter. He had underestimated her, and she had not hesitated to use that. He gave her a smile as bright as the sun above them yet it froze in his face. 

Andromeda swung the spear with a brutal force behind it to the man who crept behind her. Cowardly as he tried to attack her unseen and punished with the blow to his side. He had not expected that much force from a woman. Éothain looked at her with hate in his heart. 

“Look at her, she is an outsider and a woman playing pretend warrior!” He spat out his words in anger and frustration, then he turned to look at Éomer whom he loved like a brother “If you won’t stop her I will.”

Laughter bubbled from deep inside her belly, and although there was a cruel tinge there she was wholeheartedly amused. This, she would do for fun. 

Unlike her fight with Éomer this was over before it started, with no restrictions placed upon herself she felt free to hurt him as much as her heart desired. 

Turns out her heart did desire a lot. 

In the end, he was a bloody mess with a spear pointed at his chest. Right on top of his heart, between his ribs and all she needed to do was plunge. 

Éomer’s hand touched her shoulder as gently as possible so not to spook her. Turning to look at him her eyes softened for a brief moment and she knew he was not going to allow her to kill his man, and she knew she would listen to him. 

Using the tip of her spear to lift his head, she focused her eyes on Éothain alone. There was calmness in her eyes and her voice was serene, no hate or pity. Only the knowledge that she was stronger and always had been stronger than life itself. “I am both war and woman, and you cannot stop me.” 

Andromeda allowed Éomer to pull her away from the circle of Rohirrim still watching her with curious eyes. They were all confused by Éothain, he was known to be stubborn and he often took his time trusting people but this kind of hate was new to them. Still they were glad to see him alive, he was their brother after all. Even Éomer did not wish death upon him, but he would need to sort the mess that would create. 

He was well liked and some would see his reasoning, he also had to make sure there was no retaliations or blow back on her. First he was going to take care of her though. 

Or she was going to take care of him. 

“Sit down, I need to see if I broke anything” There was a concerned smile on her lips as she guided him towards a rock. She lifted his face between her palms and carefully inspected the damage she had done. 

Éomer allowed her to tend to her injuries but he had not expected such gentleness. Her hands were calloused but her touch was not. He did not speak as she ran her thumb over his upper lip to clean the blood that was mostly dried, and he watched when she wet the digit between her own lips, tasting the very blood she had spilled. Then she repeated the motion to get the last of the dried blood. He watched her transfixed, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

Once finished she took a step back and looked at her handiwork in pride “You are as beautiful as I have found you, no lasting damages.” 

He tentatively touched his nose to double check “Less damage than I expected, how about you?”

Andromeda shrugged as if she cared not for the damage she had taken, her body would bruise and her leg would hurt a while but nothing ever lasted. The pain was familiar to her, a friend even. Ignoring her he took a hold of her leg, looking at the bruising that was starting to form. “How did you know he was behind you?” 

Looking at the man below she couldn’t resist the urge the run her fingers through his hair. They were golden and brown. Soft to the touch. “You looked nervous and that was enough. Thank you for not letting me kill him” Her voice barely above a whisper. 

He raised his head so to catch her eyes, there was something in there he could not name, curiously he raised his eyebrow. Often people got mad at him when he interfered in their fights.

Placing her hand upon his cheek, she smiled in sadness “Trying to give up the habit.” The way she said it was strange but Éomer did not search for more. He knew when to ask and when to let things go but she told him regardless “I always had a strange relationship with war and violence. I found peace, solace and love within him. Every time I enter a battlefield it is like returning to the arms of a lover, safe and familiar. I have loved war long before I was born, it is a hunger deep within and war loves me. It always has but after I lost my family, I went to a place deep inside of me where no light lives.” 

Éomer was going to say something but she left before he could. He watched her go join the others, not looking back. He stayed sitting on top of the rock and thinking her admission. He had seen wars and lost people to it, a part of him even found thrill in it at times but he did not love war. He did not consider it was something to be loved or could love back. It was destruction, blood, loss of life (some even before it begun). Yet he understood what she was trying to say, she had bloodlust or a connection that tied her to war like an umbilical cord. He had never seen a person, men or women that calm just before (almost) killing someone. Fighting in total calmness yet he could see that she did not underestimated battles. She understood the cost perhaps better than some of his own men. War demanded lives, and Éomer thought back to how quickly she had jumped towards his spear and a wrong step she could have impaled herself. He had no doubt that she would have died for war but equally that gave her life. He could never fully understand that but he knew what it felt like to be half. He was half war himself, fighting since boyhood. Perhaps she too was made of halves. Half war and something entirely else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

They reached the Westfold before nightfall to see that Erkenbrand was losing. The forces of Isengard had them cornered to a stronghold. Éomer and his men came behind the forces hoping to surprise them and distract them enough to give Erkenbrand and his men a chance to regroup and join back to the fight.

He was still worried that the help would not be appreciated but he could not let that stop him now. Orcs were upon them and the fight had already started. Éomer was riding with the force of the Rohirrim behind him. Andromeda had her spear aimed at the Uruk-hai in charge and threw it without hesitation. It went through his heart rendering him dead. The orcs looked up from the carcass to the emerging forces upon them. Their spears also aimed and ready to kill some orcs.

Unlike what some believed most battles did not last long, this too would be met with a swift ending. Éomer dropped off Andromeda who immediately ran towards a group of orcs with the same enthusiasm of a child running towards a pile of leaves in the autumn. He had no time to watch her and now that he was fully satisfied about her capabilities as a warrior he did not worry and left her be, knowing his men would not leave her to die. She was not fighting this war alone. 

Éomer was trying to find Erkenbrand to reorganise his troops while Andromeda was with the éored fighting the orcs. Isengard had been producing them by the bulk from what they told her and now she knew that to be true. Her sword cut through the arm of an orc, followed by his head. Satisfied, she moved onto other targets. 

Her movements were rapid and fluid, she went with the flow of the battle, adjusting to the changes in her environment as they happened. This felt like home. There was calmness in her heart yet it was beating in her chest with excitement. Andromeda felt alive yet death followed her wherever she went on the battlefields. Hades would have his hands full tonight. 

From her lips fell a prayer to Ares, calling out to him as one did to a dear friend, lover, a mentor. He was the one who had shaped her, made her wrung out her girlhood so that she could be his. He was the one who taught her how to sharpen her teeth, how to become a mouth, endless and angry. They had no idea how much she could consume… 

Endless killing had to end yes but this world had such clear lines and she could cross them easily because orcs were not people and that meant she was free to take as much as she wanted from them. 

So she did…

Until the forces of Isengard shrunk and eventually disappeared. They would come back most likely, but for now the people were safe. Perhaps she was a mouth full of teeth and hunger but that did not meant she could not do the right thing. Once she fought for honour, once she had a path and in this place with clear lines of the enemy she could do that once more. 

Éomer found her cleaning her sword by the gates, humming to herself. “Erkenbrand welcomes us. We think they will return so I decided to stay for a while. How long has it been since you slept in a proper bed?”

“The day I died” Andromeda snorted but then her face turned serious “They will come back. I would.” 

“Come, I’ll introduce you two and then I’ll give you the tour.” Éomer gestured towards the castle like structure and placed a hand on the small of her back as he guided her. 

The familiarity felt strange but not unwelcomed. “Do you believe I will be welcomed here?” 

“Why would you not be?” Éomer seemed surprised by the vulnerable tone of her question. 

Andromeda bit the bottom of her lips but did not answer to him, instead she followed him to the side of a man she had not seen before. He looked like most of his people, tall with long hair and pride in his steps as he walked the halls with a woman besides him. He had a red shield and a sword on his hip. He looked up to greet them once the woman alerted him. Both their eyes focused on her instead of Éomer.

Éomer introduced her to them “May I present Andromeda of Sparta, she is here as my guest.” He then turned to the man and the woman “Andromeda meet Erkenbrand son of Herebald and his wife Lady Goldwyn.” 

The lady was her exact opposite, her dress was a beautiful blue and it was modest too, her blond hair had been braided neatly and fashionably. Lady Goldwyn regarded her with curiosity and strange fascination. “Clean dresses and a bath shall be provided for you my lady.” 

“I am not fond of dresses, they get in the way of many things but if you wish to provide me with clean clothes I am as tall as your men. You will have no trouble hunting me some trousers and a tunic while mine are being washed.” Andromeda did not mean to offend them but the idea of dresses troubled her entirely. They were nice to wear in celebrations, and special moments but at times where she need to fight they did get in the way. 

The lady sized her up for a moment then smiled which surprised Andromeda “My son has similar size to yours I shall have him fetch you some of his garb.” 

Erkenbrand looked between his wife and the strange woman who seemed confused by the welcome she was receiving. “We lead modest lives here true and trust runs low at times like these but my lord Éomer spoke highly of you as did my men who fought by you. My own son among them. You will find welcome here.” 

Andromeda smiled at the pair before changing the subject “They will be back, Éomer suspects as much and if it was me on the other side I would too. You should move out of here when you have the chance.” 

“The wounded cannot make the trip and those who can are leaving to take refuge elsewhere. If we push them back a second time with the help of the éored it might earn them enough time to get better.”

The look that crossed her face was dark and disgusted but it disappeared as fast as it arrived. The three of them had caught the look but only Lady Goldwyn was brave enough to ask her about it “Once a general facing similar situation asked me to cut the throats of the wounded soldiers and civilians alike.” 

“Did you?” Erkenbrand watched her cautiously. 

Éomer placed a hand on her back protectively “I did” she admitted honestly, then turned towards Éomer with a forced smile on her face “Told you I had habits that needed kicking.” 

The couple did not seem to approve but they decided not to judge her for they did not know her character yet and because they needed all the help they could get. 

“I was promised a bath?” Andromeda changed the subject to protect their feelings, none of them knew the things she had done and it was better that way. 

Lady Goldwyn brightened up while Éomer seemed disappointed “This way my lady.” 

Andromeda placed her hand on his arm and ignored the lady for a moment “You need to talk to Erkenbrand and plan your defences, set up watch for the night. Put me up for the watch as well. Then talk to Éothain he is still butt-hurt from what I have done and it affects his fighting. I know not how men heal their bruised egos but I am sure as his leader and friend you will help. I will find you after.” 

Erkenbrand and Éomer watched her leave in shared amusement. Even his own men would not dare tell him what to do in that absolute tone she had used. Still she had never treated him or his men anything less than her equal. Éomer doubted she had respect for authority in general but at least when it came to his soldiers she always had respect for them. Andromeda was candid and did not shy away from saying what she wanted or how she thought of a situation. Strange thing was that his men did listened to her. It often took them a while to consider someone valued enough to listen but the girl had an aura that made them all listen. Like when she had threatened to take Éomer’s manhood, he had not doubted her words and neither did his men. 

He told Erkenbrand the story of their meeting as he walked Éomer to a more private room where they could discuss their war strategy and set up patrols for the night. Erkenbrand found the girl to be peculiar as well but his own wife often spoke her mind too which was something he admired in woman. Women of Rohan had always been the strongest amongst other in his opinion. They did not fight like Andromeda maybe but they had love for their country, they were strong, and commanded respect. 

Lady Goldwyn took her to the private chambers she would occupy for the duration of their stay. A tub had been carried there earlier and the water was steaming. Andromeda could smell some oils and floral soaps. 

Goldwyn smiled at the childish enthusiasm on Andromeda’s face “I will hunt down for the clothes I have promised you, please enjoy your bath. Both me and my husband thank you for your help.” 

Andromeda took the hands of the woman in hers “Your thanks should belong to Éomer but I will help you and your people as much as I can. I lost many friends coming here, and I know not the fate of my companions but I trust Éomer’s heart. He will help you through this.” 

“You are fond of him.” 

Soft sigh escaped her lips but she would not refute the Lady’s observation “He came here despite the possible consequences because that is the right thing to do. He helped my people when he did not have the obligation or the reason to do so. He has a good heart and in my short time with your people I have learned that the Rohirrim are people of endurance, bravery, honour, and love.” 

Lady was immensely pleased with her answer, like all of Rohirrim she took pride in her people and her culture. “Rest now friend and let us tend to you for a while.” 

Graciously she accepted her offer and allowed herself a moment to relax. It had been a while since she had the opportunity to bathe. The warm water soothed her aching muscles, and the scents rising from the oils calmed her down. 

Two days she had been with the Rohirrim yet she felt at home with them, she even trusted them. Éomer most of all. There was no logical explanation for the kinship she felt with them but she did held them in high regards. Out of all the people she had met over these months the Rohirrim were the ones that reminded her of home. People that held similar believes to her own about love, freedom, and honour. It was funny to think such thoughts but if she survived the war of the ring then she would perhaps consider staying in Rohan. Éomer had told her about Edoras and Léofred had promised to show her the lakes nearby after she told him how much she enjoyed swimming. They had welcomed her for no other reason than Éomer’s acceptance of her. She knew that was the reason these people opened up to her. Like Spartans they did not trust outsiders much but after fighting alongside with them she knew she would hold her own space separate from her friendship with Éomer. 

Andromeda stayed in until the water turned cold and her skin started to prune. Lady Goldwyn had brought her clean clothes some time ago. Before drying herself or putting clothes off she went to the full length mirror in the room. Her body had not changed much, still she had the healthy physique of an athlete but new scars were added to her extensive collection. The one in her throat was the most visible and eye catching, it was pink now and fully healed. The new ones on her thigh and arm were healed as well due to the elven magic but faint scars remained. Her leg where Éomer had kicked her that morning was starting to change colour and bruise. Affectionately she looked at the bruise and smiled, the memory of their fight would always bring a smile upon her face. 

Unlike some of the men she fought he had never held back from her. Even Boromir was a bit fearful of hurting her when they first started to spar, it took him a few sessions back in Lórien to fully let go and fight her. Aragorn knew better but she sensed some hesitation in him at times, especially when he had to be physical with her. He tried not to hit her or kick her. Éomer had not feared either and used his full strength and knowledge to his advantage. The only reason he had lost was because he had underestimated her crazy. 

Andromeda believed him to be a worthy opponent and a clever one too. If they had been enemies she would have tried to take him down in less than honourable manners since she could not be sure who would have won in a fair fight. However they were friends which meant she did not have to worry but also meant she could ask him for a rematch. The idea excited her, she liked fighting him. It was more of a conversation than most people would have realised, and intimate too. 

Éomer would had to wait though for she had orcs to kill first and war called her. Once again in her dreams she had seen war, vision covered in red, bleeding, bruised, and so much pain. The dreams were the reasons she could not sleep some nights, the ghosts haunted her but equally some of the dreams brought her peace. They were familiar, dead, and red was certainly her colour. Andromeda had killed so many people that she often felt like she had killed herself along the way. 

At first it did not affect her, she did not enjoyed the killing nor she particularly minded it, it was what war demanded and she would give it to him. They were bad people anyway, soldiers, war lords, corrupt politicians and kings. After the loss of her family, death of everyone and everything she ever dared to love, she started to enjoy. Not the killing but the pain, because pain was all she had and seeing others covered in her own sickness made her feel something. It was hard to explain even to herself so she stopped trying. Once innocent lives stood at the edge of her blade, then she knew she had effectively killed parts of herself to survive. There was no shame in that but now she desperately wished to be alive again. 

This was her chance. 

Her body started to shiver due to the cold but she kept watching herself in the mirror. How dead she was before and how alive she looked now surprised her. Andromeda smiled at herself and laughed at how much of a wolf she resembled.

Perhaps she had always been more feral than a girl and a woman. Perhaps she had always been a wolf in the skin of a fighter. 

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror was hard but she eventually managed to put her clothes on and left her room to find Éomer as she had promised. 

The entire place was a mess. The women ran around trying to clean and help the wounded. The men taking stock of the weapons they had and helping with fortifications. A cook was screaming about a chicken and a cat. Two children peeling potatoes in the corner while another one dragged a large sack over to their waiting hands. It was hectic and familiar. How they all were involved with their tasks yet they contributed at large. 

The children pointed towards a room guarded by two men when she asked them about the whereabouts of their lords. Confidently she walked towards the room but was stopped by the guard who did not allow her to pass. 

The lords had demanded that there be no interruptions unless it was an emergency. One of them had his hand placed on her shoulder and slightly pushed back. Yet she did not move. “My lady you cannot go in there, please leave.” 

Her chin was up in defiance while her eyes focused on his hand with an intensity. There was no anger in her voice or her actions, just certainty that she would get what she wanted “Remove your hand and let me in or I will break that door open.” 

“Let it be on her head.” The second guard wanted to get her in trouble, not enjoying her tone of voice. 

Opening the door she was greeted by the sight of men gathered around a table, they all looked up to her and Éomer motioned for her to come “Take a look at these.” 

Giving the guards a one last smug look she walked off to join Éomer and Erkenbrand, both surrounded by their second in command. For the last hour they had been discussing their defences and what could be done to improve. They had found few weaknesses, some spots that needed repairs, and they still needed to make further arrangements for the additional two hundred men in the compound.

Quickly Andromeda scanned the plans in front of her. There were few things she suggested to be done differently but in general she agreed with them. Éomer was diligent and strategic, and Erkenbrand knew the land and layout better than anyone, he also had more knowledge about the attack patterns of the enemy. This was a beautiful strategic collaboration on their part. 

“I’ll get our men to start on these improvements” Éadmód, son of Erkenbrand saluted his lords before taking his leave. 

Léofred left soon after to organise the men for the patrol schedules. It was Andromeda, Éomer, and Erkenbrand now. The three of them looked over the plans one more time, refusing to leave anything to chance. 

Erkenbrand looked up from the plans and schedules, rubbing his temple in exhaustion “We need a break, dinner should be served soon at the main hall. We will reconvene after.” 

Both of them understood his desire to be alone for a moment. Perhaps to finally mourn the dead, or to enjoy a bit of solitude in the midst of the war. Éomer held the door open for her and asked that she take a walk with him before they served mass. 

He held out his arm for her which she took without much consideration, “I had a moment to talk to Éothain as you suggested. He is ordered to apologise but I don’t understand why he would act in such anger and cowardice to you.” 

Andromeda looked genuinely surprised but she supposed men never had to experience what it meant to be seen as less. By the virtue of being men alone they had value. “Of course you do, as do I. It is because I am a woman.” He looked down to his feet in shame yet she continued “Your kind are born believing that you are everything and think women are somehow less, not acknowledging the fact that it was men who put us into that position in the first place. Made us weak by cutting our access to education, training, and of course the public and political sphere. The idea of powerful women was so scary that you would not risk it so you cut us out of the system and made decisions on our behalf. I understand. Then came women like me, some armed with swords and some cut men with sharp words or a pretty smile but we hold our own power. Sparta accepts women of power but I had to fight the rest of the world to be counted as a person. You by the virtue of being men had value and me, I had to earn mine. There will be no end to my fight but when women like me come it reminds men like Éothain that they are insignificant. I dominate a field they believe only they have the right to dominate. I speak to you as my equal and demand that you do the same. I am more than he ever will be and that idea clashes deeply with the way he was raised. So he attacks from behind like a coward and lurks in the shadows waiting for women to make mistakes so he can prove his point that women are inferior. I need not his apology or yours. If you truly regret the actions of your men, my suggestion for you is to raise better men.” 

Her voice was not raised, and her body was relaxed all through their one sided conversation. She spoke with the calmness of a woman who had done this before. Andromeda was not one of a kind. There had been many woman like her before and during her time in Greece, and there would be many after her time came to pass. Éothain was not the first and she knew he would not be the last. They refused to see value in her unless she opened her legs, not knowing she could snap a men’s neck with her thighs alone. Those cowards attacked in the night, came from behind, fully knowing they could not win on equal terms. They no longer angered Andromeda, all she felt was pity. Pity on the behalf of their mothers, their sisters, and daughters. Pity for she knew that these men would eventually drown in their self-hatred and insignificance. 

Éomer did not dare interrupt her but he could hear the echoes of her own sister in her speech. Éowyn would worship the ground she walked on. He was proud of his sister, he knew how strong she had been and guilt swelled in his gut because he knew Andromeda was right. He, himself had been guilty of dismissing Éowyn on the grounds of her gender alone. He had left her behind with that worm because he didn’t believe she could survive here. 

They had arrived at the balcony now, the moon reflected her image to the lake below and they both watched it for a moment in silence. “I have a sister, Éowyn.” His voice no louder than a whisper “I worry about her all of the time. Father died when we were both young and my mom fell into grief soon after. If it wasn’t for Théoden the King then we both would be orphans. The idea of something happening to her scares me so much.” 

Andromeda did not have siblings, according to her mom she was equal to a whole herd of them. “You left her in there with a weakened king and the enemy.” There was disappointment in her tone and she did not hide it to spare his feelings “Worry not, women know how to survive the ill decisions of men. Otherwise we would have died out many ages ago.” 

Éomer looked down once again, watching the lake to avoid looking at her. “I am sorry.” 

Her eyes were kind to him, her voice soft but still she did not allow him escape “I am not the one you owe that to. However, I understand your desire to protect your family.” 

It was bold of him to act in such familiarity with her but he reached out to take her hand in his, and was surprised when she intertwined their fingers together. “Family is all I have left. I wouldn’t know what to do without Éowyn.” 

His words twisted like a knife in her gut, reminding her the family she once had. They tried to console her by saying that time would heal everything but time had been cruel. It mocked her at any chance and reminded her that she was an unholy thing that would not die. “I remember the first time I managed to land a hit on my father as we practiced the sword. He had paraded me around the city on his shoulders as if I was a hero of legends. That night he brought home a feast to celebrate. Both he and mother were so proud. One day he left for war and never came back. I remember the day I met my husband, he had trained under my father and my father being my father often gloated about me. Aristide found me by the fields and attacked me on sight. He wanted to see if I was all he had heard me to be. When I had him at my mercy he gave an arrogant smirk saying ‘even if they have you at the sharp of their spear, give them a smirk’ and I knew I was in love then. He married me as fast as the elders allowed, he said he did not want to go to war without the guarantee of returning to me. I learned of his death towards the end of the first year of our marriage, he had died while saving his troops. In grief I went into labour and gave him a son he would never know. I loved my son but I could not bear to look at him, he resembled Aristide so much. I was a mother though so I stayed as much as I could. Eventually I could not and so I left Sparta once more. I learned of his death as well as my mother’s months later. Helots rebelled and did not spare a child. I returned to Sparta only to bury them. The king whom I entrusted my family was as broken, he loved my little boy as his own son, and he enjoyed being a great-uncle. In my anger and grief I tried to strangle him but he knew why so he told me to leave Sparta and return only when I was ready. Castor I named my boy and I did not held him in my arms as much as I should have, I did not kiss his red cheeks and I can’t remember the smell of his hair. I am cursed you see, I was made for war. I am of stone and fire. It was foolish of me to assume I could have peace.” 

Éomer knew there was noting that could be said, so he did not speak. Instead he watched Andromeda tell her story with complete composure. Her face was made of stone but he could feel her hand slightly tremble in his. Her eyes wet with tears she did not allowed to fall. Éomer had been wrong about her. The first time they met he believed her to be impervious to damage and hurt. Who else could laugh full volume in the middle of a confrontation, wear calmness in the chaos of a battle and smile. He believed that she was unfeeling but now he knew this to be untrue. Andromeda was vulnerable deep inside, hurting more than he could ever understand, but what surprised him the most was her willingness to share that vulnerability with him in order to comfort him. She was more human than he had known. Andromeda was not impervious to damage as he thought, she was strong and deeply hurt. Éomer could not imagine how a person could survive that and still laugh, still dance, and still be kind. He had respected her as a warrior, but now he saw her as more than just a warrior. He wished there was comfort to be offered, he truly wished for it but he was no god and he could not bring the dead back for her. 

Andromeda turned to face him, their eyes met and she smiled in such sadness and grace “So to answer your question, you live. You live all the days that were meant for them. You live and you try but what do you do when your body becomes a wound that will never heal. When it becomes a constant ache in your bones, your heart, and your gut. There is nothing temporary about this madness. Yet you still live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.

Sun was barely out when Andromeda ran out of her chambers, she could no longer stand being indoors, suffocating herself. Last night she had locked herself in. Lady Goldwyn had brought her supper and tried to engage her but Andromeda’s mind was elsewhere. The anger in her heart was scorching and directed to her heart alone. How could she tell Éomer such things about herself, both personal and horrifyingly candid. Who gave her the right to be vulnerable in front of a man. The name of her child was the most precious thing, most private thing and this had been the first time she had spoken it since the funeral. It felt good to say it once more, felt good to remember him but this was a betrayal to the dead. 

For years she had refused to say their names out of fear and shame. Their deaths had been her doing and she had tried so hard to find them again. In a fit of madness she wanted to follow them to the underworld to rescue them from the judgement of Hades but she was convinced otherwise by an old woman whose name she could not remember. The crone was a priestess of Hera and had bereted her for ever thinking such thoughts, for attempting to take them back from the land of the dead where they would find eternal peace. It wasn’t the yelling that convinced her to let go but the crone was right, there was nothing waiting in the surface for them. Xiomara would find Heitor no doubt, soulmates always did and surely her Castor would finally meet his father. It would be cruel to rob them of this.

From then on she did not speak their names, she buried them with the last good parts of her heart and moved on. The child of war became war itself. Cruel and far hungrier than before. Searching for the lost pieces of her soul. 

These thoughts occupied her mind all night as she paced in her chambers, crying in a silent fury. For a moment she felt like she was dying again, and again, and again. The pain did not stopped, it only spread through her body until she could move no more. In the corner of her chamber she sat with her knees pulled into her chest. It was a name that made her come undone so easily, the name of a child she was so afraid to speak because she knew this would happen. Castor was the only good thing to ever come out of her, only innocent, pure thing and she had gotten him killed. This was her fault she knew. Gods favoured her but as all those like her and before her would attest their favours often ended in tragedy. It was good to be loved and she loved her gods too but the nature of a god was to fuck around with the lives of mortals. It was their given rights so she did not blamed them, she blamed only herself. 

Perhaps this new life was their apology. 

Her jaw was hurting for she had held too many screams inside, screw it tight so that not a sound would make it past her tongue. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess. In the same mirror she faced her beauty, she only saw madness now. Andromeda saw Medea in her reflection instead. She had to get out.

Many were still sleeping when Andromeda left the compound, she needed to walk the battlefields of the night before. That often calmed her. The dead were piled and burned but there were limbs scattered around, lost weapons or armour. Blood still stained the soil. Red mixed with the black blood of the orcs, creating a strange work of art. 

In these grounds she had slayed many and in these grounds she had prayed to Ares. These deaths belonged to him alone. “Ares father of all, my darling, dearest…” the rest was silent as she called out to him. He was known to be especially soft on his daughters, always willing to hear them and help them in battle. This battle took place in her soul but she knew he would hear her still. So she called out to him and asked for some clarity, and some peace. Andromeda wanted to leave this war alive and rediscover what it meant to love again, to hold and to be held, she wanted to be relieved of this madness. 

The battleground still smelled of the death and with the sudden urge to wash herself clean from the emotional storm of yesterday she allowed her feet to direct her to the lake. For a while she stood on the shore smiling as she remembered the days of her youth where she and her friends would dive naked off the cliffs into the mountain springs. How they would sneak wine from her mother’s cellar and get drunk and make love to the boys they liked. Days of innocence before she left for war. 

Carefully she removed her borrowed tunic and trousers, standing naked in front of the lake. The cold wind felt like an invite so she jumped without a second thought. The water was as cold as she imagined it to be which brought a smile upon her lips, and laughter spilled from her gut as she rushed to the surface. 

Like a child and a fish she swam in the cold lake with glee, washing off the madness she had unleashed upon herself. 

The hand that wrapped around her ankle was disgusting and deformed, before it pulled her under completely she managed to kick the orc in the face. It did not let go and now they were both submerged under water. Andromeda took a deep breath before she was pulled in, and remained calm throughout the struggle. Otherwise she would run out of breath and energy sooner. 

In her element she knew what to do instinctually. Her friends would pull similar pranks as kids and Heitor himself had prepared her against fights like this. He always made sure his pupils were accustomed to all kinds of terrains and situations. 

The orc had let go of her ankle in favour of her neck. It wrapped its ugly fingers around her throat, trying to choke her. The first thing Andromeda did was to loosen his hold with a strong punch, then she freed herself without much resistance. The thing tried to claw into her chest, leaving animal like marks on her skin. The blood dripped from her chest and mixed into the clear water. Andromeda held him by the wrists and manoeuvred him so that she was behind him. Like a frog she wrapped her legs around him, making herself hard to shake. The orc tried to struggle and claw at her in blind panic, while Andromeda had him on a chokehold. It struggled against her for a while, then the body went limp. 

Dragging the creature to the shore with her was a bit of a struggle, the waters were deep and the dead weight threatened to pull her down with him. Normally she would let him drown but it was alive and that meant they could question him. 

Holding him by the hair, Andromeda dragged the creature towards the compound, only to be met with several armed men lead by Éomer himself. Looking at her in horror as they turned bright red at the sight of her nakedness. It seemed that for a moment they had forgotten that she was dragging an orc by the hair. Letting the body drop to the dirt, she turned around and walked back to the shore “I suppose you would prefer if I put something on before we talked?” 

“Can’t say we’d prefer my lady but it certainly would be more appropriate” Andromeda could not tell which soldier called out after her but she laughed nonetheless, amused by their strange sensibilities and customs. One would think the orc would be the priority but her tits had won that battle. 

Returning fully dressed she picked up the unconscious orc again and dragged him to Éomer’s feet, letting the body fall to the ground once again. “It is alive.” 

He refused to meet her eyes for he was still embarrassed by what he had witnessed. Of course she was not the first naked women he had seen but such a bold display of it in public was a first for all of them. “I- you… I mean. Why the fuck Andromeda!” 

Andromeda threw her head back as she shook with laughter coming deep from her belly. It took her every ounce of self-control and balance to stop herself from falling to the ground, still shaking. The stammer was adorable, and absolutely hilarious to her. Perhaps it was cruel to laugh at his face or the faces of his men but by gods Aphrodite would be proud of her for stealing their words out of their lips. 

It took her a solid minute or two to calm down. “I was enjoying a nice swim when I was interrupted, and rudely too if I might add. He tried to kill me, I felt like not dying, and here we are.” Andromeda patted him on the shoulder as if to reassure him or encourage him to speak “I would like to know how you knew I was in danger, you did come here swords drawn and ready for the rescue. My heroes.” 

Éomer’s eyes shifted to a child that was hiding behind his mother’s skirt. The boy could not be older than thirteen. “You had a spy. He saw the orc and called for us.” He motioned for his guards to remove the orc from their presence. 

Leaving his company she approached the fearful boy, she crouched to be in his eye level and motioned for him to come forward “Hello” her head tilted slightly, and her smile was warm and welcoming “Do you think we could talk for a moment, my name is Andromeda.” 

The boy poked his head out from behind, and cautiously took a step towards her “I am Eótor but my friends call me Eó.” He gathered up all his courage before he spoke again, and Andromeda waited patiently for him to do so “I am very sorry my lady, I- I didn’t mean to spy on you I swear!” 

Andromeda placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, the kid felt so small in front of her. “You called for help even though you knew you would get into trouble with your parents and me. I think that was very brave of you, doing the right thing.” She messed up his hair playfully, her smile intact to reassure the child that there would be no danger to him “You really shouldn’t spy on girls, we both god lucky this time that you got me help and I have a soft spot for kids so I will forgive you but girls don’t forget or forgive easily when it comes to such mistakes. Being a child won’t excuse you forever, so whatever punishment your mother gives to you is up to her.” 

Both the woman and her husband looked at her gratefully, neither of them would be able to object if she decided to punish Eótor herself since he had committed a crime against her directly. The lady was much kind in their opinion “Thank you my lady, thank you so much. Be assured Eó will be punished accordingly, come now boy your mother and I need to talk to you.” His father gently pulled the boy between himself and his mother as the three made a move to return to the compound. 

Éomer grabbed her by the arm and yanked her closer to him. There was a dark look on his face, his jaw clenched and Andromeda could see the vein right in the middle of his eyebrows was throbbing in anger so she knew she was in trouble. “What the fuck where you thinking! I- I want to yell at you so fucking bad.” But his voice was an angry whisper and he paused to regain his composure. “You could have been killed or captured, what were you thinking coming out here without your weapon and alone. For fucks sake you should have known better!” 

Fist she thought he was going to yell at her for being naked in front of his men and she was fully prepared to fight him for it but once she realised he was scared on her behalf she did genuinely felt bad. “I could be a smug asshole and say I am a weapon in and of itself but we both know how deeply I actually fucked up here so I am sorry for losing myself for a moment, and I am sorry for worrying you.” 

The soldiers were gone now and it was only the two of them. Andromeda pulled him into a hug. Her head rested on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, her finger gently working his soft hair as if to soothe him. He was still angry but in her arms he calmed down, eventually returning the hug by pulling her closer. Andromeda felt him press his nose to her still wet hair, mumbling something she could not understand. 

Placing a kiss on his cheek she pulled back, looked at his eyes while smiling for him “I am sorry. Come on I am hungry now” Andromeda took his arm and pulled him towards the building “I haven’t eaten a thing since before we arrived here, I am starving.” 

Éomer’s lips parted slowly as he let out a pleasurable sigh, he had been so worried when the child stormed into the hall demanding that they save the lady in the lake. Instinctively he knew it was her, she was the only one who would dare for everyone else was too sane to pull that kind of shit. He took some of his men with him and the all witnessed her emerge from the water like an angry nymph, bleeding and dragging an orc by the hair. It had been fear that settled into his heart first, his eyes focused only to determine her injuries which was not much thank god. Only then he registered that she was naked, and averted his eyes immediately. This was not for him. First he struggled to get his words out because he was embarrassed and somewhat pleased by the view. Of course he would not admit such a thing, they were friends and had only known each other for a very little time. Still having her around felt natural, and that thought reignited his anger in her. 

He could not yell at her in public, he knew her enough to know that would result in a fight he had no interest in participating. Instead he had motioned for his men to leave while she spoke with the kid, and confronted her after. Only when he felt her firm against him that he started to calm down. She had been on his own, with nothing but her hands to defend herself with. The idea terrified him. He knew he could not keep her out of a fight and it was not his place to make that decision either but he would watch her more carefully after. He reassured himself that this was not because she was a woman but because someone he cared about. He would watch her like he had watched Théodred or Léofred.

Éomer placed an arm around her shoulder as they moved out, finally calm enough to engage her in a much more pleasant tone. He told her that she would see a healer first, then breakfast, and he even told her she could stay in the room when he and Erkenbrand interrogated the orc she captured. “By pure accident” He teased. 

Andromeda shook her head in disbelief and mock offence “You underestimate my talent for getting myself in trouble.” 

He had noticed that about her but he also had noticed that she had the intelligence to get herself out of most situations “I am surprised you survived this long.” Though his face looked serious, his tone of voice was anything but. 

Tilting her head to the side to expose her neck, she grinned at him like a child. “Theoretically I did not.”

“He got you while you were sleeping, he was a coward.” In his opinion that did not count, and he felt guilty for the way she had been slayed. Butchered like an animal, and she had implied that this man had been a lover too, someone she should be able to trust. 

Playfully she winked at him, her arm wrapped around his waist “Better a corpse than a coward.” 

Éomer had a radiant smile on his face. He kissed the top of her hair, proudly declaring “That’s my girl.”

Andromeda did not hide her smile or how pleased she was by his words. It had been a long while since someone made her not only admit to a mistake but make her feel genuinely guilty. The idea of guilt did not appeal to her more than it appealed to anyone else but it showed that she actually cared for his feelings and opinions, and did not wish to cause him grief. It also surprised her how easy she found it to be around him and how vulnerable she could get. It bothered her, scared her even but she would not fight it as she had done so before.

Éomer did not leave her side for the remainder of the morning. He turned his back while the healer examined her chest wound but kept asking them both questions. The wound was not deep just as they thought and the healer only needed to clean it and put a salve to take some of the pain and keep possible infection away. Then they were free to leave which meant food. The news of her attack had interrupted his breakfast too, so they shared a meal together. It did not escape his attention that she stole some of his bacon and he stole some of her eggs. Their morning was rather pleasant aside from the earlier issue.

Erkenbrand was attending to a time sensitive matter which gave Éomer and Andromeda some time to walk around the compound talking. They both enjoyed getting to know each other, he was telling her stories about his boyhood and how he got thrown off of Firefoot when a boar managed to spook the horse. In return Andromeda told him about how Fish got spooked and ran into a chicken pen in panic and got spooked even more as a result. It had taken her and three other helots to rescue him from the angry chickens. It was strange for them to think each other in their youth as kids but somehow it made sense for them to share these stories. 

The messenger boy found them out on the courtyard “My lord Erkenbrand requires your attention my lord and my lady.” 

Thus their time of trading innocent stories were over, their attention was needed elsewhere. They followed the messenger boy to the dungeons. Boy did not go in but held the door open for them. The two guards from before guarded this room as well. Andromeda assumed they were Erkenbrand’s personal guard. It did not surprise her when they acted cold towards her but she poked her tongue out to them in a childish glee. Éomer saw her and hid his laughter behind a cough. One of the guards twitched in agitation but refused to engage. 

Upon entering the dungeon she saw the orc was chained to the ceiling. His feet barely touching the ground and his body seemed limp. He raised his head to look at the newcomers, snarling and cursing in his twisted language. 

Erkenbrand silently acknowledged their arrival but he did not break his concentration away from their captive. Torturing orcs was a tricky thing to do, they were evil and often felt pain differently, enjoyed it even but also like most evil things they were cowardly when cornered. “Thank you for capturing the creature my lady and for not killing it on sight.” 

Her people preferred to kill first and never bothered with questions when it could be avoided, so she was happy that her efforts were noticed “Took some self-control on my part but happy to be of service.” 

Éomer looked at the creature in disgust but his eyes softened when he turned his gaze on her “Of course you can stay if you want but this will get gruesome. Orcs have a particular liking for torture, may take us a while.” 

Pulling a stool that was meant for prison guards, she situated herself casually in front of the orc “I hung a man by his own innards once, was surprised when I realised he got a little stiffy while dying.” She used her index finger to mimic an erection as she gleefully reminisced “Fun times at Boeotia.” 

Somehow neither of the men were surprised by her. “If you wish to join, don’t hesitate my lady.” 

Andromeda watched as the men prepared their tools in diligence, they spoke in whispers so that the enemy would not be fully privy to the conversation. They seemed to have gathered several tools, ranging from knives to hammers and of course a worthy classic the pliers. It brought back memories for her, some pleasant and some far from it. 

It was an established fact that she had an affinity and liking for violence, which also included torture. She had been on the both sides of it and loved it. It was a sick thought to some but violence was a language she understood so deeply. It had never bothered her, not even as a child. Pain was a friend to her, and she could be cruel and had been many times before. Those parts of her did not bring her much pride but they got things done. One night gods had decided that she would have war, she would have violence in her blood and how could she refuse the wishes of gods. 

It scared her sometimes, the way she hungered for such vicious things. 

Her eyes were trained on the orc that was being tortured by Éomer. The orc had a grin on his face, he screamed in delight, taunting his captives. It reminded her how she had been in his place before, how she had behaved similarly and moaned like a whore, begging them to do it again, and again, and again, and again. She had been burnt, cut, and raped like a dog while she laughed at their faces. Then she had took her sweet fucking time getting revenge when the opportunity presented itself. The idea that she was as deprived and dark as an orc twisted her gut and she wished to empty it on the ground. Yet she did not.

Both he and Erkenbrand continued for hours yet the creature refused to answer them. It was then he felt her hand on his shoulder. Her green eyes no longer bright or friendly. All Éomer could sense was coldness from her. “Leave us be.” 

He placed the blade down, and wiped the blood on his hands to his trouser. There was confusion written on his face and anger too. He was in charge, he should be the one to do this. What sort of a leader would leave a woman to do his dirty work? But that look in her eyes had him convinced in a way, still he was reluctant and refused “This is my job.” 

Erkenbrand did not feel comfortable either, this was an ugly job “My lady this is no job for a woman to take on alone.” They had no problem allowing her to do this but they could not leave her alone. 

They were not expecting the cold hostility in her voice “He’ll continue to moan like a fucking whore so you might as well get on your knees and suck his cock personally or you can leave me with him and get your answers.” Neither knew what was crossing her mind and how terrified she was to even think such things but someone had to do it. Someone had to cross the line and she had done it so many time before that one more would not matter. 

Éomer grabbed her arm forcefully and yanked her, hoping to get an emotion out of her blank face “For fucks sake Andromeda!” He was frustrated and angry because this woman seemed like stranger to him and felt like one too. He let go of her arm as if that very limb burned him.

Erkenbrand knew this was not an argument about who got to torture the creature, he too sensed the coldness of the lady. She spoke with the same indifference from yesterday when she admitted to have cut the throats of the wounded on command. “May we stay?” 

“No.” 

His knuckles turned white from the way he tightened his fists “Why the fuck not huh?” 

“Because I can’t stand the idea of you hating me. Looking at me like I am a monster because I am and have been for a long fucking time.” Her chin was raised in defiance, challenging him to dispute her. 

Éomer took a step back from her, his fingers covering his eyes for a moment as if to shield himself from the overwhelming admission. Then his face contorted in grief because he knew she believed herself to be a monster and it broke him to think that someone had done that to her. Life had twisted her so far apart that she was stranger to herself. Or perhaps she no longer could see the good. Either way what a fucking tragedy. 

He ran his hand through his hair, a sigh escaped his lips as he and Erkenbrand communicated nonverbally to decide what to do. Both looked at each other with guilt in their eyes and left without saying another word. 

No one exactly learned what happened after. They all heard the creature scream for mercy but none knew exactly what she had done to make it happen. It took her hours and she was not sure when it stopped being about information and started to become pleasure. It was like slipping into an old comfortable tunic. Smelled familiar, felt familiar. 

When she had left the dungeons the orc was screaming behind her, still begging “They come after nightfall but he says most of them were ordered to march to helm’s deep. Their numbers will be half of what you would expect.” Delivering the information she left without looking either of them in the eyes. 

Erkenbrand and Éomer found the orc crying for death and they obliged. Neither would speak about what they saw ever again but both would have nightmares about it.

The door slammed behind her and Andromeda’s knees finally gave out. A sob came from the depths of her soul but she did not allow it to escape her mouth. One day she would break, last of her sanity lost in the winds of this strange land. 

Once she was a child born of war but still a child and she had left home and returned a hero. Everyone loved to talk about Ares and his blessings but she had kissed him. His cold dead lips, covered in wine and blood yet he tasted so sweet. The hunger in her heart never left her, the more she ate the more she wanted to consume. In the wind she could smell the war, the blood. Once she was a child, hands too small to hold a sword and she wore her father’s helmet like a crown of gold. Playing pretend until there was nothing real left in her life but war. The war was all over her hands, her lips, her very womb seemed to birth only dead things. 

Love of a god was a curse. To be loved by a god was not the blessing people thought it was. Ares loved her yes and she loved him still but he had never taught her how to love things softly, how to move gently, how to hold without killing the very thing you loved inside of your palms. 

The maniacal laughter left her body before she could stop, like the screams of her victim the sound echoed through the compound. “Just another goddamn tragedy” The words cut her like knives in her heart and she laughed more. Medea would know this feeling. Medusa would know this feeling. At the hands of gods she had turned a tragedy, a mad woman, a wronged woman, a monster. 

Lifting herself off the floor, she washed the blood of her hands even though she knew she would stain everything she touched. She ran her tongue hard against the sharp of her teeth tasting what it meant to be a god. The orcs were coming and they would need her. Once she was a child perhaps but no longer, she would need to bury these notions of innocence and be the hero and the tragedy she was destined to be. The oracles of the gods had spoken long before she was born that she would die with specks of gold and glory mixed into the ashes of her grave. Both war and woman, she had called herself, and in that moment she realised she would always be both. Both monster and champion. Equal parts poison and sweet honey. All of these things and at the same time human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real. 
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!: Till now I had been updating this story regularly but I now have to take a temporary break. I am currently doing my dissertation and for the month of April I will be focused on writing that and graduating. I am still hoping to update but it won't be as fast as I usually do. I have to focus on writing my thesis work instead of this. I really love this story though and I will finish it I promise. Just hang in there friends!!!

Éomer and Andromeda stood side by side, watching the sun rise over the corpses of their enemies. The lands of his kin was safe for now but he knew this to be temporary. The orc she had questioned had informed her that the majority of their forces were moving towards helm’s deep and Éomer knew they would not risk Isengard’s hold in the Westfold unless the risk was worth it. He wanted to leave immediately but knew that was impossible, the wounded and the refugees would need help preparing. Erkenbrand needed time to gather his supplies, pack, and abandon his lands before the orcs inevitably returned. This war would never end. There was no hope yet he hoped still. 

Her hand reached out for him only to freeze in the middle as she remembered she was not longer allowed to touch him. He had seen what she had done and how could he touch her after. Her hands still dripped red with blood that would never wash off, she would stain him too. Slowly she started to pull her hand back to her side but he took a hold firmly and did not let her go. “I saw.” 

Compassion was the last emotion he expected from her yet it illuminated her face upon his confession “I am sorry you had to. I tried.” 

Éomer understood what she meant and his heart broke all over again for her. The things she had done to that creature she had done it so that they would not have to. He wondered how many times she had played the monster to save others from crossing such lines. Andromeda had told him that the horror of her land could not be compared. The violence men did to each other was different than orcs, who were made of evil, and bred for evil. Yet humans were all born the same, under the same sun and stars. Some grew to be kings, some grew to be warlords. Both held their sons with care yet buried their daughters alive for they did not worth much. They kissed their wives goodnight and those same lips ordered the burning of villages not far away. Humans were complicated and even the most vile had dreams in their hearts, aspirations, fear, love, and yet they loved to kill.

He looked at the thousand corpses burning and wondered about her world. The world where being a monster was being a person. “You are a woman with war in her soul. Your gods shaped you for destruction maybe so but you are not rotten, you are not made of violence and ashes alone. Andromeda you are not the very war-ground we stand on. Your body belongs to war perhaps but I see the way your hands tremor in silence and how you set your jaw tight like a screw so you do not scream and I know you.” 

Pain ran through her body like lightning bolt. “I will not break.” 

He took Andromeda’s face between his hands, his touch was firm and he smelled of death “You will and it will hurt but that is the price of being alive. The night I found out that they had killed you, you told me you were dead long before someone did you the courtesy of cutting your throat open. Your gods saw fit that you return to life and perhaps that was because they knew it was not death you had been searching for. You will break Andromeda and you will pick yourself back up from the ashes of your own ruin and move on. You did what needed to be done but you no longer have to do it alone.” 

Tears wetted her dirt covered cheeks, his calloused fingertips, and the salt from it all burned the cuts on her dried lips. “I remember how it felt to die” Her voice guttural and hard, yet she continued despite the pain “I remember the fire capturing my body and my blood still wet. The dripping sound it made, and a cold kiss placed on my lips by my killer and my dead eyes open as I stared at him without fear. Then I remember calling out to my gods for it was love that I had been searching for not death. I had buried the last of me with my son but in that moment all I wanted was to remember how warm the sun felt on our skin as my husband kissed me the very first time. I wanted to remember the cold waters and caves I explored with my father. Hunting with my mother in the forest, dancing naked, our bare feet stomping the earth in a secret prayer.” Through her tears she smiled at him because this had been the most honest she had been with herself in years. In her prayers she had asked for a war to end all wars, especially the war that was in her, the one that clawed at her ribs. Like a forest fire waiting to be ignited in her, love finally called for her as war once did. 

Andromeda remembered what she had forgotten; that love and war were forever connected and she was a child of both, endlessly burning. 

Before the war there was Helen running to her love, leaving death and decay behind. Who remembered her anyway? Like they did Helen her world would forget her too, she would be the tragedy she was born to be and the people of Sparta would whisper her name in hushed tones and tell their daughters to remember the girl with war in her. They remembered the names of course, Helen, Clytemnestra, Atalanta, and more but they forgot the women behind, the person. They would tear her apart like they did to their gods and legends, then eat the parts of her they liked the best. In her world she would be the hero, the tragedy, dead. 

But in this strange land of monsters and no gods, she refused to be anything more. No longer would she be a hero, a legend, or a goddamn tragedy. For once she would only be Andromeda.

Éomer searched for something inside of her, watched carefully as her expressions changed, her breath hitched, and her hands no longer trembling. “You remember.” He declared, his hands softly caressing her cheeks and the smile on his lips was genuine and proud. 

“I fucking remember.” 

Her laughter was light and carefree, and she no longer felt like a stranger to herself. Andromeda knew that one conversation with the right person still would not be enough to heal or cure her from these feelings stirring inside of her. This war was far from over but she knew she was no longer alone, and she knew she would be okay at the end. 

He sighed in content when Andromeda placed a kiss on his cheek, then he wrapped an arm around her protectively and pulled her into an embrace. For a moment neither of them moved, and they watched the sun settling into the sky. They knew they would need to return soon and both of them needed rest but for a moment this space, this shared experience, it belonged to them. 

For the first time in a very long time Andromeda slept for more than just a couple hours. There were no dreams to haunt her, and the bed felt welcoming and warm. The blanket was pulled over her shoulders and the weight of it made it feel like a hug. This feeling of peace and laziness felt unfamiliar yet natural to her. She felt well rested as opposed to the never ending restlessness of her soul. This would not last long for her eyes were already opening and she could feel her body’s need for a good stretch. Like a cat waking from her slumber she obeyed her body’s wishes and allowed her limbs to stretch as far as they would go. Her eyes finally opened fully, and she could see from the lights out of her window that she had slept into the afternoon. It was a luxury she doubted she could find again so she stayed in bed a while longer and enjoyed herself. 

Once she emerged from her room she went directly to the halls to locate Erkenbrand, she had some apologising to do for the words she had chosen to use yesterday. He was sharing a meal with his wife and son when she found him. Cautiously she approached, hoping this would not take long but the couple wished to invite her to join them. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Lady Goldwyn rose from her seat and pulled a chair besides hers for Andromeda to sit “Nonsense.” 

The tone the lady used reminded her of Xiomara and how she would order around her family like a general. Andromeda obeyed with a gracious smile on her lips and sat down. The Lady’s son Éadmód placed an empty plate in front of her as well as a goblet filled with water. Once more she found herself thanking at them. 

This felt so strange to Andromeda but she would not admit that out loud. It had been so long since she had sat down to break bread with her family and now this felt like an imitation of a dear memory. It felt cheap in a way yet she yearned for it. She wished for her mother to sing as she cooked and for her father to set the table while they sent her to collect flowers. There was always flowers in their house, at the table, their rooms, and she knew it was all because Heitor knew Xiomara loved them. 

In time her husband joined them. He did not lived with them for he was still young and belonged to the military but he would dine with them when he could. Aristide would clean the fish for Xiomara, and he would help her cook. He was raised by a father alone so he considered Xiomara as his own mother in a way and doted on the ground she walked. 

Once Heitor and Aristide was gone, Castor joined them yet there was very little joy left. Two widowed women and a baby did not make a proper family but through their grief they tried. No longer flowers covered their house, and there was no singing to be done. 

Andromeda observed the family in front of them, Erkenbrand looked at his wife with so much adoration and respect. He did not speak much but listened to them all. Underneath his golden-red moustache he smiled at his grown son’s bad jokes. Lady Goldwyn made sure everyone had enough food, and was careful that her husband did not eat anything he was not supposed to. She held his hand as she talked and her laugh was carefree but Andromeda knew the woman was worried for her family. Éadmód was a young soldier, younger than Andromeda and had not seen a real war just yet. He had a cheerful demeanour but he was not blind to the suffering of his people. He had been his father’s second ever since the position got prematurely vacated but he tried his best to make him proud. 

This was not her family but there was love in this table and that alone was enough to make her wish that it was. 

Éadmód placed a piece of chicken in her plate and Lady Goldwyn added some rice next to it. Both of them smiling at her which made guilt flare up even more so in her belly for the way she had treated Erkenbrand earlier. Red settled into her cheeks and she forced herself to smile even though she wanted to flee. 

Erkenbrand placed his hand on his wife’s and offered Andromeda an apologetic yet deeply amused smile for he found her embarrassment enjoyable to a degree. “Stop torturing the poor girl Goldie.”

Her eyes travelled between the husband and wife, then settled on their son who was biting his lips to cover up a smile. Andromeda buried her face in her hands and groaned. Finally she lifted her head and turned her eyes to Erkenbrand “I apologise for…” 

This was certainly hard for her so Lady Goldwyn helped her out like any loving mother would “For insinuating that my husband cannot torture?” 

“Or that he should go down on an orc?” Éadmód offered assistance, teasing her like one would tease a sibling. 

Raising her hands in front of her like a barricade, she begged them to end this torment. This was both entertaining and horrific for her. In few days she would laugh about this sure but at the moment she wished for the ground to swallow her. “For both” Andromeda sighed apologetically and when she saw the smirk on Lady Goldwyn’s lips, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously “But clearly it is you my lady that holds talent for this particular cruelty. Very well, I know when I am bested.” 

Pleased with herself Lady Goldwyn nudged the plate of food towards her “Eat now, you’ll need your full strength to annoy my husband further.” 

Lady Goldwyn had found her husband, her son, and Lord Éomer pacing in the corridor yesterday. They all seemed distressed as they argued amongst themselves. Éadmód wanted to go support the woman his father and lord had left alone. He was a brave boy, she had raised him so. Erkenbrand and Éomer on the other hand knew better, though she could sense their guilt as they told her what conspired between the three. No one was angry with Andromeda but Goldwyn thought it was best to handle this with humour and some teasing. 

Andromeda smiled at the woman with deep appreciation for her motherly affection but now that she was cured of her shame, she was fully prepared to tease “That my lady, doesn’t take much effort on my part.”

Lady Goldwyn’s eyes glimmered with humour and love as she looked at her family. “Good, though I love them both dearly these men of mine could use a bit humbling.” 

Playfully she bumped Éadmód’s shoulder “I’ll keep them as such.” 

Not wanting to disobey the wishes of her Lady Goldwyn any further, Andromeda started to eat the plate they had prepared for her. The chicken was delicious and the rice fulfilling. It tasted nothing like the food her people prepared but she would take this over black soup any day. 

Lady Goldwyn placed her hand over Andromeda’s to get her attention, her eyes shifted towards the oncoming threat. Éomer had warned the family about the confrontation she had with Éothain and for the last two days of her stay there Lord and Lady of the land had been actively keeping the two separate. It seemed Éothain, against all warning needed to be heard. 

Éadmód used his arm as a barricade between Éothain and Andromeda. Softly pinning her down to the chair she sat upon. Andromeda’s eyes focused on Éothain alone, walking towards their table as if he had all the right to do so. 

He stood at the head of the table, eyes passing over the lord and lady and focusing only on the woman he had been seeking. “I was told to apologise and then I was told you did not wish to hear it. Who are you to say when I speak and when I not.” 

Gracefully she rose from her seat and took a step towards him. Their eyes met and not once did she flinch. Andromeda reached to cup his cheeks with the gentleness expected of a woman, yet her eyes held the ruthlessness of a killer. “You are not worthy. You are not worthy of my wrath and you are not worthy of my mercy. Like a coward you tried to kill me and for that alone you are not worthy of death. I have fought by the side of your people and they are no cowards so if any apologies should be made it should be made to them. You brought shame to yourself, and to your people. I have killed far more than you can comprehend, one more would not even be memorable but I spared you so that they may decide what to do with you and they have been most gracious in their forgiveness. But do not mistake this as weakness, I own you and your life belongs to me alone. You live because I willed it so and each breath you take from then to your very end is my allowance to you.” Andromeda took a dramatic pause as she removed her hands from his person, and placed them on her hips in confidence, daring him. “Éothain, I am that cunt you owe everything to and you will do well to remember that.”

Rage burned through Éothain as he felt humiliation wash over him. He was a tall man, towering over most people including her. He was strong and built well, even without his armour he looked intimidating to others. Women especially so. Yet this woman refused to flinch, talked down to him as if he was small and insignificant. Even now as he raised his hand to strike her, she stood there calm with a mocking smirk on her lips, her eyes locked into his. 

Lady Goldwyn’s hand caught his wrist before his stroke fell. “The lady is right you should leave with your life while it is still available to you.” 

Two women stood in front of him and while he could get away with hurting an outsider, Éothain knew he could never find forgiveness if he hurt Lady Goldwyn. His eyes darkened with hate and he yanked his hand free before turning to leave. How could she turned his people against him? Éomer knew her for four or five days in total yet he would do anything for her. Lady Goldwyn and her family had accepted her as one of their own. Lord Erkenbrand had even allowed her to interrogate a prisoner. A task suitable to a soldier of rank not some woman they found on the way. He did not understand what made her so special that she got the respect, rank, and admiration he deserved. He rode with Éomer for so long yet he had chosen Léofred as his second and then once again he was unnoticed in favour of a woman. Erkenbrand, a renowned warrior had allowed her in to talk strategy and put her in charge of a prisoner? Éothain did not understand why he trusted a woman he met on the day. What made her so special and him so insignificant, not realising the answer was just a mirror away. His mind filled with hate, Éothain left to fight another day but next time she would not be as lucky. 

Andromeda watched him take his leave, then rushed to the side of Goldwyn “I will kill him if you wish me to” then briefly she looked at Erkenbrand who was fuming in a quiet rage “I will make it hurt if you need me to.” 

Erkenbrand kissed the palms of Goldie’s hands and looked at his wife in adoration and worry. He wanted to ask her why would she step in but he knew his wife all too well to ask such a stupid question. Pulling her into a brief embrace, he placed a final kiss upon her temple. Then turned to face their guest “Please do not think that he is the kind of men we raise in Rohan.” 

Bit cruelly she laughed “I do not think him a man” but her expression softened soon after “I think highly of your people, they are brave and honourable. They fight well and I have experienced that they party even better. I have been in your world for a few months now yet no place has ever felt home like your people.” 

“They could be yours too my dear” Lady Goldwyn placed a kind hand on her shoulder, then with the innocent voice of a woman who knew too much she asked “Have you seen Lord Éomer today?”

Andromeda liked the idea that these people could be hers too someday, and Éomer especially brought out the most in her. He made her feel things she thought was long forgotten. It was a nice dream to dream, the idea that she could have a home again. “This morning, we shared a conversation.” 

“A romantic one?” Éadmód wiggled his eyebrows, his tone suggestive. 

“As romantic as a conversation can be over a pile of burning orc bodies.” Andromeda deadpanned. 

Erkenbrand found her to be a good match for the third marshal. He had observed them work together as equals and he had noticed the way Éomer held onto every word and idea that left her mouth. He had observed them fight alongside each other in harmony, share a laugh, and whenever they were not working Éomer sought after her company alone. Equally he had noticed the way she leaned on him as they worked, how affectionate she was with him above others, he had seen her vulnerable side come out only when Éomer was around. Granted she had strange customs compared to his own but he had been married long enough to recognise they were not friends. “Perhaps you should find him, tell him what happened. Éothain is his men after all.” 

Éadmód nudged her playfully which made Andromeda roll her eyes affectionately before nudging him back. “I am leaving now” she declared, but then she waved her index finger between the two men “But not because you told me to.” 

Father and son laughed together while Lady Goldwyn gave her a warm hug before sending her off. She knew her family could be a bit of a tease and when outside of war both her husband and son were childish and goofy. But embarrassing the girl like that earned them a stern look from Lady Goldwyn. Two men gulped and made excuses to leave for they had no wish to face her wrath. 

It was hard to embarrass someone like Andromeda, instead she had found this to be more entertaining than anything. Aristide had brothers who teased him all of the time, and her too once they had married. It made her sad to think of them at this hour for they were lost to war as well but before that they had not parted in amicable ways. Aristide’s family blamed her for his death. They had consulted a priest and the priest told them that Andromeda was bound to Ares and he would kill everything that kept her separate from him and his battlegrounds. For a long time she believed that too but no longer. In her heart she would always remember those boys as her brothers, even when they looked at her with hate and she knew they did not kill her only because she had his baby in her arms. 

For a moment she stood there, leaning on the stone pillars and think. Éomer was a friend, a close friend and it had been such a little amount of time but war fucked with time on the regular. Nothing brought people together like death and loss. Pain and suffering. Andromeda was now bound to these people by the blood they had spilled together, and although they were strangers they were also brothers. War did not wait and it amplified feelings in the most intense ways. The friends she made here both in éored and her original company, they would be her friends till the end times. Éomer and Andromeda were only friends. Close friends but still just friends. ‘Liar’ she thought to herself but did not pay attention to that feeling. 

Finding Éomer was proving impossible, she had looked at everywhere except the stables. The issue was she did not know where the stables were. Technically she had never gotten that grand tour Éomer had promised her.

The stables were located on the southeast side of the compound, and it was the maintained meticulously compared to the rest of the place. Rohirrim did love their horses more than their own comfort. The stables reminded her of home, and how as a child she loved being at her mother’s stables, caring for the horses and taking them out completely unauthorised. Horses loved her more than most people ever bothered to try. 

There was not a sound inside the stables except a song. Andromeda could recognise his voice instantly but not the song. It was in the language of the Rohirrim and although she did not understand it she found the song beautiful. The horses seemed to agree as they all listened, barely acknowledging her entrance to their home. Éomer was seated down as he tended to the needs of Firefoot. His voice was tender as he sang but still rough around the edges, deep and strangely inviting. Andromeda did not wish to disturb him. She leaned towards one of the pillars and watched him care for his companion. The gentleness of a man such as him did not surprise her but still it caught her off guard. He had always been kind to her and she knew he loved and viewed Firefoot as family but still. Gentleness always caught her off guard and perhaps that was because of the way she closed herself off to it. Always searching for bloodshed, lust and horror. 

There was a soft smile tugged at her lips as she approached him, he had raised his arm as an invite and acknowledgement. Andromeda ran her hand through his hair, his braids a mess which made her smile even more so. He wrapped his open arm around her waist and pulled her down to his lap. Andromeda let out a ‘yelp’ followed by laughter. His song died down, and all he could look at was her smile. It did something to him that he could not explain and had no interest in explaining. He accepted that this strange woman had a place in his heart and perhaps one day he would have a place in hers. 

Andromeda had noticed that he was distracted in a way, “You know I can always tell when you are thinking.” Gently she placed her index finger to the spot between his brows “This right there, it gives you away. It creases when you are in deep thought, when you frown, or angry, frustrated but also when you are focused.” Removing her hand, she placed it on his shoulder instead “It makes me want to…” Instead of finishing her sentence she pressed her lips to the same spot she had just described. 

His breath got caught on his throat and for a moment he was frozen. Andromeda sighed softly, her warm breath a reminder of how close they were and if he dared to he could have her but he was no adolescent boy. He had more self-control than that. She rested her forehead on his, both of their eyes closed and she felt his grip around her waist tighten. Their lips were so close, for a moment neither could remember whose air they were breathing. 

Her heart was beating faster than the drums of Moria. Andromeda feared that it would try to escape through her throat. Of course she had kissed many men, seduced many wives but she had not cared for them as she did Éomer. Future king of Rohan deserved better than a wounded warrior. He deserved a person who was whole, who could give him a family, children, and peace. This assuming that she would survive the war or that he would want her longer than a night. Those were insecurities she had no evidence to back with. Deep in her heart she trusted him and if he wanted her just for a night he could have had her the first night they watched the stars together. 

Éomer did not kiss her. He feared to take something that was not his to take. He did not want to give her yet another person who was destined to die. He would not survive this war. If Sauron had his will no one would. 

Fear clouded their minds and both reasoned that there was time. Time for them to kiss but it was not now. Not when she was on the verge of a break through, Éomer knew it was not a lover she needed it but a friend so that is what he would be to her until she was ready for more. Andromeda knew this was not the time either for he was fighting a war to go back home to his family. Éomer needed a warrior and she would be his champion. She would see to it that he made it home. Then if the gods willed it she would kiss him and take him as her own but for now they needed to be something else. He would be her shield and she would be his sword. 

For now. 

Firefoot neighed and caused them both to laugh. They pulled apart from each other though it was harder than both had anticipated. Andromeda stood up and took a few steps back to put some distance between them but she could not stop smiling at him. He took in her beauty, how simple looking she was in some ways yet he knew she could tear a man apart with her hands alone. One day they both would explore this pull they felt towards each other. 

One day when she felt more like herself and was willing to give up last of her fears. 

One day when he held freedom at his hands and he would no longer have to live for Rohan and his family alone.

Éomer tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes shone in mischief and a smirk etched on his lips “What brings my lady here at this hour to seek me?” 

“What makes you think I am here to see you horse-master?” Andromeda ran her hand gently over Firefoot’s mane “I’ve come to see a dear friend.” 

He watched as his horse nuzzled the woman in affection. He whispered ‘traitor’ under his breath but he smiled still “Shall I give you two the room?”

Andromeda chuckled softly and ran her hand along the length of Firefoot’s nose “I think we both like you where you are even though three is a crowd to some.” She reached out towards Éomer but stopped herself halfway through and did not finish her thoughts. 

Éomer stood up from his seat and pushed it towards corner so that it was out of the way. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled amicably even though he had noticed that she was distracted “Tell me?” 

Crimson coloured her cheeks and she felt her entire body go stiff because he was worried for her but the reality was embarrassing, she averted her eyes and looked away as she mumbled a response. 

Éomer who had clearly heard it pretended that he did not “I am sorry my lady I could not understand, but please do tell what troubles you?” 

Being toyed so mercilessly did not help, she took a deep breath and repeated herself “I got distracted because of you…” Éomer laughed but she knew he was not laughing at her. She playfully pushed him away from herself “Laugh it up asshole but need I remind you how you behaved by the lake?” Mockingly she mimicked him, exaggerating his facial expressions and stutter. 

He took her face between his hands to stop her from talking “You wound me my lady Andromeda.” Éomer looked thoroughly amused by the childish ways they mocked each other. Making light of things did not come easily these days yet soldiers always tried. She laughed at the most inappropriate moments, and he tried to find humour whenever possible. They told tales by the fire and danced, and drank knowing there would be no tomorrow. Being with her however, made him believe that there would be tomorrow. He just could not dare to hope that he would be alive to see it. 

There was a commotion happening and before Andromeda could respond to Éomer pulled her outside. There were cheers coming and people had gathered by the gates. They pushed through the crowd to reach where Erkenbrand and his family was. They talked with a man dressed all in white, and he stood next to the most magnificent horse she had ever seen.

“Shadowfax” Éomer whispered in awe which draw her attention, “He is the lord of all horses” he explained.

“Gandalf?” Andromeda looked at the wizard who now faced them, he was the spitting image of her long dead friend yet somehow different “You are him but you are not him.”

Éomer observed them both and concluded that they knew each other “A lost companion?” 

Andromeda still regarded him in awe “Gandalf the Grey or he was Grey at the time. He fell to the shadows of Moria.” 

The Wizard smiled at the woman. He had missed her, he had missed all of them “Are you not happy to see me?” He teased her. 

Shaking off her initial shock, a large grin spread over her face and her happiness was impossible to contain. Andromeda placed her hands on her hips and feigned anger “We both know coming back from the dead is my special thing.” Though it was hard to miss the relief in her tone “Kind of rude of you to steal that, I don’t wear a funny hat and pretend to be a wizard now do I?” 

Gandalf laughed wholeheartedly and opened his arms for a hug “I think you would look fantastic.” 

Throwing herself into his arms, she hugged him tightly. Murmuring “What took you so long?” 

Sadly he had not arrived bearing good news alone. Gandalf ask that they all gather in a more private room so that he could share his news. Erkenbrand, Éomer, Éadmód and Lady Goldwyn all joined them, and a messenger was sent to fetch Léofred. Once everyone was gathered Gandalf brought them the news from Edoras. The king was healed and still lived yet they were far from safe. The king was in Helms Deep and Isengard knew. Éomer told them of what the orc said about Isengard’s forces redirecting. They needed to leave for Helms Deep now. 

“I can spare thousand swordsmen but some will need to stay to help the refugees and the wounded.” He turned to his wife and briefly took her hand “My Lady Goldwyn will take care of everything in our absence.”

Éomer observed the couple, sad from parting but they both would do what needed to be done for Rohan and he admired that deeply. “Éored will be ready to leave before nightfall.” 

“I shall arrange a horse for Andromeda.” Éadmód looked at his father for approval and left for the stables.

Lady Goldwyn watched as her son left “I will start on the necessary arrangements and logistics.” She bowed her head gently before she too departed. 

“I will ready our men” Léofred followed the lady out of the door. 

“We have no idea what we are walking to” Andromeda looked at the map that was laid on the table “Do you think their troops will use similar attack patterns as before?” 

Erkenbrand rubbed his beard in thought and focused his attention to a particular part on the map. For hours they stayed in the room, discussing what sort of approach would be the best. They decided to ride together for the majority of their journey there but attack from two separate points to trap the enemy between. Éomer would ride with Gandalf and Andromeda while Erkenbrand would attack with Éadmód on foot, trapping the enemy towards Fangorn forest. 

It was perhaps not the most solid plan considering they knew nothing about enemy numbers or weapons but it was the best they had. Their only hope. 

The king needed their help and Andromeda had promised Aragorn that she would bring them when called upon. 

Andromeda was determined to drag hell and damnation with her. Ferryman would feast come tomorrow night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.
> 
> IMPORTANT: My dissertation is finally over but I still have essays to deliver so while I am going to try to get back into pace this will be a slow transition. To everyone who stuck by me, thank you so much. This story is for you. 
> 
> All the comments and kudos' kept me going. They are what inspires me to write and keep continue. Thank you all!!!

Gandalf had told them that everyone in Edoras would be migrating to the fortress in Helm’s Deep. To his soldiers this meant their wives and children, and to Éomer his sister and his king. Andromeda could feel their urgency and their worries yet there was no comfort she could offer, only her sword. They left the moment the preparations were done and none of them looked back. There was only forward now, and time was not their friend. 

Éomer rode ahead with Gandalf on his right side and Andromeda on his left. It worried him that they could be too late. By Gandalf’s estimations both his kin and the Isengard’s forces would have made it to the fortress by now. The battle had already begun, awaiting their arrival. 

Unlike Éomer she had no family awaiting her but she had a ranger, an elf, and the most stubborn dwarf she had ever met. For all the days they had been apart, she had done her best to push them out of her mind so that she would not go mad with worry. Part of her was glad that she went with Éomer, she felt at home with the Rohirrim but a part of her wished she had stayed with Aragorn for she had promised him that she would help him shoulder his burden. Deep down she just wanted to know the fates of her friends, Merry and Pippin the most but not a day went by that she also did not think of Frodo or sweet Sam. Andromeda just had to bury those names into her heart and focus on her immediate future. That was all she ever could do. 

But now her immediate future involved them and as she rode to battle there was both joy and heaviness in her heart. The possibility of a reunion poisoned by the possibility of being too late. Andromeda prayed to Hermes for speed, she would never forgive herself if her friends died while she made googly eyes to the hot guy they met on the road. 

The stench of death reached to their noses and the sound of screams followed. They had arrived. The Horn of Rohan echoed through the field. Éomer directed his people as planned and they separated from Erkenbrand’s forces, making towards the hills instead. 

Below them she could see the battleground, she could see Aragorn and Gimli but not Legolas, there was also a man she did not recognised. 

Gandalf had knew the man and directed their attention to him “Théoden King stands alone.”

Éomer looked down to the fields and saw his uncle, his king “Not alone.” He declared in confidence, his king would never be alone as long as his people lived. He raised his sword high and commanded his people “Rohirrim!”

The éored came up behind them and Andromeda could guess that they looked majestic if not a bit dramatic. The first lights of the day was behind them. Éomer’s voice carried through the hills and the Uruk-hai came to halt. They stopped fighting and looked up to see the arriving help. 

“To the king!” Éomer’s command echoed through the hills and into the hearts of every soldier. The king would no longer be alone. Each and every one of those men would die for Théoden and Andromeda felt that in her heart. Once upon a time, she would die for a king too. 

His voice woke up the soldier’s hearts but also their enemies. The Uruks surged forward, their weapons raised. In response the Rohirrim rode down to them, taking on them head on. They felt no fear, only conviction. Andromeda saw Gandalf raise his staff, and the light that came out blinded everyone. She blinked a few times and realised that the Uruks were incapacitated. Their eyes were suited for the darkness and Gandalf had just brought them the sun. They rode over them, killing everything that stood on their path. 

Erkenbrand’s forces arrived on foot, a thousand strong men all ready to fight for their kings. Their efforts combined they could herd the Uruks like sheep towards the forest. 

Éomer got separated from Andromeda but found himself fighting alongside his uncle and the strange people she adopted as her family. “Théoden King it is my joy to see you in full health once more, and you” He pulled his sword out of an orc and turned to Aragorn briefly “you have kept your promise. Thank you.” 

Gimli swung his axe and shouted over the screams of his enemies “Andromeda! Where is the girl?” 

Théoden looked confused for a moment as he looked around “There is a girl?” 

Éomer smiled softly although his work was grim “Yes the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Bested me and my spear, you’ll like her.” He pointed towards where Erkenbrand’s soldiers were “Over there, we got separated.”

Théoden did not question the existence of the woman nor her skill, this was not the time and he would trust the judgement of his sister-son. His family and his allies by his side, he had hope once more. He had not expected Gandalf to return even though he had said he would. The idea of dying alone in the dark did appealed to him but not at the expense of his people. He was a king still and would do anything for his people no matter how he felt about the world while still mourning his child. 

Andromeda felt someone push her out of the way of an arrow, she stumbled a bit but recovered fast. She turned around and noticed Éadmód grinning at her before he threw himself back into the fight. Returning his smile, she shouted a ‘thank you’. Her eyes locked onto an Uruk-hai commander, and she charged towards him with no reservations, letting out a battle cry as she did so. 

His sword landed on top of her shield and the sound it created was deafening. Andromeda pushed back and stabbed him through the gut but his armour was strong and it only distracted him. He blocked her and tried again which was the essence of a battle. Trying until someone succeeded. He tried to duck and go behind her but Andromeda was quick on her feet. He was the largest beast of the two but she was the faster one. 

Before she could land the killing blow an arrow pierced through his skull and rendered him dead. In disbelief and shock she looked up see Legolas grinning at her. “RUDE!” She shouted across the fields, laughing. 

Legolas waved at her before he drew his bow quickly and shot down two orcs that was coming behind her. He jogged to where she was fighting to help her clear the area “Good to see you again my friend, Gimli thought that the horse-masters would have killed you by now.” 

Andromeda laughed as she ran her sword through an orc “One of them tried, but Legolas turns out I am a hard bitch to kill.” 

His eyes darkened for a second and he cut the head off an orc with far more strength than necessary “I knew we shouldn’t have left you.” 

Part of her had wished that too but in all honesty she was glad to have met the Rohirrim “Just admit you missed me Legolas” 

“I missed you.” He was earnest and that allowed Andromeda to see beyond his mask and she knew that there was something wrong. Something she did not see yet but she dreaded to hear it. 

This would have to wait though there was still a battle to win. 

In passing she saw Éomer ride into the forest and she wanted to follow him but Legolas held her back and pointed towards where the King was with Aragorn and Gandalf. Gimli nowhere to be seen. “Come, they need us.” 

Briefly she glanced toward the forest but knew she had to follow Legolas. This was battle and there was no room for doubts or second guesses. He had made a judgement call and she would follow. Both companions raced towards their friends. Théoden King was fighting alongside Aragon, while Gandalf used his magic to hold the Uruks back. Briefly the king looked at her and for some reason she felt the need to impress him. Swiftly she took the head of an Uruk and offered the king a smile. 

“Gimli?” Andromeda had her back turned to Aragorn but her voice still carried. 

“He has a head wound but he is fine.” He turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder “He is with the healers now. We are almost finished.” 

Andromeda returned the gesture but then pulled him into a hug “Fuck I have missed you.” She let him go and raised her sword “Let’s get these motherfuckers.” 

Legolas had been right, with the two of them there to offer additional help the forces of Isengard diminished quicker and those who still had their lives ran into the forest. 

Théoden raised his sword and declared to his people that this battle was over “Victory! We have victory!”

Shadowfax appeared out of nowhere in a second, with him came their horses too. It was as though they knew they were needed. The horses in Rohan were trained impeccably and far better than Spartans ever managed to accomplish. 

Five of them rode after the escaping orcs but the horses came to a stop once the trees appeared out of nowhere. It was not strange for a forest to have trees but Andromeda would swear her life that they were not there before. They seemed different, not like the trees back home. Like Lórien it felt alive. Next to him Legolas seemed to think so too. 

Through the trees Éomer rode out in haste, screaming them a warning “Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!”

Gandalf shared a look with Legolas and they all stayed back. Éomer stopped right next to her, and briefly she reached out pet Firefoot and he seemed almost disappointed. He turned around and faced the forest once more and they all watched as the Uruk-hai got slaughtered by the trees. They moved like people, like giants from legends of old. Andromeda was mesmerised as she watched them and when the time to return arrived she gave the forest a one last look. 

Inside the fortress everyone was silent. They were piling up the dead, separating the orcs from the honourable soldiers of Rohan. They were in mourning, and she wished she could be of help but this was not her place. They needed to tend to their own dead, the fallen deserved that much. 

Éomer placed his hand over her shoulder to get her attention “I wish to introduce you to the king.” 

Andromeda paused for a moment, her eyes searched for the friends she had not seen in a long time but equally she did not wish to disappoint Éomer. The King was important to him, and she could only imagine how happy he must have been to see him recover from his curse. “Of course but I wish to see Gimli soon, I was told that he was injured.” 

Éomer’s hand hovered over the small of her back but he did not actually touch her, he directed her over where his uncle stood talking to his commander. “Promise you will see him” He whispered to her ear before they got the attention of the King. Éomer gestured towards Andromeda with pride and introduced her “Andromeda daughter of Heitor, child of Sparta and my King Théoden son of Thengel, ruler of Rohan.”

Respectfully she gave half a bow, the kind she bestowed upon her own kings and laughed when she saw Éomer’s complete surprise “You thought I wouldn’t bow to a king?” 

For a moment he seemed to forget his uncle was waiting to speak “Have you ever?”

Andromeda bit her lower lip for a moment, then smiled at him warmly “To my own kings and to those of honour.”

Théoden smiled equally pleased “Éomer told us there was a woman among us, this was an unexpected news but we are honoured to have your help.” 

She licked her lips before parting them for another smile, this time she looked more like a wolf than a woman “War has always been my domain but I do admit I have fondness for your people so you shall have my sword until I decide otherwise.” Turning to Éomer she addressed him directly now, her eyes softened “I am off to find Gimli, but you were right Théoden King is of no weak mind.” 

Éomer watched her disappear into the crowd of people looking for their loved ones. In the same crowd he saw Éowyn intimately embracing Aragorn. He asked for permission to leave, and went to her sisters side. “No hello for your brother yet I find you holding a stranger, do I no longer have your favour dear sister?” 

Éowyn pulled back from Aragorn as if the man was made of fire, she turned a nice shade of red but then threw herself to her brother’s arms. “Éomer thank the stars I was so worried when you were exiled but then they told me they saw you. I knew you were not dead but I worried still.” They hugged each other for a while but then she pulled back slightly, excitement written on her face “I was told you rode in with a woman, a warrior, I wish to meet her.” 

This did not surprise him one bit but he still felt a bit jealous that Éowyn would rather spend time with strangers than her own brother. Then he felt guilty for thinking of her as a stranger. “She is tending to her wounded friend I think it best to leave her for now.” 

Disappointment washed over her but Éowyn did not object, she still held onto her brother and thanked her stars that he was returned to her unharmed. He was all she had in this world, all she cared about aside from the adventures she wished to go. 

Gamling came to collect both Éomer and Aragorn, telling them that they were riding out to the hills. The battle was over perhaps but they all knew the war for Middle-Earth was just beginning. Éowyn watched them leave, not even sparing a last glance at her. If only she could go with them then she could show them she was not some silly girl with dreams. This woman they all mentioned, Aragorn talked about her like an equal and Éomer allowed her into the éored and ride with them. Legolas did not speak with the others much but Gimli spoke for them both and he spoke of the woman a lot. Éowyn was not jealous but she was extremely curious and wanted to know more about her. Learn her ways so that she may leave this prison too. 

For now she would play the dutiful shieldmaiden and help her people for they needed it desperately. The crowd needed her attention. Some searched for their husbands, some helped the wounded and some carried the dead. Orcs went into a pile to be burned and their people along with the elves would get their proper burials per their customs. It was a grim thing to watch, the joy of living yet the sorrow of losing loved ones but Éowyn knew things could have been much worse if her brother had not arrived on time. They all would be dead and she knew Éomer could not handle that. The idea of her brother arriving to find them all dead sent a shiver up her spine and she left her post to find people to help. 

For hours she helped heal the wounded but there was only so much she could do. A voice pulled her out of her concentration and she turned to find Gimli and Legolas both looking worried out of their mind. She had not noticed that the men had returned from the hills and upon greater look she noticed her brother and the others searching frantically as well. 

Gimli tried to speak first but he was so distressed that he could not, instead Legolas took over “Have you seen our lady Andromeda? She received some ill news and no one has seen her since.” 

Éowyn shook her head solemnly and put down her medical supplies before getting up “I shall help you search for her, this fortress is filled with passages and secret rooms, and with the crowd it may take you a while.” 

Gimli was grateful for all the help for he felt deeply guilty about her disappearance. “Thank you my lady.”

As a child Éowyn would spend hours adventuring inside the fortress, she knew every secret room, every hallway, every crack in the walls. Gimli had told her that Andromeda was last seen by the main gates, so she started her search from there. They had looked there of course but she knew places they did not and it was worth investigating. 

Andromeda was not sure which room she was in and she did not care to find out. Her back was against the wall and in her arms laid the dead body of her dearest marchwarden. He was slaughtered like an animal, butchered where he stood and no one had bothered to collect him yet so she had carried him to this place. The weight of the dead elf meant nothing compared to the heaviness in her heart. Gently she combed through his messy hair and tried to braid it like she had many times before but the dried blood made his hair stick together which made it impossible for her to continue. Frustrated she gave up. 

There was no tears in her eyes for she knew deep down that Haldir would be fine. He was not dead, not truly and no matter which grave they buried him in he would come back. Just not to her. Gimli had told her that Haldir wished to see her one last time, and Andromeda felt the guilt sit heavy on her heart. If only she had been here to see his arrival. Perhaps she could have saved her or at least they could have gotten another goodbye, a second chance but no…

She kissed his hair and he no longer smelled of spring, only death. She kissed his cheeks, his lips, cold and decaying. If she thought Hades would listen she would try to bargain with him but he never listened to the cries of mortals. 

Death was impartial like that. 

The tears came when she started to think of his brothers Rúmil and Orophin, they would wait for his return but he would not come. Then she remembered the first time they met. How Haldir spoke of his forest, his beloved Lórien and he had told Merry that he was not ready to go. She remembered their garden, the flowers she braided into his hair and all the poems and songs he sang to her. Andromeda had warned him that this would happen yet he did not listen. Haldir came anyway, and she knew it was not because he loved humans. He did not like men but he loved her, he loved Aragorn and Legolas, and of course he would never admit but he respected Gimli. He came for them and died. 

Tears turned into sobs, and the sobs into screams. 

Her throat hurt and the stone walls of the fortress swallowed every emotion she was spitting out. Anger mixed with desperation, mixed with relief. At least Haldir would find peace in the halls of Mandos. She cried for he had left before it was his time, and she cried because he would never see Lórien again and she would never see him. There was no way of expressing what she was feeling, a strange cocktail of emotions feeding into her pre-existing madness. She pulled her dear friend close and hugged him for she knew this would be the last time. Death sat next to her and willed Andromeda to let go even though she was not ready to do so but death did not wait for no one. He would come to claim her soon but even then she would not see Haldir and that pained her. Even in death she could never reunite with those she lost, not her family and not her dearest friends. 

The door opened and Andromeda looked up to see a beautiful woman, she had such pale skin and her hair was beautiful like the Golden Fleece. She looked at Andromeda with worry in her eyes and rushed to her aid thinking that she was pinned to the ground by the corpse. 

Her voice was hoarse, and her eyes red from all the crying “Come sit by me my lady, I was saying my goodbyes to a friend. Haldir was his name, he was kind to me at a time I wasn’t very kind to myself. In this strange world of yours he was the first one to know me as I am and he loved me even with all the blood on my hands. That love killed him.” 

Éowyn sat by the other wall and regarded the woman in sadness, cradling a corpse long gone. “Then we are very grateful for his sacrifice my lady, the aid of the elves saved us all.” 

Andromeda had a vacant expression on her face but she smiled at her still “You are Éomer’s sister yes?”

Her eyes went wide with surprise “How did you know?” 

This time her smile felt warmer as was her tone. “He talks about you all the time so I ventured a guess but what gives you away is your eyes. They have the same kindness as he. Kindness beyond my deserving.” 

Éowyn felt sad for the woman. This was not the warrior they had described her, she looked all too human and she carried no glory, only a haunted look. The same look she had seen in her father and Éowyn remembered how her mother would hold him close, afraid that he would break. Perhaps this was how broken looked on a warrior when they had no one to hold them together. 

Both women were startled when the door was kicked in and there stood Éothain with a chilling smile, looking down on her and certainly pleased to see her there. Carefully she placed Haldir’s body down, and she stood up. “Stay behind me.” Andromeda whispered to Éowyn, then she took a step forward to face that filth.

Her face turned malicious as their eyes met, her voice made of poison “You come at my most vulnerable to haunt me, I would ask where your honour is but I know you have lost yours long before me.” She spat at the ground he stood “Come then, I have no weapons nor the will to fight this may be your best chance to kill me yet.” 

Éothain despised the smug way she always talked down to him, hated the way she met his eyes as if she was his equal, and then she spat on him. He could feel his own blood boil, the vein in his forehead pulsing in rage, and his fists squeezed tightly at his sides. Before he could stop himself, and he knew he did not want to, Éothain punched her. 

Her laughter was manic as she stumbled backwards with the force. “Harder” Andromeda ordered. 

It took him a second to realise that she was not afraid, she was insane. Éothain punched her again, this time with more force. Yet she screamed at him again and again for him to hit harder. The girl was insane as she laughed and begged, and he realised it almost sounded like a moan. This enraged him even more for this was not for her enjoyment, this was supposed to be for him. For him to show her that he was to be feared, he looked at her in disgust and spat on her face. Like a whore she licked her lips and asked for it again. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the wall so hard that her eyes went vacant for a moment. 

Andromeda’s face was turning red the tighter he choked but still she taunted him “If this is how you fuck your women I feel sorry for them.” He slammed her again and she knew her head was bleeding. “Harder.”

The moment he was sufficiently distracted Éowyn had ran outside to call for help, she found his brother and Aragorn. Both followed her immediately and the scene they had walked in was disturbing. They all heard what she was saying but before Éothain could act Aragorn pulled the man off of her. Andromeda fell to the ground, her body finally giving up and disoriented. 

Éomer watched his man stumble backwards by the force of Aragorn’s pull, his vision went red and for a moment rage was all he could feel. He grabbed Éothain by the neck and dragged him away from Andromeda then he lost his control completely. 

Éowyn did not dare touch her brother, for the first time she was afraid of him. So instead she went to help the woman. Aragorn was by her side trying to assess the damage. Andromeda was still conscious but barely. “Don’t let Éomer murder him.” Her voice was so weak but still she urged Aragorn to stop him. He was not a senseless killer not like her, this would weight on his soul. 

“My lady why did you had to taunt him like that” Éowyn was worried and unsure of what to do. 

Her lip was busted and it hurt to smile but she still did. “He deserves no less.” Andromeda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her entire face was hurting but it equally felt numb. Pain was a friend and this would not compare to the things she had been through or the things she had done. Still it hurt. 

Éomer dropped next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, worry written all over his face “Why the fuck would you do this…” He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly, still murmuring under his breath and asking. He needed an answer, he needed to understand why a person would do this to themselves. He feared for her, that moment he saw her hurt, he was scared. “Tell me” He tried once more and relaxed his hold on her so that she could answer but he refused to let go. 

Her hand softly touched his cheek but she did not have a lot of strength to keep her hand up “He would hurt her.” Éomer knew she meant his sister, “Better me than her.” 

“Then why didn’t you fight back?” Aragorn knew the answer but he was hoping to be wrong. 

“Haldir is dead” Her eyes found the dead body in the corner, “I needed to feel and this is easier to feel.” 

Both men knew what she was trying to say. This type of control was dangerous but they too had exchanged emotional pain for physical ones. It was not that they wished to die, it was the opposite. They needed to be reminded that they were alive, bleeding, hurting. 

Éomer lifted her up and secured her in his arms “Infirmary first then we can talk more.” 

“If you carry me like a helpless bride I will fight you.” Andromeda placed her head on his chest, and sighed in content. There was a smile on her face but it was hard to see underneath the blood. 

He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled in gratitude that she was relatively unharmed “Try me” he urged but she was already passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.
> 
> IMPORTANT: The poem used in this chapter is written by Sylvie J.P. I have her explicit permission to use this poem. All the credit goes to her. You can find her poetry here: https://pencap-poetry.tumblr.com/ This particular poem is called: hero is another word for damned

In anticipation, they all waited for Andromeda to open her eyes once again. Éomer had brought her to the infirmary yesterday but the men could not stay, they needed to leave for Isengard immediately before the enemy fled beyond their grasp. Instead Éowyn stood by her side and watched her as the healers did their duties. Her injuries were not as serious as they all initially thought but what worried them was the head trauma due to being slammed against the wall repeatedly. They kept waking her up to make sure she did not die in her sleep but it didn’t seem like that would be the case. 

She was carried to a private chamber soon after to make room for those who needed constant supervision and surgeries. Her face did not need stitches but the split on her scalp did. Other than that Éowyn was given instructions on how to care for her and left in charge. The men had returned the same night and all of them had paid her a visit. Even the king had come to check on her, Éomer had told him what had happened and he knew his sister-son cared for this girl more than he was willing to disclose. 

Éomer refused to leave her side at first but Éowyn wasn’t going to have any of that. Andromeda needed peace and quiet while he needed to clean himself up and get fed. Exhaustion was taking over everyone and they all agreed to rest. Legolas took over from Éowyn so that the woman could enjoy some rest as well. Till morning he stood guard and made sure nothing else happened to his friend. He held her hand and sang to her in a low voice.

Come morning everyone was gathered around her bed, waiting for her wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes and in her immediate view was the most handsome hobbits “Do my eyes deceive me or am I truly at the presence of two of my favourite hobbits?” Andromeda opened her arms and the two hobbits jumped on her. “They told me you were dead.” Her voice filled with awe and glee. 

Éomer rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly “My bad?” 

Placing a kiss on top of their heads she briefly turned to Éomer, grinning playfully “Definitely your bad” but then her focus returned to the hobbits “Merry, Pippin tell me everything.” 

The others decided to give them some time alone and left. Merry settled on the bed and started to tell her everything that happened after Boromir’s fall. Pippin interrupted him regularly to correct him or add more drama and flourish to their tales. Together they managed to keep her occupied for a long while but eventually there was a gentle knock on the door and Éowyn entered with a tray of breakfast in her arms. 

Éowyn placed the tray on Andromeda’s lap and politely asked the hobbits to vacate the room. “I didn’t had the chance to thank you yesterday but I still think what you did was fucking stupid.” 

Her lips twitched as she tried to hold down a laughter, but it escaped her in the end “Dare I say, your language is not fucking suitable for a lady.”

Éowyn joined in her laugher, it had been a while since she had female company “I think you have been punched enough for now.” 

Andromeda took her hand and looked Éowyn straight in the eyes “Never let them get away with it. Never.”

Shieldmaiden of Rohan nodded in awe “They intent to keep me at home for I am a woman, they say I can’t do but never say why beyond ‘this is how it’s always been done’. How did you do it?” 

Taking a sip of her tea she grinned at the woman “I never asked permission for starters.” Éowyn asked her a few more questions while Andromeda ate “This is enough for now, I don’t want your brother to accuse me of corrupting you.” 

Éowyn smiled mischievously and stole a piece of her fruit “He won’t notice, he’s too smitten with you.” 

It did not escape Éowyn’s notice that she looked flustered, so perhaps their feelings were mutual. If so she would be happy to have Andromeda as a sister-in-law. She would be an improvement compared to the court approved women they always tried to marry him off to. If Éomer was to have someone in his life, it was better for him to be with someone he liked as opposed to a political deal. They had been trying to marry her off too but she was too stubborn and his uncle did not have the heart to force her into it. Her heart belonged to someone else now, someone worthy. 

Éowyn did not pry more into the subject and Andromeda was happy for that. Instead they talked about horses and their shared interests aside from swords and making men pay. Eventually she had to leave, she collected the tray and bid Andromeda goodbye. 

For a while she rested but the boredom was starting to get to her. Lucky for her there was a second visitor at the door. Legolas looked inside the room, glad that she was alone as he had predicted “Mind if I join you for the time being?” 

Enthusiastically she nodded her head and sat up on her bed to get a better angle “Please do. The last time I was bed bound I was…” she was going that she was pushing a child out of her but the subject seemed too grim so she did not say, so instead she lied “Can’t even remember now. It has been too long.” 

Legolas picked up on her pause but did not pry, she usually told him things when she was ready “In that case I am more than happy to entertain you.” He sat on the chair by the bed “Although I am curious about your stay with the horse-masters.” 

So Andromeda told him everything but did not include the parts where she broke down in front of Éomer, at least not in great detail. Andromeda also told him about Lady Goldwyn and her husband Lord Erkenbrand whom he had met earlier, clearly she had much respect for the two. There was much to tell and he listened to her patiently and asked questions to engage her even more but then he took out a letter from his tunic. 

“What is it?” 

Legolas opened the letter and handed it to her, it was written in elvish “For Rúmil and Orophin” he paused as she inspected the letter in her hands “I spoke to the King and while they can’t send all the elves back they will make sure Haldir’s body reaches to the woods. The remaining elves are being buried per their customs but they are making an exception for him.” 

Andromeda vaguely remembered waking up during the night and begging Legolas to do exactly this but she thought that was a dream. “You managed to convince the king?” 

Legolas shook his head negatively but there was a kind smile on his face “Éomer did. He told the king he would carry the body back himself if he had to.” 

“Oh.” 

The surprised look on her face was delightful but Legolas was not cruel enough to tease her about it “I thought perhaps I could read you the letter and if you wanted to add something we could?” 

Andromeda patted the spot next to her “Come read it to me.” 

Legolas abandoned his chair, and sat down beside her. He lifted his arm so that she could rest against his chest, then he picked up the letter and started to read it to her in translated version. The letter was expressing their sadness for Haldir’s passing but also how grateful the people were for his aid. Legolas had also explained Andromeda’s involvement in getting Haldir home. The only thing she wanted to add was certain instructions. Andromeda had given Haldir several tomes of poetry and her father’s shield, she wished for the brothers to take them with when they sailed to Valinor. She also told them about their garden and how she and Haldir once talked about staying there forever, she thought it would be a suitable place for the brothers to bury Haldir. Andromeda wished she could express them how much Haldir truly meant to her, how much she loved him but these things could not be quantified, or written down. Her only hope was that they would understand her as their brother once did. Because that was the gift Haldir had given her. Not just love but the simple gift of being understood. He had listened to her till words failed her and he understood her even then. He saw her and he loved her. There was no way she could explain this to someone on the outside but she hoped dearly that the brothers would know. 

Legolas knew she was emotionally tired and left her after promising to return. Left alone Andromeda gave herself the permission to feel the weight of his loss once again. Eventually Boromir’s absence made itself known and she found herself crying into her sheets. Trying to smother the sound so that no one would come to check on her. Andromeda had not allowed herself to cry for Boromir because she thought she did not deserve it. She blamed herself for his death. If she had loved him as he deserved to be loved then perhaps Boromir could have been saved, if she kept an eye on him as she promised herself then she would be with him to defend him, or if she had just killed those Uruks faster maybe she would get to him in time. Andromeda blamed herself and that burned through her. This time she cried for Boromir too because she was realising that he deserved it even if she had no right to. Guilt was such a constant companion these days. She felt guilty for not being able to save her mother and especially her son, she felt guilty for failing Boromir, and felt guilty for not being there with Haldir. Death always beat her to it. She was never fast enough to stop him but always just in time to see her loved ones die. 

Her face burned with pain and tears but she welcomed the physical distraction. The events of yesterday played at her mind and she found herself wondering at what point she would stop him or would she stop him. The answer was unknown to her and that was scary. It was rather hard to explain so she did not even try, she was not strong enough to have that mental argument. Instead she cried herself to sleep and hoped that her dreams would be kinder than yesterday. 

Few hours later Gimli entered the room after knocking several times and heard no response. He called out for her name, not realising that she was sleeping. “Andromeda?”

The noise woke her up in an instant but for a moment she was disoriented “Father? Did you lost the chickens again?” Her voice sounded confused and she got out of the bed murmuring “Those fucking chickens” 

Gimli stepped inside the room and placed the board he had been holding down to the bed before going to her side “Lassie it’s me Gimli, how hard did you hit your head exactly?” 

Andromeda looked at the master dwarf and smiled in recognition “Ah Gimli! How nice of you to visit.” She rubbed the back of her head, then shrugged “I think pretty hard, but who are you to judge.”

He knew she was referencing the head injury he sustained during the battle “No judgements namadith, I just wanted to see you.” 

Her brief confusion passed, and she returned to bed but did not lie down. She just sat up and pulled the covers over her legs to keep warm. “Join me then, I see you brought a checkers board.” 

Gimli jumped on the bed and settled down himself, placing the board in between them “You can’t use your injury to get out of losing.” He joked as he started to put the pieces together. 

Andromeda did often lose to him and some would argue that she wasn’t a graceful loser or that she cheated but those people would be wrong. Those people were named Gimli and he loved getting under her skin and teasing her like any big brother would. “How about I use yours to win this hand?” 

He pointed his finger at her in mock anger “That’s cheating.” But his eyes were laughing, and he was grateful that she seemed cheerful. 

First move belonged to her and in a dramatic manner she made her opening. Gimli was a fast player and instantly they established a pace to the game. This reminded her all the games they played back in Lothlórien but the memories did not bring her sadness. Both Haldir and Boromir were gone but she would not turn memories sour because of that, she would always remember them in fondness. It would be hard but that was what she always had done and would continue to do so. 

Before Gimli could collect all of her pieces from the board she shuffled the pieces with a shit-eating grin on her face “I win.” Then she fell backwards to the bed while laughing. 

Gimli who had been expecting this laughed along with her. To him the game was not as important as hearing her laugh. That brought him joy and there were many games they would play in the future and he knew she would behave like a child again but she was a child. Often she forgot this but she was still so young compared to the rest of them, even compared to her own kind she was a child, a young-adult at best. Life would be a better place if children did not need to go to war but such a world did not exist yet there was hope for the future. Everything they learned in Isengard pointed towards a massive battle but Gimli did not brought that up. Not while she was laughing, she had deserved that moment and many more after. 

Instead he gathered back the pieces and put them away “You finished there namadith or should I expect more mockery from you?” 

Andromeda rose from where she had fallen, still the same grin etched on her face “Of course mockery, you should always expect more mockery from me.” 

He rolled his eyes but there was such joy in them. Yesterday when he told her about Haldir he could see her visibly fall apart and he knew this young child had lost so much already. He felt guilty about her disappearance and when Lady Éowyn told them she found Andromeda cradling his corpse and crying, he was at a loss. This was a step forward and nothing could heal such scars, but time did allow for some healing or at least they all had tricked themselves to believe such things or else how could they live. 

Gimli was preparing to leave after staying with her for about an hour, he had preparations to make and he wanted her to rest a bit more. They knew she was injured in the head but they all had agreed that her soul needed a rest too. Éomer had told them she had not slept very well for a while, and they all knew she was bad at taking care of herself aside from the bare minimum. Andromeda could keep an army alive but she often forgot herself. So they all decided to give her this day off and visit her periodically to make sure she stayed in bed but was not bored out of her mind. It was the least they could do. 

He was halfway out the door when she called out to him “Gimli, you still have to keep your promise to take me back to Lórien. I thought I wouldn’t want to see it again if he is not there but he will be there amongst the golden trees. So you have to take me back.” 

Gimli turned around and went back to her, he took her hands and looked her in the eyes “I promised you namadith and I intend to keep it. Once this war is over, we will see the golden woods again.” He placed a kiss upon her crown and left, thinking about the fallen elf and the girl he left behind. 

Lothlórien weighted heavy on her heart as she settled back down to bed. She thought back to her time there and it was bittersweet. There would never be another time but she was glad that it had happened at least. Not knowing them, not loving them, that would have been a greater tragedy. Andromeda thought back to the afternoon she made love to Boromir, how gentle he was, how lost he felt. She remembered the taste of iron in his fingertips, how dry his lips were when they kissed, and his armour. Too many belts and buckles for her liking but he was a patient man. She loved that about him, how patient he was, and how he desired to save everyone even if meant he would be lost to time. 

Then she thought of Haldir in their garden, how she thought of him like a forest nymph beautiful and playful. There was a moment in one of their picnics where she told him the gardens were as close as she would get to the Elysian Fields, and how she wished to be buried there. Amongst the flowers, perhaps she would even turn to one in the end. Blossoming endlessly. He would be buried there now but maybe she could join him eventually. That was doubtful but pleasant to think about. She remembered the poems they shared with each other, one in particular had haunted her still;

‘My love, I know you will 

Save the world

Stop a cataclysm in its tracks

Thwart an apocalypse or two.

I know you will do as heroes do

And fill the pages of history books

With legends and epics and tragedies.

 

But my love, I also know that

Somewhere, sometime––

Today, tomorrow, five years from now

After I breathe my last breath or

As soon as this poem ends––

You will find your final ruin

Under a darkened sky full of shattered stars.

 

And all the stars will fall from grace

With your name engraved in the dust of their deaths.’

Andromeda remembered every word spoken, every emotion that crossed his face, and she remembered how she cried like a child after and he held her in his arms. She had not cried since Castor died, she thought all her tears had died along with her son, all her emotions buried with him. Haldir held her as she cried with the pain of years that had passed, then he had kissed those tears into blossoming hope and refused to let her go. 

Before Andromeda could go deeper into her thoughts, the door opened and Aragorn walked in with a tray of food. Looking at the window, she realised how late it actually was. Following Aragorn was the King himself, which surprised her even more than the arrival of the night. Quickly she stood up, but ended up disoriented so she held onto the bedpost for support. 

Aragorn placed the tray on the bed, and offered her his arm “Come, eat. We have much to discuss with you.” 

Returning to bed, she pulled the covers over her legs then she took the tray of food. The stew smelled delicious. “I am starving.” She moaned as she dipped some bread into it. “Go on then, you sit by me and give the chair to the King.”

Théoden took the chair as offered “Thank you my lady, we have come to see how you are faring.” 

There was a soft smile on her lips as she regarded the King with kindness. “Call me by my given name, I do not wish to be a lady this evening.” 

He laughed cheerfully, but his eyes were not fully there. “In that case Andromeda, tell us how you are?”

Taking her time, she finished her bite and spoke after “Loss of a friend is familiar yet hurts but I’ll live like I have done many times before. The war goes on. I doubt I am done burying friends.” Taking a sip from her goblet she bought herself some time “Physically I am feeling no different. My head hurts but he isn’t the first men to hit me nor will he be the last. I do wonder though what has befallen him.” 

Aragorn squeezed her ankle over the blankets “He is dead. You asked me to stop Éomer from killing him so I did.” 

Her eyes turned to him and he found no judgement there, just gratitude “He deserved no less, thank you.” 

Théoden watched the two companions in interest “I was told by my sister-daughter that you did not fight back but I am curious as to why. I was told that you could fight.” 

Aragorn nodded both in confirmation and in agreement “You and I fought many times back in the woods, you could have beaten him with your bare hands alone.” 

Andromeda’s mouth split into a large grin, her eyes shining mischievously but deep in her gut was guilt for she knew she might not have stopped him if they did not arrive “I didn’t feel like it and there was no real danger. He couldn’t get it up.” Her tone was nonchalant and a bit distant, but it was obvious that she enjoyed humiliating the deceased. 

Théoden turned a nice shade of pink and coughed to cover up his laughter “How did you know this?”

She shrugged confidently, amused by the old man’s reaction “Fear and power is what gets him hard and I am not going to be one of those people who shame him for it but he wasn’t getting either from me. He disliked me because I did not fear him and because I gave him no power over me or my place in the world. Men like him they don’t like women like me dominating something they think they own. I am sure he would love to fuck some fear into me and I don’t doubt that he would have tried if cavalry hadn’t arrived but that splinter he called a dick wouldn’t have moved an inch even if he tried.” 

Aragorn actually pinched her for the word choices she made in front of the king “Mind your manners if you have any.” Though he was amused by her and not truly appalled. 

Gently she kicked him on his shin, rocking the tray on her lap and spilling some stew “Oh honey I was raised feral.” 

Théoden felt like he was watching Éomer and Éowyn when they were young, they too often bickered the same way but war had separated them for a while now. They loved each other but war demanded that they be in different places in different capacities. Aragorn and Andromeda continued to bicker for a while longer and he did not had the heart to interrupt them but the night was passing and they needed to inform the lady of the events of Isengard. “Your companions and I have travelled to Isengard in your absence, Saruman has fallen but we know our enemy moves to strike. We know not when or how but tomorrow we journey back to Edoras.” 

Both of them had stopped to listen to him, and Andromeda felt the air grew thicker around her. They were correct a war was coming. “Soon.” That got the attention of the king so she elaborated. “As I have said so before war is my domain. I was delivered into my world and to yours with only one purpose and that is to war and to destroy. The blood calls to me, I can taste it even now. Ever since I could hold a sword I loved war more than I love anything else. He is a lover and he is coming.” 

He was worried for her and Aragorn’s face did not particularly hid that fact “And you are ready?”

Her smile was dream-like, both absent and present in some other dimension “None of us are but that is the beauty of this war. Your war will end all wars.” 

The men looked at one and other, their shared concern grew but she did not seemed bothered by the prospect of a war of this scale. “We will be happy to have you with us though my heart wishes you would be open to staying in Edoras. I was told by my sister-son that it would be a tremendously bad idea to offer you protection.” 

Brought back to present day, she laughed remembering the time she met Éomer “I almost took his manhood for even suggesting.” Her laughter turned into a smile as she continued in earnest “I was forged a weapon Théoden King, I have never known peace nor protection. I kill and blessed by gods I am very good at it.”

Aragorn reached out to hold her hand “You are more than a weapon but we will not argue this no more. I shall see you at the first lights of tomorrow.” He stood up and collected the tray, and made a move to leave with the king following. 

“Théoden!” Andromeda called after him, and he turned to look around in surprise for no one but his family referred to him in such familiarity “Stay for a while will you. There are somethings that need to be said.”

Curiously he returned inside the room, closing the door behind Aragorn. He sat back down to his previous seat with her encouragement, and waited. He was confused about what this warrior girl would want to talk with him in private. Andromeda moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. “Not very appropriate my lady but I suppose we have established you do not adhere to the rules of our lands.” 

Like a close friend she patted his hand, a gentle smile on her lips “I adhere to the rules of no one but me or my gods.” Briefly she paused, her smile turning more mischievous “and my gods do not live in these lands.” 

Théoden like the spirit this woman possessed but as a king he was used to people bending to his will “I am not supposed to say this as a king but one should not bend to others so easily even to kings. You have the makings of a queen if you so wish it one day.” 

The idea that she could be a queen was preposterous but she did voice her opinions on the matter for they were rather private. “I have no desire for such titles, I have been many things in life and I believe I shall be rather content being just Andromeda.”

He regarded her in kind eyes and hoped that she would not break his sister-son’s heart. “Then you shall be only Andromeda. Tell me what do you wish to discuss with me?” 

The name of his son spilled from her lips and caught him off guard, pain twisted in his heart and she spoke when he could finally meet her eyes. “You have come to check on me but I do wonder has anyone asked you how you are faring. The kingdom must run no matter the personal cost I am sure but the cost of losing a child is…” He observed as her own face twisted in a familiar pain, much like looking into a mirror “Castor was my boy’s name. He would have been seven this year, old enough to hold his first sword and start training with all the other boys his age. I remember the day I buried him in an unmarked grave behind the winery of my mother’s house. He was a beautiful boy and I could not speak of him after not for days but for years. This is the second time I have shared his name with someone, do not make my mistake. Your boy is worth being known and remembered. As was mine. Talk of him often, remember him, honour him.” 

Théoden’s blue eyes were wet with tears yet they did not fall, his hands shook and he could feel a fist in his throat but he spoke anyway for he had to know “The pain of it all, does it ever lessen?” 

The answer was in her eyes but she told him regardless “Time is cruel and it heals nothing but you will get used to it. For a long time this will be the first thing you think in the morning but one day it will be the second thing. Then you will see someone smile, hear a song, or taste his favourite ale and you will remember him all over again. It will hit you. Losing a child is a wound that never closes, you wish to die and I was ready to barge into the underworld to pluck my son from the hands of Hades. Unlike me you cannot die. Éomer loves you dearly. Éowyn loves you dearly. Are they not your children too?” 

Indeed he saw them as his own and she was right about his wish to follow his son into the other side of the veil but he could not abandon the last remaining family he had. “Théodred was a kind boy, he loved his horses and music. There was this girl he was sweet on but he was shy when it came to girls so I doubt he ever said a thing. Loved Éomer like his brother, saw Éowyn as his sister, never once he was jealous of them. He was soft in his heart but never weak, he was strong and compassionate.” Théoden was crying visibly now and Andromeda wrapped her arms around the old king as he sobbed “My boy…” but he could not continue. He simply cried into the arms of a woman he did not know but this pain he could not describe was everywhere. Each breath he took burned. Fathers should die before their sons, this was the way it worked yet he was here and Théodred long gone. 

Andromeda combed the grey and blonde hair of the man in her arms, crying about his dead son and she prayed that she could ease his pain somehow. Even if all she could offer was a shared trauma and someone to talk it through with. “Come tomorrow you must be king again but you are not my king, so when the need to be a father arrives do let me know. I will shield you from your kingdom so you may cry in peace.” 

Théoden cried until he no longer could, with the back of his hand he wiped the last remnants of his tears and stood up to take his leave. He had no words other than a simple ‘thank you’. What could he say to the woman who showed him this kindness, this compassion? She could not be older than Éomer yet this tragedy had befallen her too. Poor child, he thought but at least he knew what made her such disaster and equally kind. If his son chose to marry this woman, he would bless that union. For now he needed to clean himself up and return to being a king. Rohan could not afford to wait for him mourn. 

She physically shook herself as if it would help clear her mind, when that didn’t work she got up and directed herself to the nearest window. Opening the shutters she breathed in the cold air and turned to the stars to find some solace. The stars did not mock her this time for they pitied the girl for losing so much. Instead they bathed her in their light and hoped that she could find the pieces she had lost. This would be hard for her, they knew. It was written and so it would be. Andromeda turned her eyes away from the stars to the field below. The field where many died, now covered in piles of dead orcs burning still. The stench did not reach her but she wanted to hurl regardless. This war would take them all, all but her. 

The door opened and she knew it was Éomer. It surprised her how she recognised his steps so easily, how attuned she was to him. Andromeda knew him yet logic dictated that it was impossible to know a person in such short amount of time. To trust him so deeply was foolish, opening herself up to him was no different than willingly walking into her own slaughter. Her mind argued with her heart and she slightly jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

He chuckled softly when she tensed for that seemed out of character for her “I heard that you made the king cry.”

She did not turn around but moved to the side so that he could join her by the window sill “He needed to.” 

Éomer could barely fit into the small space but he tried regardless, he placed his arm around and pulled her closer. He kissed her on top of her head, then remained like that for a while “Thank you” His voice honest and filled with regret for he could not be there for his uncle and sister when they needed him the most. 

The kind smile on her lips caught him off guard, she reached out to touch his face and run her thumb on his bottom lip which stole his next words. She slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down yet she did not kiss him and he made no attempts to close that tiny gap. Both of them were afraid to ask for more. Her hand gently ran over his beard towards his chin, then back again to his cheek. He held his breath and waited to see what his lady would do next. “Being alive has never been as colourful as it is now nor as painful. I had effectively killed myself but my gods they have resurrected all parts of me, even my madness has a pulse. I fear for the cost of such things.” 

He took both of her hands in his and placed them on his chest, just above his heart and pressed “Feel. The cost of being alive is to feel and although it is not my place I do wonder what does my lady feels?” 

Her eyes met his, and Éomer wondered if he had ever seen anyone with such green eyes. She shivered and both knew it was not the cold. “I feel madness, I taste blood, war. War coming claim us all. Everything I love is bound to die.” He had to understand what she was trying to say, he had to understand. 

Éomer took her face between his hands, his thumbs traced her cheekbones to her jawline as if he was trying to memorise her “Everything is bound to die regardless of your love of them but you know this already.” 

Andromeda tore her eyes from his in shame “But I cannot follow them. I could not follow my family into the Elysian Fields and I can’t follow Haldir into the halls of Mandos.” Her voice was a cry, desperate and fearful “Look at me Éomer, this endless, deathless thing in your arms. I am unholy and I shall never die. I wouldn’t know how to.” Her confession was a shock to both for she had never admitted this before “I have a hunger fit for gods and I fear myself above all else. The things I can do no one knows, even me. I am not a good thing for you to hold. I was not built for this.”

He embraced her and he felt her tense and lean into him at the same time. His fingers brushed her untamed hair before he placed a soft kiss on her crown. “I fear that this war will be my end but it will also be the end of my sister, my king, my kinfolk. I fear that there is no tomorrow and I will die not knowing the love of a woman. I fear I will fail to fulfil my duty to protect. If I live I will be king someday and I fear that too, for it was never supposed to be me. But I will not run away from this war or the duties that may follow. I fear many things Andromeda as do you. It is a human condition.” He laughed softly as he placed a second kiss on her hair, this time she wrapped her arms around him in response “I do not fear you however. It is not because you can’t hurt me because we both know you could and it would be foolish of me to think anything less. I fear you not because I know you won’t hurt me, even when you can. I hold that faith.” 

Briefly she looked up to meet his eyes, then she abandoned the arms that held her. “I never feared until the day my husband died. I never knew fear, just how it looked on the faces of my enemies. I never feared for I was the favourite of my gods but then he died. Either my gods abandoned me or my gods loved me so much so that they would not share. I was not angry with them for they are gods and we are their playthings. Cruelty comes easy with eternity at your fingertips. Aristide died and my Castor was born. I feared to hold him. I feared to love him because what if gods were jealous again and took him away too. I feared losing and I knew I was not made for this. I knew war, I knew pain, I was forged a weapon. And weapons do not get to have happy endings. They fight until they know defeat or shatter with neglect and rust.”

Éomer watched her walk away from him “You are not a weapon, you are a person and curse any god that made you feel as one.” How could he erase years of indoctrination, being forced to be a half-god and no woman, forced inside a prophecy because someone found her circumstances to be pretty. He didn’t know if she truly held the favour of her gods or if she forced herself to be this perfect weapon. Did the gods forge her or did she forge herself on their behalf because she was told to. Either way she was damaged for she suddenly realised she was just as human as any of them. Perhaps better at one thing than others, like a sculptor, philosopher, or a blacksmith she had her domain of perfection but still she was human. 

Between them stood a huge gap she wished to close but she did not move. He did not come to her either and she knew it was not because he did not want to but because he knew this had to be her choice. “I remember Lady Galadriel telling me that I would redefine myself here but I do not know what I am if not the weapon of gods. Told me I was not who I thought I was and I always thought I was a weapon, and then I became a monster. I killed innocent people and there is so much blood on me that I fear I will drown. How can I be anything but a weapon?” 

He watched her as her face twisted in so many emotions, sadness followed by guilt and finally confusion mixed into anger. Éomer could read her face with ease, she wore her emotions like an armour and sometimes they were battle wounds but either way always on display. To him at least. Unlike her he had learned not to question certain things. He was eleven when his father had died at the hands of the orcs and he watched as his mother died of grief. Théoden took them in and Éomer would be ever grateful for that. He was made the Third Marshall as a young men, he was raised as royalty and a brother to Théodred. He had known battles, loses, and war. For that he never questioned when happiness came to him. He knew it to be temporary and so he enjoyed it before that too was lost. Like this woman who made herself a place in his heart in mere days but he knew this the moment he asked her to come the very first day. He knew that she would matter when she laughed with spears at her throat, when she met his eyes and promised retribution for even suggesting she should need saving. 

Éomer caught her eyes and maintained their eye contact. He smiled in earnest and she knew he would not lie to her. “I don’t know and that is for you to find out. You get to decide who you are, no more gods or legends. Just you. However, you do not have to do it alone and that is the best part of being human. You have me and you have those impossible companions of yours. If you wish it you have Théoden, and my sister is already fond of you beyond my approval.” That part was in jest and she smiled thinking of Éowyn and their earlier conversation but her attention returned to Éomer as he continued “The point is you are not alone in this world and all of us care for you not because gods told us to but because we see you. I have seen you fight with the strength of a madmen and I have seen you sacrifice your own humanity so that we wouldn’t know that burden in our conscious. You stopped me from killing a man, a friend, with my bare hands. He deserved it yet I know it would have some weight in my heart and you knew this before I did and you stopped it.” He stopped her before she could object “Don’t. Just because you can’t see the good in you doesn’t mean we don’t. We see you and all the terrible things you have done does not mean you, yourself, are a terrible thing to love.” 

Closing the gap between them she willingly went to his open arms, she allowed herself to be comforted by him but she was not fully ready to be loved again or to love in return. That was all fine though for she knew Éomer would not betray their friendship. Like he had faith in her, she had faith in him too. “Would it be terribly scandalous if I asked you to stay the night?” 

He knew she was not asking him to sleep with her but just stay with her. Éomer shrugged without a care, a large grin on his face “Fuck it, doesn’t matter”. 

Playfully she placed a kiss on his cheek “The scandal would be upon me anyway” she had a silly smile on her face “To think that I would lower my standards and sleep with you.” 

Éomer laughed and gestured towards himself from head to toe “You would be lucky to get to know the man behind the armour, I have been told I am distractingly handsome.” He was referring to their time in the barn and was pleased when she blushed. 

Andromeda ran her fingers through his beautiful hair and smiled at him warmly “Indeed you are but perhaps you should turn around as I change. I know you have seen me but we both know how that went for you and frankly I don’t have the time to revive you.” 

He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He buried his nose to her hair, smiling “I know you will never let this go but maybe try it for my sake?” 

In his arms she was at complete ease. “Never!” she declared in cheer and raised her chin to meet his eyes “It’s too fun to let go.” 

Éomer placed a kiss on her nose then turned around respectfully and closed his eyes. He heard her moved around the room, open the drawers and the only thing that worried him was when he heard fabric rip apart. Andromeda told him he could turn around and so he did. He opened his eyes and saw that she had torn the modest nightgown they had supplied to her. “I am not surprised but also I think that was my sisters so this is a fight you cannot involve me in.” 

Andromeda pulled the covers of the bed and got inside, then she patted the space near her “Come then, I will worry about your sister tomorrow.”

Éomer adored the honest and open smile on her face, he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots. Then he lay down next to her, he smiled happily when she made room for herself in his arms. He placed a kiss on her hair but was surprised when she pressed her lips on his jaw and mumbled something he did not fully understand. But he did not care for it anyway, he closed his eyes but did not fall asleep until her breath slowed down and went steady. Only after she found peace that he allowed himself to do the same. She had the strength to survive what was coming and by his gods he would help her through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.
> 
> PS: I am still working on essays and I am also applying for a masters programme so the updates will still be irregular but they will happen. I love this story and I love everyone who has ever taken the time to read this story. It means a lot to me. 
> 
> Please please leave a comment. I love comments. They genuinely make my day, they inspire me, and they keep me going!.

The road to Edoras was long and the sun shining above did not help those on foot but they had to keep moving for home was waiting for them. Andromeda looked at the long line of men, women, and children behind her. They were all devastated, tired, and ill yet they moved with resilience in their steps and hope in their eyes. The Rohirrim were admirable people this much she had already said so yet witnessing their resolve renewed hers each time. They were people of honour, courage, and pride. How could she not feel kinship towards them? 

Her eyes turned to the road ahead and she wrapped her arms tighter around Éomer’s waist. 

Due to her recent concussion the healers found it safer that she did not ride alone so arrangements had to be made to ensure her safety. Andromeda was not necessarily happy about it but Legolas had coaxed her into it somehow. His beautiful blue eyes could get her to do anything and the elf knew.

Oh she had missed them so much. 

Often she tried not to think about those she missed or else she would drive herself mad but she was simply relieved to have them back. This world could not do without the voice of Aragorn leading them through this war. Andromeda knew this since Lórien, that day in the woods where she told him she would stay, she knew that he would be the one to lead them and all that was confirmed when he told her of his kingship. King or not she would follow him in to the depths of any hell. Then she thought of Legolas and how much she would miss him if he was gone. How he teased her, how he coaxed certain reactions out of her much like a sibling would do. Gimli was similar but if Legolas was her younger sibling in this family dynamic Gimli was the older one. He often teased her yes but he was the one gave her advice, held her hand through nightmare fuelled nights and refused to leave until a genuine smile graced her lips. Life would be darker without them. Life already was with the loss of Boromir and Haldir. 

In silence she begged Persephone for the protection of her new family and the protection of these people who only wished to go home and forget about the wounds created by war. ‘Persephone mother spring and death, Queen of above and below… protect them all…’ she murmured a known prayer under her breath, speaking in her native tongue brought her joy. For them she prayed and for them she would fight. 

Éomer felt her arms tighten around him a second time and he smiled to himself in pleasure. “Everything good there my lady?” 

Her eyes lit up in happiness upon hearing his voice call to her. “Conversing with my gods and bargaining for the safety of us all.” 

He was curious about her gods and he did wonder. “Do they listen?” 

For a moment she turned her face towards the sun like a flower in need and smiled to herself “Indeed they do but only to those they deem worthy.” Andromeda paused as she took a deep breath, slightly saddened by her own upcoming words. “I thought they had abandoned me long ago but now I know that it was I who had abandoned them.”

Éomer knew how much these gods meant to her and he was happy that she had found them once more in his faraway lands. 

They both got pulled away from their thoughts when the king declared they would stop by a clearing for the children and the elderly to rest. The sun above was at his peak and did not help either. People were dehydrated and hungry, the wounded needed to change their bandages, and children needed looking after. Théoden had hope that this would not be needed but he had learned that few of the elderly had heat strokes and could not continue without a bit of rest. 

Rohirrim came to a halt on their king’s command and immediately they started to work in harmony to ensure that everyone needed was looked after. Mothers helped each other herd the kids, bouncing babies on their hips while some of the teenagers chased around their siblings to get them to eat. A group of men were starting fires to cook warm food, and while not everyone would get a meal the wounded, the children and the elderly would. Andromeda also observed a group of healers making rounds with supplies at hand and armed with smiles. This culture of helping each other, taking care of each other appealed to her. No one was left alone and they all belonged deeply to each other. 

From behind her Aragorn approach, a smile on his face once he realised what she had been watching “I believe they will be just fine, won’t you agree?” 

She did not turn to look at him but she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer “I believe they will thrive but I must admit seeing them makes me miss Sparta.” Gently she rested her head on his shoulder and he planted a kiss on top of her head. 

He looked at her as though he knew something she did not. “I doubt the king would refuse you if you wished to claim citizenship in his lands.” 

“Perhaps but I wish to survive this war first and then we shall see what my future holds.” 

They both heard Gimli call out to them “You two come eat something before the hobbits get to it!” 

Aragon still had his arm around her shoulders. “Shall we?” He asked, then together they walked back to where their friends were settling for the afternoon. 

Pippin was by the fire poking the flames with a stick he found on the ground. He played carefully though, since he had almost set fire to Gandalf a minute ago. The wizard had a jolly twinkle in his eyes as he warned Pippin of the consequences. Pippin loved and feared Gandalf equally and had decided to take his warning as seriously as he could muster. Which was not much but it was still something. 

Merry sat by the fire with Théoden King at his side. Both of them were engaged in an exciting conversation about gardening and the proper techniques involved. They did not even notice Aragorn returning with Andromeda. 

Legolas looked up to smile at the arrival of his friends but he returned to his conversation with Léofred. He had found out that Léofred’s mother had been the head archivist and naturally Léofred had some questions about the legends that surrounded Mirkwood. Legolas was more than happy to talk about his home. 

Gimli was having a nice conversation with Lady Éowyn and when they saw them arriving they both stopped to acknowledge them. Gimli invited them over “Food should be ready soon, come sit with us.”

Suspiciously Aragorn looked over to the pot of stew that was still cooking. Éowyn slightly blushed when she caught him but she laughed it off as she assured him. “I did not cook this time my lord.” 

Éomer who had been sitting silently by the fire looked at Aragorn with great respect and admiration in his eyes “You tried her cooking Aragorn?” The idea itself made him laugh but he did his best not to insult his own sister “You’re a brave son of a bitch.” 

Andromeda watched the siblings poke their tongues out to each other in juvenile fashion and laughed to herself. She walked towards Éomer, leaned down towards him and tenderly pushed back his long blonde hair. “Perhaps you shouldn’t antagonise your sister this much when we both know her to be proficient with a blade.” Then she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before settling down next to him. 

Éowyn watched them carefully and was pleased to see the stupid smile on her brother’s face. Perhaps he did not know it himself but he was in love. “Do tell brother dear anything interesting happen last night?”

Both of them grinned sheepishly at each other, he wrapped an arm around her and turned to face his sister. “I know not what you heard dear sister but I was on my lonesome.” 

Raising her eyebrow suspiciously Éowyn watched the two like a hawk, and knew they were messing with her. “I heard enough that I know you two were together, although to what degree I don’t know but if you fuck this up for me I know where you sleep.” 

Éomer had the same exact face Éowyn had a moment ago, eyebrow raised and lips hiding a smile. “For you?”

In all her seriousness she nodded “I expect my lady to corrupt me fully by the end of this war.” Then she turned to Andromeda with the largest grin she had ever seen “You promised.” 

Andromeda took Éomer’s hand who looked at both women as if they had betrayed her, and patted gently as a means to comfort. “Sorry?” Though clearly she did not mean it and he was not really hurt. 

Éowyn kicked her brother lightly “Seriously do not fuck this up, half your men are ready to take her and some of the women too.” Perhaps a little push was what he needed. 

Éomer did not seemed bothered however, “From what I understand Lady Andromeda is the one that does the taking. This…” he waved his finger between the space between them “Is up to her entirely.” 

Pleased, Andromeda smiled at both siblings “Fuck yeah. I am my mother’s daughter.” 

Legolas turned towards them curiously “Your mother? I have never heard you speak of her.” 

Excitedly Léofred jumped from his seat “Oh! Oh! Tell them the story!” 

Gimli blushed a deep crimson and Aragorn coughed to cover up his laugher “We heard.” The ranger smiled at her “You were right it does make it harder to meet your eyes.” 

“Imagine Boromir.” They all laughed as they remembered their friend and how easy it was to get him flustered. 

Pippin poked Andromeda with the stick he had been playing with “Tell us about your mom please? We missed your stories right Merry.” 

Merry enthusiastically nodded his head “Tell us! Tell us!”

Taking Éomer’s hand, she interlocked their fingers and smiled to the group “Xiomara of Sparta was famous for three reasons. One she had the best horses in all of Lakonía. Two she had fucked and sucked every dick and pussy from Lakonía to Makedonía. Lastly she had me as a daughter. Xiomara was something else entirely. I remember even as a child that she would get invitations from all over Greece just so they could experience her. Father loved that about her. If I was blessed by Ares then she had been blessed by Aphrodite. Xiomara was a wanted woman, beautiful, sensual, impossible to dominate. I know she loved only father but lust should not be confused with love.” Andromeda had a dream-like expression on her face. Her mother would eat this world alive if she was there with Andromeda. Like all children left without their mothers, she missed her. 

Théoden found her choice of words rather out there but somehow it did not surprise him. “Your father did not mind these trips?” 

She smiled warmly to the King and the memories of her parents “Heitor knew that Xiomara was a wildling, he loved her for it. My mother could not be tamed the same way wildfire can’t. She burned with the lust of gods. Father never took another woman even though he could because in his eyes Xiomara dominated the whole of her sex. To him there was no one else.” 

Éowyn found the idea bit outrageous, she could never take part in such things and she thought marriage to be sacred. “You?” She tried to find a way to pose her question without sounding rude or offensive “Are you like your mother?”

Nervously she shuffled her feet but then smiled at Éowyn knowing she was asking if she would break her brother’s heart. “Before I was married, of course. I inherited her appetite and war often brings out a wanting afterwards.” Some of the men looked at each other for they knew what she was talking about. “I loved my husband and he was all I ever needed. This is not to say my mother thought my father wasn’t enough to satisfy her or that she loved him less. Because to say either would be a lie. Lust and love are two very different things and I have experience that sometimes they can be found in the same person and sometimes not. After my husband passed is another story but worry not I may not hold marriage sacred the way your people does but my mother taught me to never half-love a lover. I do not do things in halves and neither did she.” 

Legolas’ smile was warm and he recognised the hurt in her eyes. He missed his own mother too, and his father had not been the same since. “She sounds just like you, I think we all would’ve liked her.” 

Éowyn was relieved in a sense because she enjoyed the company of the warrior woman but she would never choose her over her brother’s happiness. Éomer was a proud man, he loved deeply and with passion but never before she had seen him love another woman beyond childish crushes and infatuations. If his heart was broken she would be very upset. Though her brother did not seem to care, perhaps he knew these things already or perhaps he had faith in her. Éowyn smiled at them both “I am sorry about your loss. For both of them, I did not know.” Not about her being previously married at least. 

Andromeda returned her smile just as warmly “No need for apologies Éowyn nor for condolences, they have been dead for a long while now. Though I suspect they would have liked all of you.” 

Éomer raised his brow, his tone teasing and filled with humour “You think your husband would have liked me?” 

Her laughter was like thunder and it took her a moment to calm down “My husband would have loved you.” From head to toe she eyed him and they all knew what she was insinuating. 

His smile was arrogant and he winked at her cheekily “Can’t blame a man for knowing what’s good.” 

Andromeda affectionately grabbed his chin and run her thumb over his jawline “Indeed he had excellent taste.” 

Léofred watched his commander and his new friend in amusement but interrupted regardless “Speaking of taste I believe the stew is ready. Promise it is far better than anything these two can cook.” 

Éomer looked at his childhood friend in mock betrayal but accepted the bowl of stew that was offered to him. He observed those around him with affection in his eyes. Even Gimli whom he distrusted at first was now a friend in his eyes. These people had freed his uncle, brought peace and protection to his land at a time he could not. He owed them a life debt and Éomer would honour them in any way he could.

Then her eyes focused on Andromeda who was having an enthusiastic discussion with his sister about swords and the proper ways to maintain them. They seemed to have formed a fast friendship and Éomer was happy that his sister had a friend closer to her age and her interests. He also fully trusted Andromeda that she would protect Éowyn no matter what. In her presence no harm would come to his little sister.

Éowyn laughed when Andromeda dismissively declared that only pretentious and insecure men named their swords. Causing him to instinctively look at Gúthwinë. He mouthed ‘Asshole’ to her when he looked back up and realised she was messing with him.

A self-satisfied grin on her face, she returned to her half-eaten stew and her conversation with Éowyn but this time they included Éomer as well, who was still looking at her with a huge smile on his face. Unable to believe his luck that he had met someone like her. 

Théoden watched the three in interest, smiling to himself proudly. He had raised good children. It had been hard being a King and a single parent to three children but he had done his best. He was proud of them, how they had endured a war since childhood, how they still remained compassionate and kind, and of course their willingness to still fight even when all hope seemed to abandon them. Éomer and Éowyn had always been so dear to his heart like his own. Théodred’s passing had crushed his heart but he would live for his remaining children. He would see to it that they got the happy endings they deserve.

Quickly they all finished their meals and conversations, then packed their things for the journey ahead of them. Léofred went to check on the injured while Andromeda went to check on the children and Éowyn on the elderly. 

This way they could speed up their departure. 

Hopefully by this time tomorrow they would be back in Edoras but for now they still had a day’s journey ahead. They would not stop by nightfall and next morning they planned on leaving by the first light of dawn. 

Éomer mounted Firefoot and helped Andromeda as she did the same. The King signalled their departure and in a similar order as before they left their temporary camp behind. In Théoden’s command the soldiers and the refugees moved together. Some on foot and some not. They all felt tired, emotionally and physically but there was the joy of surviving something they all thought impossible. 

Road ahead was full of peril thus putting everyone on edge. Legolas was riding a bit ahead of them with the King’s permission to act as a scout. Orcs were defeated in battle but those that escaped could be hiding around. They needed to move as quietly as possible without compromising their speed. It was a hard thing to ask of the people but it was best to avoid more conflict at this juncture.

Her eyes scanned the empty fields to find the enemy yet she could not see a thing. Only an eerie silence and the never ending mountain lines in the horizon. Deep in her gut she knew something was wrong, she knew this but her eyes were coming up empty. 

Éomer, having sensed her distress took her hand in his. “I got you. Tell me what’s wrong.” He whispered to avoid disturbing the oncoming night. Just like her he was feeling uneasy about something he could not name.

Gently she leaned a bit forward, her head resting against his back and both her arms firmly around him as if he was her only source of strength. “I sense no life. Only death resides in these hills.” Éomer trusted her but they were both aware that their only option of leaving these roads was to go right through them. 

For hours they travelled yet the heaviness in her heart did not ease. In her heart she knew something had to give. 

Everything seemed calm but something was clawing at her chest. This was different from the call of the war. This felt like the silence was choking her, it felt like a warning not an invitation. Terror settled into her heart and Andromeda could feel a cold shiver run down her spine. This feeling was nor organic, never in her life had she felt this way. 

Of course she knew fear, she knew terror, and she knew dread. This feeling however was something far different. It was almost like they did not belong to her, they were given to her. 

Not sure on how to handle this, she decided to speak with Aragorn once they settled for the night. There was still some hours to go but Andromeda was resilient and in control. 

Éomer checked up on her once in a while but the rest of their journey was spent in relative silence. Both had their guards up and she felt him exhale the stress he had been holding in once Théoden ordered them to stop and make camp. They dismounted and Éomer went to his king while Andromeda went to find Aragorn. 

He was talking with Legolas and Gimli while tending to his horse. The three men looked tired and she knew she did not look any better. They all turned to greet her but they could not bring themselves to smile. Legolas could feel the dread oozing off of her, instinctively he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled his friend close. 

Placing a kiss on her crown he inquired further about her mood “What troubles you friend?” 

For a moment she allowed herself to be comforted. However when she spoke, her voice carried urgency and underneath that, panic. “This feeling in my bones Legolas. It is not mine but it is for me. It’s foreign and familiar all the same.” 

Aragorn turned to her in interest and fear for her safety, he took her hand in his as if it would tell him if she was hurt or not. “You said you feel war, perhaps this is it.” 

She spoke with certainty in her words, awe, and something the men could not figure out. “This is no war. War is rattling walls and cages and unbridled joy. War is the cold rain against your skin and dancing barefoot in the mud. War is unhinged, uncontrolled, calm and mine. It is broken chains, freedom, singing and howling to the moon. War is kissing a lover, both your lips stained with blood and fruits yet the taste is so sweet.” As she spoke it seemed like she came alive, her whole body moving with her words. “This is no war. This is sand in my throat, no rain, and all chains. This is that tingling at the base of my spine telling me to run and run fast. Death. Death for us all. This is rotten fruits, spoiled wine, and rusted swords alongside bones. This feeling does not come from my gods. I have felt this before, when Frodo was still ours and when Boromir lived. The ring spoke to me and I felt worms in my throat like I was my own rotting corpse.” 

Gimli looked at her in horror, terrified on her behalf “You think he calls for you?” He did not dare say the name of their enemy. 

Andromeda shook her head slowly, her eyes met his in terror “No. Though I fear he comes for me.” 

For a moment they all fell silent. There was no comfort to be offered. No shields to hide her behind. But they knew they would not abandon her to the fates. They knew she would not be lost to them like Boromir had been. She would not be alone. 

Come the time she would have the Fellowship at her side. 

Gandalf watched them from afar in silence. They were trying to solve a problem beyond their grasp or full understanding. Tonight they would need help. 

And as the war raged they would need help in all the days that would follow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to sylverkeller and Andthatslife. Their comments not only made my day but also helped me find my muse and get to writing this chapter. Thank you both and everyone who stuck with me this far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.
> 
> PS: I am still working on essays and I am also applying for a masters programme so the updates will still be irregular but they will happen. I love this story and I love everyone who has ever taken the time to read this story. It means a lot to me.
> 
> PPS: On top of all of this my laptop broke but it is fixed now. 
> 
> Please please leave a comment. I love comments. They genuinely make my day, they inspire me, and they keep me going!.

Icarus. 

For some reason Andromeda was reminded of the story of Icarus. How he had flown too high to the sun and lost. She remembered her grandmother gathering all the children around the fire to tell them the stories of gods and heroes. Andromeda had always loved Icarus and she had never blamed him for his own demise. How could she when sun often felt so warm against her own cheeks, she too would melt her own wings for a warmth as holy and as kind as Apollo’s touch. 

Icarus, she thought as she watched the sun disappear entirely behind the mountains and found nothing kind nor warm in the air. That feeling in her heart, that terror had only been growing since her talk with Gandalf and Andromeda found herself desperate for warmth. If only she had her wings of wax, then perhaps she could search for the sun. 

Éomer watched her sit by herself at the edge of their camp, like a bird of prey she had perched herself on top of a rock. Waiting. Waiting for an enemy to come and claim her. Or perhaps she was waiting for the darkness to take her. Éomer wished to speak to her but he had no words of comfort to offer. Instead he approached her in silence and placed himself right next to her. 

No words passed between them but when Andromeda turned to look at him, she was once again reminded of Icarus and the love behind the madness. She watched the wind make a mess of his golden hair and she thought of a sunrise. The warmth she had lost returned to her breath, the coldness of the night parted like a curtain just a little bit. If she could kiss him, she knew she would have the sun on her lips, she could taste sunshine and oranges, and plums. 

Honestly, she thought to herself, if only she could be Icarus in that moment. 

Together, in silence they watched the night fall into its darkest. Neither made an appearance for dinner and no one dared to approach them. Legolas listened to their heartbeats from time to time, both were calm against the raging winds. He did not worry for them, but he worried for what was to come. Andromeda had never looked as scared before and the darkness he had felt through her was pure terror. He felt pity for the girl, in a way they all did. 

“You both must get some rest; our journey is long and full of peril.” Gandalf approached the couple some hours later. Even stars had returned into their slumber. 

Both turned to look at the wizard, then they looked at each other and left. 

Andromeda made herself a bed near Éomer. Her bag used as something akin to a pillow and her cloak as a make shift blanket. Deep inside she knew the night was coming for her. She knew not all would come out alive. Somethings had to die, she had been warned. 

Peaceful slumber eluded them all that night, in her dreams she could hear screams, in her dreams she could smell the fire coming to consume them all. 

Burning.

Burning.

Burning.

& when she opened her eyes, she saw the torches and the way the fire caught the tents filled with people. 

“To arms!” A commander’s voice cut through the night and woke everyone up.

Soldiers hurried out of their tents into the battle and Andromeda watched them rush into the flames for a moment. Realisation settled in as the hair at the back of her neck rose. “The flames are a distraction. There are more of them coming.” She turned to Aragon and they locked eyes for a brief moment. Then a group of Uruk-hai appeared out of the shadows, coming right towards her. 

Legolas observed the situation around him, the stench of burned flesh reached all the way towards them as if the wind did it so deliberately. “Three units of Uruks. Two to distract the King’s troops and one for you.”

Éomer looked at his people and then to Andromeda. He did not hesitate when he turned towards his people “I must lead them. You take care of her.” The last part was directed to the Fellowship, then he rushed towards his people, his sword and spear at hand. 

She gave him a firm nod and turned to the Fellowship to take control of the situation “Gandalf go with him, see what can be done about the flames.” Andromeda hoped that his powers could extinguish the flames and help save lives. “Merry, Pippin hide.” She pointed towards a dark corner filled with some dried-up bushes the hobbits could find refuge in. They were about to object when Aragorn placed his hand on Merry’s shoulder and both hobbits decided to listen for once. “Legolas take out as many as you can before they reach us. I want the one in charge alive.” 

He pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot into the dark. “One down.” He counted out of instinct, but the corner of his lips twitched in amusement “You are falling behind dwarf.” 

Gimli huffed in both amusement and annoyance “Just you wait lass, me and my axe are ready.” 

Both Aragorn and Andromeda looked at each other before she spoke again “Find Éowyn and make sure she is safe.” They both knew she would try to find a way into the battle. 

He nodded in acknowledgement “And you?” 

To that Andromeda grinned. For the first time since they arrived her chest felt light, her air felt fresh, the terror was gone. Now war, war was at her fingertips. “I make my gods proud once more.” 

Aragorn left to find Lady Éowyn and Andromeda drew her sword to greet the shadows. There were many of them coming and some would argue that it was reckless of her to divide the Fellowship like she did, but they were no longer a small group. Andromeda knew Aragorn and Gandalf were needed elsewhere, they now had the responsibility of many lives on their shoulders and she would not abandon them. If she had to sacrifice two of her men to secure the vulnerable groups, she would. 

Flames continued to light up the night and ashes got caught in the wind. Like the snow on the mountains they landed on her hair and she knew she looked pretty. Death always looked pretty on her. When the Uruk-hai reached them, she expected to be attacked on sight, yet none seemed to dare to fight her. Instead they attacked Legolas and Gimli, fully aware that those two were what stood between them and the girl. 

Like honey blood dripped from her hands as she butchered yet another Uruk. They fought back of course, but she had noticed their aversion to landing killing blows and so had the others. Andromeda threw herself in front of Legolas and watched as the Uruk missed his blow on purpose. All of this was so strange. These creatures had been trying to murder her ever since she arrived in these lands. She could not understand the change of behaviour, but then something Gimli said struck her. 

“Four! They are desperate the lot of them!” Gimli buried his axe into an Uruk’s chest. 

Indeed, they were desperate and desperate things made mistakes, they were ruled by fear, and she understood that they had come here to die. All of them were there to die. 

“Cover me.” She said to Gimli before rushing towards the bushes Merry and Pippin were hiding. 

Both hobbits came out of hiding as soon as they saw her, they knew something was wrong. “What do you need?” Merry was first to ask but it seemed both were ready to join the fight. 

She did her best to explain the situation to the two in the limited time they had. “They are desperate. They are here for me, but they are here mostly to die.” Everyone understood why that made them even more dangerous. “Pippin find Aragorn and Merry find Éomer. Tell them what I told you and tell them to bring back few of them alive.” 

On the other side of the battlefield Éomer was fighting alongside his éored to hold the Uruk’s back while the civilians could be relocated to a safer place. Gandalf was working with few other soldiers to supress the flames while the healers performed emergency field procedures to treat the injured. Some had been burned badly but most of them had managed to evacuate the tents before the fire had spread.

Éomer threw his spear towards an Uruk that was approaching Léofred from behind. The beast fell down to its knees and died after a few moments of twitching and bleeding. “Pathetic.” He murmured to himself before retrieving his spear. 

He could sense that there was something wrong with the Uruk-hai. Their brutality and blood lust were there but he could see how reckless they were fighting. They did not care to cover themselves, their defences were lower than usual. They just seemed to care about the damage they could do. 

Éomer felt someone tug on his arm, when he turned around, he saw Merry. “Andromeda says to be careful…” Éomer cut him short by moving him behind himself and cutting of an enemy’s arm. Léofred then took over the fighting to allow Éomer some time to talk to Merry. “…she says they are desperate, and they are here to die. She thinks it’s a trap.” 

Éomer looked at the clearing they were sending the civilians. It was not a secure clearing, too easy to ambush but they had no other options. The terrain was treacherous, the ashes made it hard to see or breathe, and they could not leave civilians in a high-risk area. Their sick, women, and children needed a safe space. Too convenient he thought, and he trusted Andromeda’s judgement enough to take it very seriously. 

He turned to Merry to give him the following instructions. “Find the King and warn him. Then find my sister and tell her to move everyone back. Remember the large hill we passed on our way here? Tell her to take everyone on top of the hill. The climb may be dangerous, but they should be safe there. They can see any enemies approaching and they will be far from the fire.” He turned to his friend and second in command “Léofred take some of our best archers and go with Merry. They will be our last line of defence.” 

Merry nodded in agreement and watched as Éomer returned to battle. He looked at Léofred in shared sadness. Then both started to rush to find the king and gather the archers respectively. 

Unlike the others Aragorn was struggling with a different issue. The princess of Rohan was a force to be reckoned with and she had no intention of leaving when her people were in danger. After some light begging he had coaxed her into helping him escort people into safety. Éowyn held onto her sword, fully aware how her life (along with her people’s) depended on it. 

Éowyn located the civilians according to Aragorn’s instructions. Her duty was to make sure no one was left behind. In groups they would be relocated to the opening ahead. Air would be fresher there or so she hoped. The people mattered to her the most, she wanted to be out there and fight for them. She wanted to protect them the best way she knew how. The same way her father had, the same way her brother currently did. All Éowyn wanted was a fair chance to protect those she loved. 

Éowyn saw Pippin ran towards them, being chased by an Uruk-hai. She looked around in a hurry to find a soldier, but they were pulling civilians from the battlefields. Éowyn prepared her sword, she had done this many times in her head and she knew she could do it. She could save her friend. 

Pippin reached Éowyn just in time. She pushed him behind her and stood her ground. However, she did not expect the Uruk-hai to walk into her sword the way he just did. It was bizarre, most unusual. She pulled her sword back, it was now covered in blood and tissue. Éowyn felt sick for a moment but she held it all in. 

Aragorn had seen what just happened, he rushed to their side immediately. “Are you two okay? What possessed you to go against an Uruk-hai like that?” He sounded angry but what he was feeling was more closely related to relief and shock. 

Éowyn did not answer him, she was in shock herself. She had never killed anyone before, and it was not how she thought it would be. Behind her Pippin stepped out and caught Aragorn’s attention. Éowyn took a moment for herself while Pippin relayed Andromeda’s message to Aragorn as instructed. She felt distraught but she knew she had to snap out of it. If Andromeda was right then they needed to move people to a different place and these people were already tired, injured, and sick. This was going to be hard on everyone. 

Aragorn seemed to be in agreement with them. He looked towards the building crowd of civilians, then towards the clearing they needed to go. “Pippin stay with Lady Éowyn while I go secure the clearing. Help her with anything she needs, we cannot let the people know. They are panicked as it is.” 

Éowyn shook her head in agreement, a part of her wanted to go with him but she knew this was where she was needed. This was her duty as the shieldmaiden of Rohan. “Take my brother with.” 

Aragorn knew it was dangerous to go alone, he was hoping that Andromeda was wrong, but he knew she seldom was. He would need help, Éomer and couple of his men would be enough if he was correct in his assumptions. By his estimates there would be around twenty to twenty-five soldiers hiding for an ambush by the clearing. Possibly less considering the space was not optimal for hiding. Uruk-hai were large beasts, hiding would not be easy for them. Too many scenarios crossed his mind as he gathered his things and left Lady Éowyn and Pippin behind to take care of others. 

Back at the camp Andromeda shared similar thoughts to his. She believed that the large group of Uruk-hai that attacked the civilians had been a distraction while a smaller unit tried to grab her. She also believed that there was a fourth group by the clearing waiting to ambush them. She had seen desperate people do similar things, take as many people as they could with them. She had captured two Uruk-hai alive and she would question them later on, but she was sure that these were the ones that escaped Helm’s Deep, and this mission was some sort of a suicide mission for them. 

For what reason she could not tell but she knew enough about war and death to know. She just knew and for that reason she knew she had to go. 

Gimli stood next to her and watched her for a moment before he spoke. “This is not your fault lassie.” He squeezed her hand in a gesture of comfort. Smiled when she turned to look at him. 

“Am I that transparent?” There was a dryness in her tone, mockery directed to herself. 

Gimli shrugged and his eyes turned away from her “Sometimes lassie I think you forget this world isn’t yours and you don’t have to carry it on your shoulders.” 

Andromeda smiled back at him, yet there was certain sadness there. Melancholy even. “No, I do not envy the position of Atlas but I do pity him on days like this. These beasts came for me.” Before she mounted Legolas’s horse, she turned to them both to give clear instructions “Secure the beasts then help the others in any capacity you can.” 

Legolas tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “Should we not help you?” 

“If I am correct by now our hobbits reached their respective warriors. I will have back up.” She had a confident grin on her face now. Not a trace of the sadness before. 

Upon reaching the clearing far from the fires she left behind, Andromeda found herself in the company of Éomer and Aragorn, as well as few familiar faces from his éored. They all looked at her for directives, but her eyes were fixated on the shadows and the shadows alone. Her finger went to her lips to indicate her desire for them to be silent, she dismounted as quiet as possible and walked the grounds until she reached the middle. 

Shadows turned into beasts the moment the moon revealed her face. “You want me?” She spoke to the shadows and not the beasts. She laughed, so cruel and full of life. “Then you should not have sent me dead men walking.” The wind stilled around them for a moment, each creature silent, then the wind gave out and it sounded like the final gasp of a dying man. 

This war had never been personal to her, she had no stakes other than the lives of friends she had made. It was personal to them and thus she had made it her own but tonight their enemies had made a big mistake. They decided to include her, personally, into this war but they had forgotten that she, herself, was war. She raised her sword with the anger of a cursed madwoman and when it finally came down for the last time that night, there were no survivors on that clearing but her people. 

Éomer approached Andromeda as she wiped her sword on the dead beast’s cloak. “What senseless carnage. Uruk-hai killed our look outs, burned our tents, and injured our people. Few horses died and they wasted our water supply too.” When she turned to face him, she could see just how angry he was. “I blame you but that is unfair.” His laugh was bitter, confused. Then he shook his head and took a deep breath. “Uruk-hai and his kin had never been fair but to do all of this just for one person. One woman. I know you, I… care about you but I can’t help but wonder why do you worth all this carnage over you.” 

Everyone in the clearing had heard them and Aragorn watched in worry for his friend. They were all feeling raw emotions that night. To be woken up by the smell of burnt flesh and screams would traumatise even hardened warriors. However, Aragorn did not want Andromeda to take the blame for it. It was unjust to blame her, and he would defend her to the king and his people if he had to but he doubted he could stop her from taking that blame on to her own shoulders. 

She turned to face her accuser but there was no anger lines on her face, just compassion from one friend to the other. She whispered but her voice carried through out. “Horses scream when they die, much like people do.” Andromeda was trying to say to him that she understood. She understood what he was trying to tell her, she understood why he was blaming her, why he was so angry. Because horses screamed as they burned alive and so did the children trying to escape. He had heard it and what she was trying to tell him that she had heard them too. “I am sorry.” 

Éomer pulled her into a hug which was both inappropriate and unheard of for the man. Often, he was careful to show his physical affections in private. “It is so convenient to blame you, pointing my finger to a stranger but are you not the victim of all this? Were you not plucked out of your world into mine and yet I blamed you. I too am sorry.”

For a while she held him in his arms. Then she whispered again but only to him. “Then we are both sorry creatures tonight.” She planted a kiss on his cheek and felt the wetness of blood. It was not his. “If you need to take your anger out on me, I will let you but I have two of those beasts alive and I believe you deserve some answers as much as I do.” 

The mention of the prisoners seemed to wake Éomer from his state. He whispered her a final apology, but he already knew he had been forgiven long before he committed the sin. He let her go and turned to his men, all of which was trying to pretend not to pry on their conversation. “Go find the King, tell him it is over.” Then he turned away from the soldier and commanded the rest “I sent my sister and our people to a hill we passed on our way here, find them, make sure they are safe. Then start clearing the dead and gather whatever we have left. The assault may be over, but night still continues.” 

Aragorn turned tore his eyes from the dark skies and turned to them “I will join you in interrogating the Uruk-hai, then I’ll see if I can help with the wounded.” 

Éomer looked at him gratitude. In such a short time he had come to value the man greatly. Saw him like a brother almost. Not only he was a natural leader and a warrior but what appealed to Éomer was his desire to help. His willingness to put his own life aside for others. He reminded him of his mother in a way, like him she had to help, for her there was no other way of being, she had to help and from what Éomer could see so did Aragorn. “We appreciate all the help you can give us.” 

Both men shared a secret look of understanding, recognising their similarities, their mutual desire to help these people. Aragorn gave him a pat on the shoulder before they mounted their respective horses and started their journey back. 

Andromeda observed them in silence and thought how war brought some people closer. How these two strangers were now brothers. Both had been forged by this war since childhood and now they were baptised by the same blood they had spilled. Indeed, war made families out of the strangest people in the strangest of places. She too had found a family in this war and she had no intentions to let them be taken away. 

One of the soldiers she had seen a few times approached her as they rode back. “So, they came for you?” 

He did not seem to be accusing her of anything just yet but she could tell that her response would matter. “Those fucking beasts, they came to die and take with them as many lives as they could.” 

Another soldier chimed in. “But your hobbit said…”

She nodded in acknowledgement. “I counted eight different ways to kidnap me without anyone noticing.”

Éomer laughed from ahead of them. “Really? I only counted six.” 

First soldier seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke again. “Uruk-hai are foul beasts but they have enough knowledge to take you without having to do all of this. If that was what they really wanted.” 

Andromeda looked at the soldier and offered him a smile. “It is better to die here than to go back to their dark master with nothing but a huge loss to show. To die is more merciful than to go home and so they did.” 

Soldiers weighed her words carefully, and at the end they seemed to agree. 

Everyone knew the stories about Sauron. His unmatched cruelty, and his evil which was swallowing their world at each breath. They all liked to think that they could fight against this evil, face it and be brave but they all knew they would rather die than end up being his play thing. No one wanted to be the one to disappoint Sauron so in their mind what Andromeda theorised seemed the most likely explanation for this senseless attack. 

Perhaps it truly was her fault or perhaps there was no blame to be placed at all but in any case, the people of Rohan would remember whose side she was fighting for, they would remember the warrior from faraway lands who came to help. 

They would remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please leave reviews because they are what motivates me to write...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also dedicated to sylverkeller. Their comments and enthusiasm for this story keeps me going and I can't thank them enough for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.
> 
> PS: I am now waiting to hear from the masters programme to see if I got in. Fingers crossed. I have more free time on my hands till the end of September but I will still be irregular since I want to have some free time and play some games and such. 
> 
> Please please leave a comment. I love comments. They genuinely make my day, they inspire me, and they keep me going!.

Uruk-hai watched in interest as Andromeda dismounted her horse and approached the awaiting Fellowship. They were fascinated by the she-beast, the champion of their master. Blessed by foreign gods as Sauron had told, the finest weapon to be forged and she was to be theirs. They watched her move through battlefields with grace and raw power, they had seen her cut through flesh with ease and now, as she walked towards the captives, the Uruk-hai waited for her in anticipation. 

Legolas stepped in front of Andromeda, his keen senses already tuned to the beasts. “They…” he was not sure how to explain “…like you.” 

She turned her gaze to the beasts and was genuinely surprised when one of them smiled at her. “I had enemies fall in love with me in the battle field but never beats of this kind. I am… uncomfortable.” She felt disgusted by the friendly smile, but most of all she felt disgusted by how much she saw herself in these beasts. 

Éomer placed a hand on her shoulder to offer her comfort. “I can interrogate them if you want.” 

She slightly leaned towards him and he instinctively pulled her closer. “Must be a trick, the same kinds I have played in the past. To unsettle my captives, I have donned many personas, allowed many madnesses run rampant through my mind.” Andromeda remember how she had haunted the minds her of captives before, how she had drove them to madness, gave them nightmares for lifetimes. “This must be a similar trickery, but I know their game, and Athena willing I play it better than they do.” 

Both men nodded in acknowledgement, but she knew they would keep an eye on her regardless. Legolas moved to the side and allowed her to pass. Behind her stood the King, his men, Aragorn, and Éowyn. All awaiting answers. 

Uruk-hai were bound and on their knees. They looked almost gleeful when she approached them. The one that smiled at her before spoke “Andromeda of Sparta, an honour to meet you.” 

She raised her eyebrow sceptically and tilted her head to the side. “An honour you say, sadly I can’t return the sentiment. All your brethren are dead, and your fate will be no different, yet you are honoured, may I ask why?” 

The quiet one broke his silence this time, he chimed with excitement in his voice. “Champion. You are the champion of Sauron, harbinger of death, destruction, and decay. You shall command the legions of Mordor into victory and from the ashes a new world shall be forged.” 

Her laughter was explosive, unexpected, and cruel. “I am the Champion of my gods; your master is no god.” 

Both Uruks looked at each other in confusion, she had been promised to them by Sauron. “No, no, no…” he was trying to struggle out of his bounds. “See, we bring you an invitation, and a message from our master.” 

Because it seemed like he was trying to get something out of his pocket Aragorn cut his bounds and freed him. “Speak no nonsense, tell us what you master is after.” 

Upon being freed the Uruk-hair took out a stone darker than any colour they had seen, he nudged it forward offering it to Andromeda, but she refused to move. Understanding that she needed answers, he decided to speak freely. “Our Lord master brought you here. He saw you through faraway lands and many wars. He chose you and brought you here to be his champion.” 

She looked heartbroken for a moment because she had always assumed this to be a gift of her gods not an elaborate plot of kidnapping. 

The beast continued for he had not noticed how upset and angry she was. “They found you before we could bring you to Mordor to take your command, but I bring an invitation to Barad-dûr. Come with us, take your command, your rightful place as his sword and justice.” He had a pleading tone in his voice. 

Andromeda shook her head, still in disbelief “You beasts have been attacking me ever since I woke up in these lands, as far as welcoming parties goes it sucks.” 

Quiet one chimed in once again, “A test. To see your powers.” 

She had a cruel smirk at her lips, but Aragorn could see her eye twitch in anger and agitation. “And all of this?” 

Everyone knew she was meaning the assaults that had taken place that night. “The message and the gift of what is yet to come. Promise of Sauron.” He pushed the black stone towards her yet again, “Please, please.” 

In a swift motion that no one but Aragorn saw coming, she cut his head off clean. The stone fell from his lifeless hands and toppled to the dirt, rolled for a bit and then stopped. Andromeda kicked the dead body away from herself, in disgust and rage she let out a scream that curdled the blood of the remaining Uruk as well as her friends. 

He did not remain for long. 

Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to stay there as long as she needed. He used his body to shield her from the view of others so that they would not see her sob into his armour. Her shoulders shook with each sob, and he gently pet her head to get her to calm down. “I am so sorry” He spoke only for her to hear, then placed a kiss on her hair. 

He viewed her as a sister, a friend, a great council in times of greater need. To see her come undone so easy after months of enduring reminded him how painfully human she was underneath all the armour and bravado. She was still such a young girl, younger than any of them yet she had endured. He admired her ability to do so but he still held her together knowing she needed it. 

She sobbed in his arms for a while longer, mourning everything that had died by her touch. Andromeda looked up to Aragorn, her green eyes looked so similar to the elven forests that he was taken aback for a moment. “Thank you.” She smiled half broken and half mended, both grateful and hurt. 

He wiped her tears with the hem of his inner shirt and kissed her temple before returning her back to the crowd that was waiting for her in worry. Éomer was the first one to reach to her but she flinched and pulled back. “Please.” She begged. 

Éomer made a second attempt, hoping that she would cave in as she had done so before in times of great distress. 

Instead she screamed like a feral dog. “DON’T.” She physically distanced herself from him. “How can you touch me? HOW?” She looked down, averting his gaze, war was all over her hands and she could not bear to face him like this. “All my fault don’t you see?” She was pleading to him for mercy, for him to let her go but he would not. “None of this would have happened if I had not been here, no one would have been hurt. They did this FOR ME! Do you understand that Éomer for me!” 

He had a similar pleading look on his face, he was begging her not to do this to herself. Not again. She took the world on her shoulders, but this was not her world, this was not her war, and he knew she was killing herself with each word crafted like blades to her own heart. Andromeda was her own poison. “Then tell me Andromeda of Sparta, did you love it like they thought you would? Did the cruelty of it all brought you joy? Did it make you wet between the legs like it had before? TELL ME! Look me in the eyes and tell me how you loved it.” 

She charged towards him physically, but he stood his ground, they both shook with the power of their bodies clashing. Him holding her close and she fought him but not truly. “I would have. Before them, before you, I would have.” She thought of the fire catching the tents, “I would have worshipped the flames but no longer.” 

He held her close to his chest, their faces too close for comfort but he had no intentions to let him avert her gaze once more. “And did you or did you not rally us, warn us, help us? Did you not fight for us even though this is not your war?”

She tried to free herself once more, but he held on tighter and she did not have the heart to fight him anymore. “I…”

Éomer shook his head and held her gaze still. “Then tell me Andromeda of Sparta, tell me does this make you want to abandon us for their sake?” 

Placing her hand on his cheek, for the first time she willingly met his gaze. “How can I, now that I have known you.” 

Untightening his hold, he allowed her the opportunity to leave yet she did not. “Why must you always blame yourself for all the tragedies of the world?” 

A bitter laughter left her lips and she took the escape offered to her by Éomer. Andromeda took a step back, and away from him. “Who else is there to blame?” 

Théoden King, who had been silent up until that point spoke with authority and kindness in his voice “Put the blame where it belongs girl, put it at the feet of those who dragged you into this world.” 

The King reminded her so much of her father that she wished to hug him, but she did not. Instead she offered him an equally kind yet a sad smile. “I am so tired Théoden, so tired.” Andromeda leaned towards Éomer for support, her legs were shaky as though they were about to give out. 

Each soldier in that field understood the tiredness she spoke of, the tiredness that came from being surrounded by nothing but death, the taste of graveyard dust etched upon dry lips, blood… blood everywhere surrounding them. Tiredness that came from the screams, screams of children and silent tears of mothers. The effort to be strong at all times, the weight of the world upon shoulders and the inability to shrug because who else if not them. War called upon them and they had left everything behind, especially their humanities. The same hands that rocked their babies to sleep, now only knew blood. Same lips that told stories to their children, now only spoke of war. Tiredness came from trying to reconcile the disconnect between who they were and who they had to be in the name of war. 

They were all tired but most all her…

She loved war so deeply, yet she was disgusted by some of the things she had done. She loved the thrill, the blood, the triumph, yet she remembered each voice that called out to her for mercy. She wanted to be good, be better but there were too many things she could not take back or make right. War claimed her love, her devotion, her blood, then it claimed her family, friends dying one by one, and now war had claimed her in another world. Even in death she could not escape, even her death was an act of war, but she could not deny her gratitude to these people. They had saved parts of her that was long forgotten, she just did not believe it would be enough. 

Gandalf approached the couple and gently coaxed Andromeda away from the group. “Come, I am sure there are many questions you need to have answered.” 

Andromeda nodded, her eyelids half closed from the exhaustion she was feeling. “I… I was wondering how he could have known. How he could find me?”

After making sure that there was enough distance between them and the group, Gandalf responded “His sight reaches to all corners of our world, he is not a god, but Sauron is not to be underestimated. I never imagined he could see far beyond our world, but I have no idea how he found you.” 

She felt herself shake both by the information and the remerging wind. “You think he will come for me again? Maybe it’s best if I leave.” She turned around to look at her friends, those she held so close to her heart and most of all Éomer. She would leave if it would mean their safety.

Gandalf traced her vision and smiled. “Do you truly believe that or are you acting out of desperation? Both of us know in matters of war the safest place to be is under your protection, would you truly deprive them of it?” 

Andromeda turned to face Gandalf, she smiled in fondness thinking of them. “I protect them to my dying breath Gandalf but who protects them from me, from the damnation I drag behind me.” She was not built for the softness of love. 

Gandalf placed his arm around her and did his best to comfort. “They need no protection from you, they are prepared to love you Andromeda but only if you allow them.” 

Despite how close she had gotten with everyone there were still parts of her hidden, parts of her dark and cold that scared even her. Parts of her that had never tasted sunlight, never knew warmth, and she refused to let them be loved, most of all by her. 

Perhaps it was time to change that, Afterall, all the legends of her home spoke of wise man in white, and the blessings they could bestow upon one. 

Her thoughts and their walk got interrupted when she hit something with her foot. They booked looked down to see the black stone the Uruk-hai tried to give her an invitation he had called it. Part of her wanted to kick it as far as she could but curiosity got the better of her, she leaned down to pick it up and the moment her skin touched the stone darkness surrounded her. The wind picked up, and the sun drowned in blackness. Gandalf flew backwards with the power emitted from the stone and although she tried to reach him, it seemed impossible. Screams filled the air and as fast as they arrived all sounds disappeared, leaving nothing but absence in their place. 

“Rise my bride, my champion.” The voice carried through the shadows and rattled her bones. She looked around to see the source but there was no one. 

Slowly the shadows took the form of a man. He was wearing a black armour, strands of equally black hair escaping at the ends of his helmet, his eyes burned like flames through the darkness and Andromeda felt herself physically recoil from the heat coming from him. The flesh she could see through the armour looked rotten and dark like he was burning all over. 

She felt no fear, no dread, which she took as a warning sign. Andromeda knew her own feelings enough to recognise what was real and what felt like a sedative. 

Through the haze, she spoke. “I am not your bride, nor your champion. I belong only to myself.” 

He took a step towards her and she stood her ground. Sauron took off his helmet and let it drop to the ground. “But you shall be, I know what you are made of Andromeda of Sparta. I know your heart, your desires and only I can give you what you seek deep down, only I can love the darkest parts of you and not recoil in fear.” 

Andromeda looked at him and saw hatred and malice, he had no fair face, he burned in his own flames and yet she found parts of herself in him. She recognised in him those terrible parts she refused to speak of. The similar malice, the hate, and the coldness that burned through them like forest fires. The desire to burn the world and burn with it. The thrill of sheer chaos and uncontained raw power. 

Sauron looked at her, their eyes meeting for the first time. “I searched through the worlds beyond mine to find a weapon of exquisite powers, and when I first saw you, I recognised you in an instant. War born child you are handcrafted by gods, but you have surpassed them long ago. I have seen you dance through battlefields coloured in red, wind scattering your hair like madness. I have conspired with the humans of your world to bring you here, but your gods took you far away from me. Tell me you do not see me. Tell me you do not want me.” 

Her eyes hurt from looking at the fire in his, yet the flames were so familiar that she refused to look away from him. “So, my gods have no abandoned me after all. They put me on the path of those that deserve me. You, you with your fire eyes and decayed lips. I could never be yours.” There was a strange kindness in her eyes. “I see you and you are so much like me that I am left to wonder that perhaps we were forged from the same hunger, the same wrath. I, however, can not be yours.” 

The fires in Sauron’s eyes lit up further in anger and confusion. “LIES!” he screamed in heartache. “Can you truly deny you do not love all of this? The screams you have drawn from the lips of your enemies, the shaking of the ground beneath your bare feet like thunder. I know it excites you, the blood, the war, the terrible things you have done and still wish to do.” He looked at her in plea like a determined lover, his voice almost soft now, lulling her into a dream, her dream. “I know your heart Andromeda of darkness, I know the thought of the world burning warms your heart, the idea of lighting that blaze gives you life. I can be that fire for you, I can fuel the pyre. I can give you this world and beyond, we can burn through the gods of this world and yours. Everything you have ever dreamed, I can give you.” 

The laughter that ripped through her was pure madness, even maenads could not rival her in that moment. “My gods would eat you alive as they have eaten their forefathers and, I, do not need you.” Her smile was cold and cruel. “I am as every bit as ravenous as you, but I need not to be your weapon for I am theirs. I can burn through your world, dance on your graves, I can listen to your screams and touch myself at night for I am of darkness and madness.” She took a step closer to him, her smile still filled with the same madness. “I love them you see. I love them so much so that I will burn you. I will burn through your world and any world that follows, myself with it if it means their happiness, their safety, their prosperity.” 

Sauron looked at her both in awe and anger for he had been so sure of himself. “No. NO!” 

“If you had found me before the fellowship you would have me. That, I know for certain. I would love you even.” 

His voice shook the earth beneath them. “They can never love you as I do. They can never forgive you for who you are.” 

In grace she bowed her head and accepted her fate. “Maybe so, but I love them still. I can not abandon them to your fire.” 

“Then I shall kill you.” His voice was calm and cold but they both knew the secret. In the darkest corners of his mind he had loved her, and he would love her through this war. Sauron was a creature of darkness, madness, and fire, so who else could he have loved. 

But love (or his idea of it) was not the secret. 

Her smile was as dark as the black that drowned the sun. “You can’t. You are afraid and bound to lose or why else you would search through worlds to find a weapon of gods. Even if you had never brought me here these people that I love beyond myself would have killed you but blessed be I am with them and that guarantees a win do you not think?” Andromeda was so close to him that she could touch him if she dared, the fire coming from him burned through her, but she would endure. “I will kill you, I will burn down your kingdoms, and you will love me for it.” 

Sauron let out an anguished scream, and it sounded like his last breath drawn. The world collapsed as the shadows disappeared back into the stone she had left on the ground. 

Andromeda had won. 

For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please leave reviews because they are what motivates me to write...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of LotR belongs to Tolkien and I make no money from this. I own Andromeda and any subsequent original characters. The Greek world presented in this story is a fictionalised version and myths and gods mentioned are real.
> 
> PS: I got into my masters programme but the university refused to sponsor me for a visa so now I am back in Turkey. I am now trying to obtain work visa so I can go back to my home and to my boyfriend. Lately I have been dealing with too many panic attacks to function but I got a comment today that pushed me to finish this chapter. 
> 
> Please please leave a comment. I love comments. They genuinely make my day, they inspire me, and they keep me going!.

Once the sun returned to the sky and all the shadows have disappeared, Andromeda opened her eyes to find herself laying on the middle of the same field she had left. Éomer and the fellowship stood above her, watching in concern as she rubbed the sweat and dust out of her eyes and tried to get up. It was Gimli that took hold of her hands to help her up, and promptly she fell back into his arms. Aragorn and Legolas joined Gimli in assisting her and helped her over to a rock where she could sit. Éowyn offered her water from her flask and Théoden gave her a piece of cloth to clean herself with. 

It was Gandalf who broke the silence first. “I am sorry Andromeda, I should have known better when they presented you with his invitation.” 

She had endured the unimaginable heat coming from Sauron’s body but now that she was safe, she felt her exhaustion to the fullest. She drank the whole bottle in an irresponsible manner, but no one blamed her for she was parched like a man lost in the desert. Finally, she caught Gandalf’s apologetic eyes and offered him a smile. Her lips cracked from the heat she endured and hurt when she parted them. Still she smiled. “No. This was what I needed. I have my answers now and I found far more than I was looking for.” 

Éowyn sat next to her on the rock and wrapped her arm around the other lady, she had concern in her eyes, but she was also in awe of her. “We could see you both but when we tried to reach you, you were both there and not at the same time. My brother walked through you while trying to get a hold. Gandalf said he took you into a pocket. A world here and not here. We feared we could never get you back.” 

Andromeda leaned towards Éowyn and returned her affection. “He would not have taken me against my explicit wishes and if he did, he would regret it immensely. I am rather unpleasant as a captive.” 

The fellowship held back their laughter as best as they could. Her words reminded them of a story she told them back in Lórien about a warlord who returned her back to Sparta because he could no longer handle her. It was a rather funny story, especially with a few drinks and a cosy fire. 

She noticed their brief amusement and smiled at them knowingly. “We should not linger. Danger has passed but your people deserve better than to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary.”

Théoden nodded in agreement and called a soldier to his side. He ordered him to give the word so that everyone could prepare to leave now. The soldier nodded to his king and prepared to leave but Éomer stopped him. “Fetch us a healer.” 

Andromeda looked like an unhappy child at the mention of healers, but she did not voice any of her opinions, fully aware that they would be shut down immediately. 

Éomer tapped the tip of her chin in a with his knuckles. “Good girl. You had a concussion and god knows this didn’t help.” He turned to his King then and spoke to him directly. “Perhaps you and the soldiers should join the others, seeing their King will help the people. I shall wait here for the healer and return once she is cleared for travel.” 

King Théoden turned to Aragorn to hear his opinion on the matter. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before answering the King. “I agree. The people will need you, and I believe Éomer is enough company for her. We’ll travel back with you and gather the rest of our party. Merry and Pippin shouldn’t be left alone unsupervised for so long.” He was fully aware that Éomer wished for some time alone with her and it seemed like she could use it too. The people did need their King, and Merry and Pippin did require adult supervision. Overall, this seemed to be the best course of action for now. 

Gimli patted Andromeda’s hands and murmured something in Khuzdul to her before leaving. Likewise, Legolas pressed kisses on her hands and advised her to be nice to the healer. Aragorn patted her shoulder, and Éowyn gave her a hug before leaving. Théoden King offered her an encouraging smile and placed his hand on her shoulder briefly. 

He spoke in a confident yet gentle voice. “You may not deem yourself worthy of our love” He was referencing her earlier conversation with Sauron. “but as long as Rohan stands you shall be known as a citizen and a friend. We will never forget what you have done for us.” 

Théoden did not wait for her to reply nor wished her to. He left fully aware of the weight of his words. He had no way of truly explaining what he had witnessed but as far as he understood she had chosen them over her deepest and perhaps darkest wishes. Menkind was flawed in matters like that, they all knew. Sauron had corrupted many by promising similar prizes and the Kings of old (including wise elves and shrewd dwarves) had trouble saying no. Who amongst them could truly say that they would do the right thing when offered their dreams? She had made a choice, not out of desperation or fear but out of love and Théoden would honour that by giving her the home she had lost. Rohan could never be a replacement for Sparta, but he hoped that it would be a new start for her, a new home and hopefully this time she would stay. 

Andromeda watched them mount their horses and ride towards the hills where the people awaited their return. She would gladly take him as her king, but she hesitated still. Sauron, though faulty in his assumptions about the choices she would make, he had been right about her. She had always owned her hunger, her desire to consume, but always in the service of those she truly loved and believed in. For Sparta she had brought glory, for her family she had been a source of pride, and for her gods she was a beacon of success and faith. After everything she loved was lost, then she had explored her hunger to the depths it had. For once she was no longer in the service of those who knew and desired good, she had tasted unbridled chaos, pure madness, wrath… Andromeda had always been a hungry girl with a mouth full of teeth and an endless pit for a stomach but once she tasted chaos, there had been no taste sweeter. And even now, once again in the service of those capable of good and bravery, parts of her hungered for it.

She feared the worst. 

She feared that her hunger would consume them all in the end. 

Éomer sat down next to her on the spot his sister occupied moments ago. He turned her face around to meet her eyes and pushed back the wild strands of hair that was stuck to her cheeks and forehead. He smiled softly but he was tired, he had been tired for a very long time and it showed. “Tell me.” 

“I am conflicted.” She smiled at him and leaned towards the hand he rested on her cheek. “I have my answers but at what cost. Your people have died as a romantic gesture.”

He winched, remembering Sauron’s twisted declaration of love for her. “I don’t blame you. I thought I could, and I thought if I could blame you it would all make sense.” He was referring to his previous accusation up at the ambush site. “Nothing makes sense anymore.” 

She chuckled softly, and the corner of her lip twitched in amusement. “It’s comforting in a way, to know that all the words I have ever known, they are all fundamentally the same. Nothing makes any fucking sense, yet we sit here hoping that somehow it will.” 

“He said he loved you. He sounded almost… human.” The idea of seeing Sauron as anything but the monster that he was bothered Éomer. It confused and angered him. 

Andromeda understood why. It was the cardinal rule of any war to dehumanise your enemy as fast and as effectively as you could. Of course, in this world the enemy was truly inhuman, but Andromeda could see that they were not just made of evil. They felt fear, they had desires, and they craved approval like children. They had their own language and a system of command all of which suggested some form of culture and structure. As for Sauron, from what she was told by Gandalf and Haldir, he once wore many fair faces and spoke of good deeds. He once served for just things. All beings were faulty things and she knew from herself that they were all cursed with many complexities. Capable of great loves and greater cruelties. People seldom surprised her anymore, but she loved those complexities dearly. Some people carried them well in grace and others weaponised them. 

For Andromeda, she had weaponised her own complexities and character flaws. 

She ran her fingers over his beard. “He fears loneliness just as any being.” She paused to give him a moment to digest. “He fears.”

“He fears you.”

She shook her head gently. “No, he fears you. The Fellowship. Rohan. Gondor. The world uniting against him with one clear goal in mind. I am the result of such deep, primal fear. I did not bluff when I said I was sure of your victory with or without me in the picture.”

He looked hopeful for a moment, hopeful that she was right, and that the world would know peace once more. “I am sorry he killed you.” 

“I am not. I found all that I have lost, and I found you.” Her tone was confident yet soft. Shy almost, to admit such a deeply guarded secret. 

Éomer ran his thumb across her throat where the scar resided. “I can understand why he loves you, you are so strange and fearless, and so deeply flawed. There is madness in you.” He moved his hand so that it was at the back of her neck now and if he dared, he could pull her in for a kiss, but he dared not. 

She leaned towards him, their breaths warm against each other’s lips. “I am not fearless.” The confession spilled from her before she could swallow it back and they both knew what she was trying to tell him. 

Éomer pulled himself back despite his desire to kiss her. Instead, he held her in his gaze and watched her in fondness as she turned around to watch the nothingness ahead of them. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head over hers. He could smell dust, sweat, and blood on her hair and it felt too familiar. For a while they watched the nothingness together, hoping that perhaps one day there could be something. 

The sound of hooves beating the dirt ground got their attention and they both turned around to look at it in unison. A woman rode towards them, behind her a medical caravan pulled by two horses who looked just as exhausted as the humans did. The woman stopped near by their rock and dismounted. She did a half-bow like gesture to Éomer who returned it with a head nod. She then introduced herself to Andromeda. 

The woman was very similar to those of Rohan. Tall and carried herself with pride. She had long blond hair that went all the way down to her waist. It was braided neatly, albeit simply. She had blue eyes, a prominent nose that was broken a few times, and thin lips with a scar over it. “I am Godwara the healer. I heard many things about you. Welcome.” 

“I am Andromeda of Sparta, though I believe that introduction is starting to become obsolete.”

Godwara smiled at the other woman before kneeling in front of their resting rock and beginning her examination. “I was told by my cousin Éowyn that you came face to face with Sauron himself.” 

“Cousin?” Andromeda was under the assumption that Théoden had only one child. 

“From my father’s side of the family. Godwara, like us lost her family to war and sickness.” Éomer explained as he observed both of them carefully to make sure everything was in order with Andromeda. 

Godwara frowned slightly at Éomer for giving away her family secrets so quickly but she was fond of both of her cousins enough to forgive them for anything. “Look up for me.” She commanded Andromeda, and she followed her instructions with no questions. “Like many of us I am thrilled to have a woman fighting in this war.” She offered her a devilish smile. “Now this way.” She ordered so her again. 

“They seem to underutilise women in Rohan, or anywhere I have been so far.” Andromeda spoke with a hint of disappointment in her voice. “A shame really, all the women I met here seem twice as capable as their male counterparts.” 

To that Godwara laughed and had to stop her examination to regain her composure. “I wholeheartedly agree and when I told them this, well it did not end well.” 

Éomer looked at his cousin skeptically but with love. “You did not tell them anything. You crashed a royal counsel, started a fight, broke a vase over some poor man’s head, and called it direct action.” 

“He deserved it.” 

“Never met a man that didn’t” Andromeda murmured but she knew they both heard her. 

“Long before that I’ve been a bit of an outcast in Edoras.” There was pride in her voice. “The King likes me, and I am the best healer they have so most of them tolerate me.” 

Éomer frowned slightly at the idea of her seeing herself as an outcast but did not voice an opinion on it.

Instead it was Andromeda who asked her to elaborate. “I married.” Godwara grinned from ear to ear. “To a woman.” 

“Is that not allowed?” To her people marriage had always been a method to legitimize children and nothing more. Though she had to admit in places outside of Sparta women loving women were still considered an issue due the low opinion many had on women in general. In Sparta however, women could love whomever they wished to love as long as they did not turn their backs on their duty to Sparta.

“Legally there are no laws that prevent such marriages, but they are virtually unheard of in Edoras and some have strong opinions against it.” Éomer tried to explain it as politely as possible but he knew the ridicule and abuse his cousin had to endure at the beginning of her relationship. Now though, now people feared the couple too much to say anything. 

“They are not unheard of, people just go out of their way to erase our existence. There are still those who refer to my wife of three years as my best friend.” Her frustration was directed to no one in particular. She patted Andromeda’s arm in a friendly manner as she concluded her examination. “Dehydrated but otherwise you are in perfect health. Strange considering I have treated you for head injuries not long ago, but your wounds seem to have closed, bruises are gone, and I find no sign of concussion.” 

Both Éomer and Andromeda looked at her in disbelief and then to each other, trying to make sense of the situation. 

“Let’s join the others. I am sure we can unpack all of this back in Edoras.” Andromeda reached a final decision and urged them both to move out. “Godwara, thank you for your help and the lovely conversation. It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

Godwara smiled a secret smile only another women could understand. “If you ever find yourself in the mood for female company, me and my wife host gatherings for like minded individuals. We would love to have you.” 

Éomer frowned, but not truly angry nor disappointed. He was simply disagreeing with the timing. “Perhaps you should recruit at a later time?” 

“Oh, I am being recruited, now am I?” Andromeda sounded amused. She took Godwara’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “I shall see you back in Edoras.” 

Godwara returned the gesture before bidding goodbye to her cousin. “I would race you if not for the wagons. Fine woman you found there, don’t fuck it up.” With that she mounted her carriage and turned it around to leave. 

Andromeda watched her leave, smiling to herself. She had cousins of her own from her father’s side. Unruly bunch that gave her aunt white hairs well before her time. They were teens when she had left for the final time, she had never got a chance to say goodbye. She had realised a while ago that there had been many, she had never got to say goodbye. It pained her but she did not dwell. 

Éomer nudged her by the arm. “You good there my lady?” 

“Back to being your lady then?” 

He smiled in relief upon hearing her teasing tone. “You’re fine. Come now, they await our return.” 

Andromeda wrapper her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “Since she won’t race you back, then perhaps I should.” 

He playfully pushed her away from himself and sprinted towards Firefoot.

She screamed, “Cheat,” but ran after him with a smile plastered on her face. 

Tragedies were a part of their life. It was their normal and because of that they could move past it with ease. They had to, otherwise they could never hope to survive the war. Warriors and soldiers alike, Kings and those who made decisions of life and agony, they had to find their smiles wherever they could. And sometimes that meant chasing a grown man through a barren field, believing that this moment, with his laughter and the wind on her cheeks… this moment would be enough to carry them to the arms of the morrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please leave reviews because they are what motivates me to write...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and/or Kudos if you like, that's what keeps us writers motivated to continue ^^


End file.
